A lost cause
by SPNlovur14
Summary: Dean and Sam find out they have two half sisters: Bella, and Alyssa, Dean doesn't want to meet them, Bella and Alyssa have no idea of each other or Sam or Dean. Summary inside, I suck with summaries! Give the story a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary: Dean and Sam find out they have two half sisters: Bella, and Alyssa. It's set before Bella meets Edward, and that story is twisted a bit, and Season 1 Supernatural. What happens when everyone has to choose to be a family again? Will they choose each other or their desires? Bella's lost in a world without attention and and Alyssa's struggling to keep her grades descent while juggling her secret love and her Brother's dirty little secrets. **

(Bella)BPOV:

My dream was a weird one. Two men, they were each tan, they were each good looking, dark brown hair. One was taller than the other, he had longer hair too, he also had blue/green eyes. The other one had cropped hair and dark green eyes. They were both pretty muscular and joked with each other a lot. They traveled in a 1967 Chevy Impala, It was a beautiful car too. It had been months since My mother actually had a real conversation with me, I had found the glory in ditching class. I was alone and kept having these dreams about these men, they were more confusing then the last. But it was always the same concept they were hunting things, evil things. My life is a wreck.

(Sam)SPOV:

Finally we got a response from Dad, and It was a confusing response. He told us we had two half sisters. They were each given up for adoption though. He told us that one lived in Forks Washington and it was our decision whether we wanted to see her or not, our other sister he had no idea where she was. I wanted to but Dean thought otherwise, he didn't want us getting attached. I accepted it with a hard expression and a sharp nod. Sometimes he can be so insensitive.

(Dean)DPOV:

Sam was being a baby about finding our sisters and it was pissing me off. He didn't think I wanted to see her? I did but I didn't want us or them getting attached when we knew we had to leave sooner or later. We had no time for family. Only if it was from dad, who I was also pissed at. He had children with another woman and that's the only thing he tells us before were once again disconnected. Thanks dad.

(Alyssa)APOV:

I was getting those scary dreams again and they were starting to freak me out. Mom said it was just because of Aaron, my older brother, he's been on a horror movie kick and watches them non stop now. I'm 13 and know every word to Nightmare on elm street, is that healthy? But these dreams are happening in real life, like I'm telling the future or something. And I'm starting to get freaked out. If seventh grade advanced geometry wasn't scary enough.

**Well here's a lookie look into their thoughts on the situation. Alyssa is an addition for zest and soon things shall come together. Chapter 2 will be up soon if I get at least 2 reviews so please, please, please review or alert! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay you completed my wishes, at least 2 reviews lol here's chapter 2 Enjoy!

* * *

**

APOV:

"Alyssa!" My mom burst into my room the next morning, I flew up in my bed confused.

"What?" I glanced around "Is there a fire?" I panicked and still full of sleep fell to the floor and rolled around in a ball, she laughed and pulled me to my feet, I stumbled a bit.

"No honey, there's not a fire were moving!" she smiled wider. My eyes widen

"Why?" I squeaked

Aaron busted in with my 6 year old sister Samantha with a wide grin. Was everyone happy except me?

"M-mom where are we moving?" I stumbled following her out the door and down to the kitchen

"Lawrence, Kansas" she clapped lightly

"Why?" I exclaimed

"Because your father and I are divorcing" That was not what I expected.

BPOV:

* * *

I walked into our home and found my mom on the couch, her fingers mingled together. I was suspicious as I dropped my bag to the floor. "hey" I said slowly.

"Bella how many times have I warned you about your grades?" she asked not looking at me

I replied unemotional "Alot"

"Yes _Alot _and you've made _no effort _to improve them" she still didn't look up "I talked to your father"

My eyes narrowed "Why?"

"Me, Phil, and your father all thought of it best if you were to leave to forks" she whispered, I felt betrayed just because of my stupid grades she was sending me away?

"Really? And I have no say in it?" I crossed my arms over my chest

"I'm sorry Bella, you should have tried harder sweet heart" she sighed and stood pecking my forehead. I rolled my eyes and stalked into my room, yanking my Wuthering Heights copy from my nightstand and locked myself in for the evening.

DPOV:

* * *

I was naming new mysteries off to Sam as he drew on a pad of paper and kept flipping through it.

"Hey!" I snapped finally "Am I boring you with all this hunting evil stuff?"

He glanced at me "No I'm listening, keep going" he went back to the pad of paper.

I went back to the stories but couldn't continue "And here a Sacramento man shot himself in the head.... three times" I held three fingers up, he continued to ignore as I waved my hand around. "Any of these things blowing up your skirt pal?"

"Wait I've seen this" he finally speaks

"Seen what?"

Realization in his eyes he jumped from the bed moving to his bag as I sipped from my coffee "What are you doing?" I asked as he threw a scrapbook on the bed.

"Dean I know where we have to go next" he straightened up and looked at me after comparing a picture to his tree drawing.

"Where?"

"Back home, back to Kansas"

"Okay Random" i shook my head "Where'd that come from?"

"Alright um, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right?" he walks over to me handing me a picture, of me, Dad, and Mom holding Sammy in front of our old house. "The house where mom died"

"Yeah" i said looking up from the picture

"And it didn't burn down right? I mean not completely, they rebuilt it right?" He seemed to be onto something in his head

""I-I guess so, yeah, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Okay, oh kay" he said breathlessly taking a seat in front of me " This is gunna sound crazy, but the people who live in our old house, I think they might be in danger".

APOV:

* * *

We arrived at our new house a a couple days later. It was large with a cool tree in the front. It was white, and an older styled house. Aaron and Samantha burst in beating Mom and I.

My mom smiled following, I rolled my eyes.

Weird vibes radiated from this house and onto me. I didn't like them at all, they freaked me out. "Alyssa" my mom glanced over her shoulder as I stood in the doorway

"Yeah?" I whispered

"Come inside" she ushered me in, I slowly stepped up the stairs behind Aaron and Sam, my head whipped down to the floor as scratching sounded in the basement. Then my head whipped up as the lights flickered. Weird.

That night, I lied in my new bed and let a couple tears fell as I heard scuffling in the basement again. My lights flickered again. I curled into a ball and blasted my headphones to drown the sounds out and squeezed my eyes shut tight.

My mom was still unpacking in the next room and I heard her go down stairs. I just felt a sickening feeling so I crept out of my room and followed her. But froze as the chair barricading my closet door slowly creaked away.

"Who are you?" I whispered as it continued to move away. I whimpered as the doors slowly creaked open, by themselves, and let a blood curdling scream out as a figure of fire stepped out

* * *

.

**Do you Supernatural fans remember which episode this is? If you don't its **_**Home **_**its the 9****th**** episode in the 1****st**** season. Its my favorite one and what better way to meet their little sister? Lol Okay you know what to do and thank you for your alerts and reviews! **

**~VDLovur(Izzy)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers and may I say WOW, because like I didn't expect this story to get any attention at all because I have another Twi/Supernatural story called Starstrukk and it's about Jake finding an imprint (Not Nessie), a girl named Kia. It had one reader and she was awesome so if you like this check that one out :D Well anyway I'm updating Chapter 3! Yay okay I'm excited about this one hehehe but It shows how Alyssa is with her family and Sam and Dean experience it with a wtf expression LOL. I would too. And I'm so sorry for confusion and the Samantha part it just like popped into my head idk why though and we shall all forget about John's other son Adam! But um these girls aren't Mary's children they come from another woman, but Alyssa is 13 and Bella is 17. I hope this clears all confusion up!

* * *

**

Jerking upright in my bed, my chest heaved with heavy breaths and I wiped a hand over my wet forehead. What a terrible nightmare.... I thought as my mom yelled for me down below. I jumped out but my foot was still caught in my sheets so I fell face first into the cashmere carpet.

"Ow" I moaned sitting up examining my rug burnt knees and elbows. Traveling down the staircase in my shorts and tank top I found Aaron listening to my Ipod and leapt from the bottom step and on his back; we fell.

"What are you doing with my Ipod! I told you, you can't use it!" I yelled holding his arms down. He glared back.

"You were asleep!" he jambs an elbow into my jaw, stunning me for a moment. He took the time and crawled away.

"Your going to break my teeth idiot!" I crawled after him grabbing his ankle and dragging back. Even if I was 97 pounds and 5 foot 3 inches and he was 120 pounds and 5 foot 9 inches, I was stronger, and he knew it.

"Let me go!" he thrashed his legs aiming for my face probably

"Go Alyssa!" Samantha cheered from the table as we crawled into the kitchen.

"Give me back my Ipod!" I yelled throwing a plastic cup at his head.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" My mom yelled holding me back from my idiot brother. He stuck his tongue out and ran away. She knew I would possibly cause permanent damage if I wanted too so she stopped our fights early.

"Why can't we restrain him in a mental institution again?" I grumbled standing up and brushing dirt and dust from my knees and palms.

"Stop that, now what did he do now?" she sighed, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"He was born" I mumbled, Samantha giggled.

"Aaron!" My mom hollered, he came in and I glared at him and stomped his way making him jump and run away, I giggled inward and smirked.

"Stop that" My mom growled pushing me over to a chair, I smirked letting my hair fall in my face and high fived Sammy and we giggled together but it all stopped as I met a matching pair of my own blue/ green eyes.

* * *

BPOV:

I stumbled off the plane awkwardly bumping into everyone. Charlie waved me over and I sighed before shuffling over to him.

"Hey Bells!" he awkwardly hugged me while grabbing my bags

"Hey Char- Dad" I plastered a smile on my face.

"How was you flight?" he asked as we drove back to his house

"Boring"

"Did you sleep at all?" he attempted for conversation again

"No"

"Well uh your going to love forks, I got you a truck, you start school tomorrow, and when your grades are brought up you can go home again" he nodded

"Cool"

I stared at the miles and miles of vegetation and before I realized it I'm sleeping. I glanced around, everything was dark and then before my eyes they all turned to trees. I was in a forest. No a meadow... The trees turned to a beautiful meadow full of gorgeous flowers and pouring sunshine. There was a little girl, she was beautiful. About 13, she had long flowing dark brown hair shining chestnut brown in the sun, her blue/green eyes shined, she had tan skin glowing and her pink lips curved into a smile. She wore a knee length white halter dress. White ballet flats and in her hand was a piece of glass stained in crimson blood.

"Hi Bella" she chimed

"H-hi" I stuttered trying to step back, but I couldn't

"Your back!" she clapped

"What?"

"C'mon we've been waiting for you" she giggled behind her bloody palm

"Your bleeding!" I shrieked, she ignored me

"C'mon Bella! We've been waiting for you" she giggled and ran away

...._C'mon Bella were waiting for you.... Bella were waiting for you..... _

"Bella?" Charlie shakes me again, I jerked up and hit my head on the roof of the car.

"Ow" I rubbed my head.

"Uh, were here" he cleared his throat, I nodded and climbed out and my jaw dropped open.

SPOV:

* * *

We knocked on the front door of our home and soon it opened to a beautiful woman. She had long dark red hair, soft brown eyes crinkled by her warm smile. She wore a blue tank top, and jeans. A little girl clutched her hand, she had long ebony hair and dark brown eyes, her bottom lip quivered as she clutched the woman's hand.

"Hello" The woman spoke, she had a melodious voice.

"Hello, were federal-" Dean was saying but I cut him off

"Uh Hi were Sam and Dean Winchester we used to live here"

"Winchester? Uh I think I found some of your old stuff" she laughed lightly

"Really" Dean smiled back at the woman, uh oh.

"Yes, Um come in, I'm Fiona" she stepped from the doorway.

"This is my daughter Samantha" she introduced the little girl glued to her hip, I smiled at the little girl and she giggled and ran away. I laughed watching her hide behind the chair.

"That's my son Aaron" she points to a tall boy in the living room sifting through an Ipod, he also had the little girls Deep ebony hair but the woman's soft brown eyes. He nodded to us.

"My daughter Alyssa is asleep" she smiled, it was noon. I laughed. "Alyssa honey get up!" she yelled up the staircase. A few moments later a girl flew down the staircase. She didn't have dark anything. Her hair was a shining chestnut in the sunlight. Her skin was a soft champagne color and she was slim, yet she packed a lot of force as she tackled Aaron to the floor.

"What are you doing with my Ipod! I told you, you can't use it!" she yelled holding his arms down. He glared back up at the girl.

"You were asleep!" he jammed an elbow into her jaw she was stunned for a moment as he took the time to crawl away from her.

"Your going to break my teeth idiot!" she shouted and crawled after him grabbing his ankle and dragging him back, his nails clawed into the wood.

"Let me go!" he thrashed his legs aiming for her face

"Go Alyssa!" Samantha cheered from the table as they crawled into the kitchen.

"Give me back my Ipod!" she yelled grabbing and throwing a plastic cup at his head.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Fiona yelled holding the fuming little girl back from Aaron. He stuck his tongue out and ran away.

"Why can't we restrain him in a mental institution again?" she grumbled standing up and brushing dirt and dust from her bare knees and palms.

"Stop that, now what did he do now?" Fiona sighed with her hands on her hips, the girl crossed her arms over her chest covered by a peach tank top and shuffled her ankle over her foot looking down.

"He was born" she mumbled under her breath, Samantha giggled.

"Aaron!" Fiona hollered into the doorway, he came in and the girl glared at him and stomped his way making him jump and run away, she giggled evilly in her mouth and smirked.

"Stop that" Fiona growled pushing her over to the chair beside Samantha, her hair fell in her face and over her smirk as she high fived Samantha and she giggled, I glanced at Dean who had a small smile. Alyssa froze meeting my eyes. Fiona shuffled away, Alyssa had my eyes exactly, a light blue shadowed on the inside with a light green and flaring yellow. Her hair shined the same color as Dean and I in the sunshine and her skin was tanner than I thought.

"Who are you?" she asked, chin high. Interesting little girl.

* * *

**Okay here's chapter 3 you know what to do for chapter 4!**

**~VDLovur13(Izzy)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I'll be updating all of my stories on Saturdays or Sundays it depends if I'm busy, So expect my updates on the weekend enjoy.

* * *

**

Sam POV:

"Uh were Sam and Dean, we used to live here" I smiled warmly

"Hey Liss, Do you think they lived when _they _lived here?" Samantha whispered

"Who?" Alyssa asked

"The rats"

"Samantha where there's a basements, there's rats so probably" she shrugged, there was a weird look in her eyes, like... relief of some sort.

"So you just moved in?" Dean asked Fiona

"Uh yeah from Medina" Fiona nodded

"Do you have family here?" he asked

"Um, no, we just uh needed a fresh start, that's all" she nodded, there was a bit of sorrow in those deep eyes, Alyssa, Samantha, and Aaron's faces were emotionless, Aaron was across the table from the girls working on homework, Alyssa didn't notice him as she stared off into space.

"You know, New town, New Job, as soon as I find one" she smiled "New house" Alyssa looked up now, meeting her eyes.

"What if you never get a job, you were an inn keeper. Would we go back to Ohio?" she asked, her siblings looked up now.

"Probably not honey, we don't own that inn anymore" her mom gave her a look and Alyssa looked away, sad.

"So how are you liking it so far?" I asked dragging my eyes from the girl to her mother.

"Uh, All do respect to your child hood home, I mean I'm sure you have alot of happy memories here, but this place has its issues" she spun around to wash a dish

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well it's just getting old" she turned, a hand on her hip

"Like the wiring, you know, flickering lights almost hourly"

"That's too bad" Dean nodded "What else?"

"Um, Sinks backed up, The rats in the basement" Dean was looking down a bit and she stopped "I'm sorry, I don't mean to complain"

"No" he smiled reassuringly shaking his head a bit "Have you _seen _the rats, or have you just heard Scratching?"

"Just the scratching" Alyssa sat up straight "And my nightmares"

Everyone looked at her "What are you talking about Liss?" Aaron asked

She was looking straight at me "There was a figure in my closet, it moved the chair out of the way, and it was on _fire_"

Dean and I exchanged a quick glance with each other "And that's not in any of Aaron's movies" she glanced between her own family. I felt a strange sensation around her, she reminded me of someone but I couldn't place it, I automatically felt protective of her.

* * *

BPOV:

It was a truck! On the driveway was a rusty red truck. It had a bulbous cab and the build of the truck that you found unscathed at an accident with parts of the foreign car it damaged scattered around it. I smiled genuinely "Wow dad" I breathed

"So you like it?" he asked

"I-I love it!" I exclaimed, he smiled and nodded.

That night the howling wind wouldn't cease its Whooshing sound the night before school. I don't know what was keeping me up longer, the howling wind or the fear I wouldn't dream of _them _again. The men, or the beautiful, bloody girl. I muffled a scream into my pillow and stared up at the ceiling tracing patterns.

Little did I know I fell asleep. The ceiling disappeared and was replaced with an inflamed home. A family rushed out quickly with the short hair man behind them. There was a mom clutching her son and little daughter in tears. The man watched the house flame up then a second later, the long haired man burst out the door with the beautiful girl in his arms, she was burying her head in his chest and the woman cried out as he set her on her feet. The scene ended quickly as Charlie hollered my name. My eyes opened and I sat up wiping my forehead.

Charlie wished me good luck after our quiet event of breakfast, I nodded and he left for his job. That was his wife and children once he left. Soon I left for school and slid walking to my truck. I climbed in quickly rubbing and breathing on my hands. It was warm in the cab of my truck and smelled faintly of leather and tobacco. The school I found easily and was happy that my truck didn't stick out, all these cars were older except for a shiny silver Volvo.

I associated with a woman at the front desk who showed me my schedule and school map, then I was off. School dragged on until lunch who I sat with a girl and her friend's. She was shorter than i and talked alot, her name was Jessica. She was droning on and on about teachers and boys with her friend's. That's when _they _entered.

* * *

APOV:

I felt I could trust Sam, he seemed to be a little like me. Like he understood about my dream, that maybe it meant something. Maybe it did, I don't know. I was a little sad when they left. I wish I could get to know them. Dean was even cool, My mom was flustered as we unpacked. I had changed into jeans and a white v-neck with my flip flops and my hair up in a ponytail.

"Mom, do you think Sam and Dean are coming back?" I asked as we were in the kitchen washing dishes together, I wanted to know if they felt the vibes too.

"I don't think so honey" she smiled, I nodded a bit disappointed.

Tomorrow was my first day of school and I was uneasy. I knew I was going to work harder for my mom's sake but I was probably going to be a loner. I was sad at the thought as I got ready for bed then climbed in, the scratching didn't cease and my stomach churned as I saw the closet, I pulled the covers over my head and squeezed my eyes shut tight.

**Review and Alert please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this first part is straight outta twilight because as hard as I thought i could not think of any way better than to introduce the Cullen's so be prepared for De Ja Vu lol. But I'm going to be twisting the Supernatural episode so Alyssa gets to see them more. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Not Sam:'[ Not Dean :'[ Not Edward Nothing!

* * *

**

BPOV:

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention. They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes — purplish, bruise like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.

But all this is not why I couldn't look away. I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful — maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze haired boy. They were all looking away — away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray — unopened soda, unbitten apple — and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible.

My eyes darted back to th**e** others, who sat unchanging. "Who are they?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten.

As she looked up to see who I meant — though already knowing, probably, from my tone — suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine. He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest — it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.

My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath. I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them. Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue here — small town names? I finally remembered that my neighbor was called Jessica, a perfectly common name. There were two girls named Jessica in my History class back home.

"They are… very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.

"Which ones are the Cullen's?" I asked. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.

Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. Surely I would have noticed them on one of my summers here.

"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

I felt a surge of pity, and relief. Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here, and certainly not the most interesting by any standard.

As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullen's, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation. "Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today — he had a slightly frustrated expression. I looked down again.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down.

I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too.

After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful — even the big, brawny one. It was unsettling to watch. The one named Edward didn't look at me again.

I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if I'd been sitting alone. I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day. One of my new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that her name was Angela, had Biology II with me the next hour.

We walked to class together in silence. She was shy, too.

When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat.

As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face — it was hostile, furious.

I looked away quickly, shocked, going red again. I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table. The girl sitting there giggled. I'd noticed that his eyes were black — coal black.

Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by him, bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd given me.

I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favorite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odor. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us, and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

Unfortunately the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I took notes carefully anyway, always looking down.

I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the strange boy next to me. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed.

He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother.

The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for his tight fist to loosen? It never did; he continued to sit so still it looked like he wasn't breathing.

What was wrong with him?

Was this his normal behavior? I questioned my judgment on Jessica's bitterness at lunch today. Maybe she was not as resentful as I'd thought.

It couldn't have anything to do with me. He didn't know me from Eve..

I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase if looks could kill suddenly ran through my mind.

At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose — he was much taller than I'd thought — his back to me, and he was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat. Weird.

* * *

APOV:

I woke up with the sun streaming straight into my surprised and tired eyes, I hissed a curse and clenched my teeth dragging the pillow over my face, My alarm wouldn't shut up! Oh yeah school, I sat up in my bed and yawned and stretched. Yay, I thought sarcastically and climbed out edging toward my closet slowly. I pulled the doors apart slightly and peeked in, my clothes were all in order, no fiery figure here. Letting a deep breath out I opened the doors fully apart and pulled a burgundy long sleeve, navy blue sweatshirt, bell bottoms, and my vans out.

Heading into the bathroom I froze hearing two familiar voices and peeked over the railing and smiled, Sam and Dean were talking to my mom. I ran into the bathroom and changed quickly, yanking my thick hair into a crazy bun and washing my face real quick, I grabbed my book bag and skipped down stairs.

"Hi" I smiled at Sam then Dean, hopefully they would find it cute and not cute, telling by Sam's smile he wasn't freaked. (**AN: Sam's not a pedophile or anything either, he just finds Alyssa like a little sister or something xD)**

"Hey Alyssa" he nodded, Dean waved and I waved back.

"I have school today" I made a face, Sam chuckled.

"What grade are you in?" he questioned

"7th, I hate it, 4th grade was the easiest" I sighed, Aaron ran down with Samantha and out the door.

"Race for shot gun!" he yelled over his shoulder, As much as I wanted to stay and talk with them I didn't want the back seat of my mom's tiny Miata.

"Bye guys, See you later" I smiled and sprinted away barely beating Aaron at the door.

"Ha-Ha" I smiled sweetly.

We arrived at the middle school in about 15 minutes, kids crowded the front as Aaron and I climbed out. I felt uneasy, Sadly Aaron had friend's here. I didn't.

"Hey Mom" I leaned back in through the window "Why were Sam and Dean here this morning?"

She smiled "Their going to help out a little with the house, but I'm going to an interview for work today so I won't be home today, Aaron will walk you home and you guys will pick Samantha up, A plumber is coming today too, so let him in. And _Be nice _to Sam and Dean, okay?"

I smiled an angel grin "I always am"

She rolled her eyes as I pulled out, I spun around and gulped. School sped by until lunch which seemed like forever, I had PE first period, Language arts second period, Visual Arts third period, Math fourth period, Lunch, science fifth period, and Social studies sixth Period. Aaron was with his friend's and I wandered the campus. I found 4 girls that looked interesting. One of them was in 3 of my classes, she was slim, curly brown hair full of bounce, soft green eyes, braces, and she was really pretty. I remembered her name from PE, Kira, The other girl had long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, glasses, pale skin, and laughed loud. I'll call her glasses. The 3rd girl was shorter than the others, had tan skin, short and messy brown hair, she had an interesting sense of style wearing a green head band, tan cargo pants, moccasins, and a kiss shirt. She's going to be short one. The last girl was tall, she was thin to the max though. Her hair was light, almost blond but it was neat falling to her shoulders. She had porcelain skin, dimples, and big brown eyes. She'll be called tall big brown eyes.

They were trying to send a stuffed monkey flying using a skateboard, but they were doing it wrong. Shall I interfere? Maybe I could befriend them.

"You guys are doing it wrong" I walked over kicking the Monkey to one side of the board and jumping onto the other end, the monkey flew in the air and onto my face. I laughed with them and it fell to the ground.

"Were dumb" Kira laughed

"Your new huh?" Tall big brown eyes asked me, I nodded

"Transferred from Medina"

"No way!" Glasses eyes widened "I used to live in Medina!" she smiled

"I miss it" I sighed

"Care to join us in Merrily frolicking?" Short one asked

"Sure, oh by the way I'm Alyssa" I introduced myself

"I'm Kira, that's Kate" she pointed to tall, big brown eyes. "Lex" she pointed to glasses "Jade" she pointed to short one.

"Hey" I nodded "So is there anything fun to do here?" I asked as we walked

"Um, There's a rad diner that we hang out at, and there's Kira's church that has a lot of cute guys" Lex smiled

"Praise the lord!" We laughed but I froze as we were passed by the hottest guy I've ever seen. He had fine porcelain skin, jet black and choppy hair falling over his forehead and beautiful gray and teal specked eyes. His eyes were framed by dark lashes, his cheekbones were sharp and high, his features were well proportioned, he had pink curved lips carved up at the sides, his body was long and slender. He wore all black, his hands were stuffed in his pockets as he walked with two other guys.** (AN: He is actually important to the story btw) **

"Hey Kira" he winked at her as he passed, his voice was the perfect tone, not to deep, not to high. "Kira's friend" he arched an eye brow at me and smirked.

Kira smiled and giggled when he was gone. "Who was that?" I peered over my shoulder with my jaw dropped open. "Evan Vierra" Lex smiled dreamily at his retreating figure.

"He's kind of a jerk on the outside but he's very sweet on the inside, he's had a crush on me since 5th grade" Kira smiled over her shoulder. I frowned slightly.

"Why'd he look at me though?" I questioned

"Because he took interest, he finds you a good accessory" Kate answered disgusted

"I take it you don't like him" I smiled

"Kate hates him because he walks around like the hottest thing on campus, which he is, but she doesn't really know him" Kira looked pointedly at Kate.

"Because he's a jerk face!" she exclaimed

"How do you know him so well?" I asked Kira

"We had a project in Language Arts once and the teacher paired us up and he was really sweet" she smiled "and he kissed me" She added with a smile.

Hmmm what if I take interest too?

* * *

DPOV:

Sam confided that he felt a strange protection over Alyssa, and that he knew something was stirring in that house, I believed him on both things. This girl was strong on the outside but there was something in her eyes that showed she was vulnerable to the Supernatural.

"We could go back and offer our help to Fiona" he suggested

"What help though?" I asked "And are you just wanting to protect her?"

He looked undecided "I don't know, I mean I want this family safe but her I _need _her to be safe"

I nodded "Keep an eye on her, she looks like a trouble maker"

"I know" he smiled fleetingly "she reminds me of you"

I thought for a moment before laughing "How?"

"She's protective too, and can keep secrets from her siblings" he gave me a pointed look.

"Let's go" I stood ignoring him.

We arrived at the house and Sam knocked, a few moments later Fiona opened the door with a warm smile.

"Hello boys"

"Hello Fiona" Dean smiled, her eyes met his and stayed locked.

"We wondered if there's anything we can help you with here" he spoke for me

"Um, Possibly if you want" she nodded

"Um come in" she stepped from the doorway letting us in. She walked away for a second and a door shut upstairs and Alyssa skipped down the stairs, smiling at us. She could be friendly?

"Hi" she smiled at me then Dean

"Hey Alyssa" I nodded with a warm smile, Beside me Dean waved to her she waved back and stepped down from the stairs.

"I have school today" she made a disgusted face, I chuckled.

"What grade are you in?" I questioned

"7th, I hate it, 4th grade was the easiest" she sighed, That's true. Then a moment later Aaron ran down with Samantha and out the door.

"Race for shot gun!" he yelled over his shoulder at her, she seemed to be contemplating something in her mind staring at us.

"Bye guys, See you later" she smiled and sprinted away.

"Seems like the little girl has a crush on you" Dean teased

"Dude really?" I exclaimed quietly

"Um, would you guys mind waiting here for a bit, i have to drive the kids to school it won't take long I promise" Fiona came out flustered.

"Yeah, we'll be fine" Dean smiled, she smiled back and ran out the door.

"Let's look around" Dean glanced around, I nodded and we parted, me upstairs and him into the kitchen.

**Okie, I'll update possibly this week because I'm excited about this story! **

**~VDLovur(Izzy)**


	6. Chapter 6

**To answer anyone's question, Yes Alyssa is the bloody girl in Bella's dreams.

* * *

**

BPOV:

* * *

I think my life had taken a disastrous turn, First my dreams of the bloody girl, and the beautiful men, now this jerk hating me for no apparent reason! What have I done to deserve this, was it my grades, attitude, what? I'll change. I decided.

The day sped by, I found that I had followers, Mike, and Eric. They were nice enough but I didn't do well with boys attention, I didn't like it. The week passed by in a blur, Edward Cullen wasn't there, I was pissed. How could _I _have caused this!? It's not possible. But my dreams of the bloody girl increased, except some of them she wasn't bloody but pissed and others her hand wasn't the only thing bloody, sometimes blood was all over her face, or her neck, or even her stomach. They frightened me, I wanted to help her so bad. But I was not the blood type, I got sick at the sight and smell, no one understood when I said i could smell blood, but oh boy I could.

I was doodling a picture of her in Biology when Edward Cullen arrived in the seat beside me. I didn't look up, I was fixated on the picture. She was dressed in the white halter dress again, her hair flowed down her stomach and back as she looked down, eyes closed and mouth curved into a smile. She had the knife piercing her palm again.

"Hello" Edward nodded as I looked up

"Hey" I hissed venomously, no way was he getting out of being a total ass. He flinched

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior last week"

"Really?" That surprised me, I softened a bit.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for my looks, I was pissed that day" he chuckled, the right corner of my mouth curved up.

"Really? Were you pissed all week?" I arched an eye brow. Class started before he could answer.

APOV:

* * *

It turned out I had Lex in my last two classes, Kira, Jade, Kate, and Evan were in my last period. I entered with Lex and found a seat in the back of her, in front of Jade, on the left of Evan and on the right of a very tall girl from my 4th period math, I recalled her name was Angela. She had shoulder length dark brown, wavy hair, and dark skin. She was possibly 5'9. I was tiny compared to her. She also pissed me off because in math she tripped me as I was walking to my seat, if she messes with me again, she better be on a close look out.

I watched our teacher drone on and on with half attention. My other half was on how messed up my love life would be If I started one, I was basically Psycho. But behind a Psychotic girl is a guy who better be cool with it.

"Hey" Evan whispered to me pulling my attention away.

"What?" I hissed in response to him

"Pass this to Ang" he tossed a folded white note onto my desk.

"No" I threw it back onto his desk

"Awe, C'mon please- um what was your name?" he arched an eye brow

"Alyssa, Now pass it yourself" I rolled my eyes crossing my legs. He smirked and dropped his advances leaning back into his seat. I caught Kira's eye after, she saw everything. I hid my smile and looked down. I was grateful after school until I remembered we had to walk home. I was waiting for Aaron on the planter when Evan confronts me once more.

"Your blocking the sun" I said not looking up from my book I was reading.

"Sorry for being a jerk in History" he apologized, I looked up

"Excuse me, What?" I batted my eye lashes setting my book down.

"I was an ass to you, Okay?" he rolled his eyes, I smiled

"So after one day here, I've got a pretty solid profile for you, and you are an ass, so I don't need conformation of that so don't waste you breath with your apologies" I nodded and started to put my stuff away.

"I didn't mean to be so mean, but could we like uh hang out sometime?" He asked hesitantly

"Hmm Let me think" I pulled my bag over my shoulder "No" I smiled and started to walk away with a smug smile leaving him contemplating behind me.

"Hey Aaron do you know who Evan Vierra is?" I asked as we walked home with Samantha humming to my music behind us, I remembered he started school here 2 weeks earlier than I. Aaron's head whipped up.

"Why?" his eyes narrowed

"I don't know, I was um talking him today" I shrugged

"Why?" He asked as we reached the front door

" Because he was talking to me" I rolled my eyes "But he's a jerk" I threw my bag down onto the couch.

"Yes I've met him, and his girlfriend Angela" My head whipped up

"That bitch is his girlfriend?" I groaned

"I thought you didn't like him" he arched an eye brow walking up the stairs.

"I don't!" I yelled grabbing a textbook and throwing it, he laughed and ran away dodging it. I crossed my arms and sighed. Evan infuriated me, but he was so damn cute, when he smiled he revealed two adorable dimples on his cheek..... AH shut up Alyssa! I heard noises in the kitchen and slowly edged toward the doorway grabbing Aaron's base ball bat from the wall.

"Oh hey guys" I smiled at Dean and Sam who were in the kitchen discussing something, I dropped my weapon .

"Hey Alyssa" Sam smiled at me

"Is my mom here?" I asked looking through the refrigerator.

"No"

"We were just about to leave" Dean informed me, I frowned slightly

"Oh" I nodded "Can I ask you guys something first?" I asked

"Sure" Sam nodded

"Um, About the fire figure, I mean, not to knock your house but um do you think there's something here? Because the second I steppped in I _felt _something, something unexplainable"

The guys glanced at each other "Possibly"

"Is my family in danger?, Are you guys in danger helping us?, Is the town in danger?" I rambled on

"Your family may be in danger" Sam admitted quietly

"But I-I've been having these dreams" I sighed

Sam knelt down so we were eye level "And they've been coming true?"

"Yes" I whispered, eyes wide.

Sam glanced up at Dean. "I have those too" he admitted

"Your not alone" I smiled "Do they scare you too?"

"They terrify me"

"There's something else too" I whispered "I've never shown anyone yet"

I moved over to the counter setting my palm over a knife so my hand was hovering over the handle, then taking a deep breath the handle flew up and and into my palm, I grabbed it with a tight grip.

"Sam can't do that" Dean stared at my palm wide eyed

"What's wrong with me?" I dropped the knife onto the floor and stepped away horrified.

"Alyssa, I have those dreams too, there's nothing wrong with you" Sam grabbed my upper arms softly

"There's something wrong with _us_" he winked, I smiled and nodded.

Sam's POV:

* * *

I was sad and confused that Alyssa had my power, she didn't need them. Why did _we _have them is what I was struggling over, were there others like us?

"Dean,There is definitely a spirit here" I demanded as we drove back to our motel room. "The scratching the flickering lights, Both signs of a malevolent spirit and what about Alyssa's dream a _figure on fire?_"

"And Fiona was the woman in your dream?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, well I'm just creeped out your weirdo visions are coming true"

"Well forget about that for a minute, The thing in the house do you think its the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?"

"I don't know!"

"Well has it come back or has it been here the whole time?"

"Maybe it's something else entirely different Sam, I don't know yet!"

"Well that family is in _danger _Dean" I demanded "We have to get them out of that house"

"And we will" he demanded moving to the drivers side door of the Impala, I stayed where I was.

"I mean now!"

He spun around to face me "And how are we going to do that huh? You got a story she's gonna believe?"

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow! xD You guys deserve it with your awesome Reviews and Alerts and Favorites blah blah blah just continue it lol **

**~VDLovur13(Izzy)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Since you guys left amazing reviews and alerts I'll be posting chapters, Today, tomorrow, and if I can Tuesday! This is where I'm going to start twisting the fate of Twilight and Supernatural lol I love you all enjoy!**

**P.S. Sam, Dean, Alyssa, and Bella will soon enough meet be calm people xD

* * *

**

BPOV:

I could live here without committing suicide.... I hope. Life was looking up as I hung out with my "friend's" during school, and I was peaceful enough at home.

I was stuck in a routine, Wake up, get ready, eat breakfast, drive to school, suffer through school, go grocery shopping, come home, cook, eat, home work, read, e-mail, then bed. It was like this until one day after school, Jessica invited me to a shopping trip in Port Angeles. I figured I needed a little "Girl time" with my friend's so I agreed and checked it with Charlie.

I rode in the back of Jessica's car with them in the front chatting away, my mind wandered to Edward Cullen then. He was okay with me now, he didn't glare but still kept his distance and it pissed me off. I wanted to demand what his problem was but I didn't need the confrontation in my life right now.

We got at the dress shop earlier then I'd hoped, I watched as they switched dress to dress to dress in boredom, Mike was taking Jess to prom and Erick was taking Angela. They each asked me along with Tyler but I turned all of them down and made up a trip to Seattle which turned real as Edward offered- more like demanded- to drive with me, how could I oblige? I also went to the beach and walked down the beach side with an old friend; Jacob Black.

He was nice enough, cute, and his dad is my dad's best friend and he's the one who gave me my truck, Jacob fixed it up nice for me. But the stories he was telling me about the Cullen's and his tribe they were insane, Like his tribe was descendants from _wolves _and the Cullen's were the pale faces or Vampires. I knew there was something unworldly about Edward, but I was too frightened to confront him but I would soon. The dreams of the bloody child turned to her in war, then her and I and I wanted to meet this girl, something strange was happening now too. One day I was cooking and I accidentally burnt my finger on the stove and I just closed my eyes feeling a strange, beautiful, wonderful golden feeling in my body and when I opened my eyes it was gone.

I was freaking out keeping all of this bubbled up inside, I think I would explode if I didn't tell anyone _soon_. I realized something glancing around my surroundings, down the block was a book store holding a book of the Quilluette history that I wanted to examine.

"Bella?" Jessica's voice invaded my thoughts, my head snapped up.

"Huh?"

Angela smiled gently "Your not into this kind of stuff huh?"

"Um, I just want to visit this book store, I'll meet up with you guys in a few. Cool?" I stood gathering my coat, directions and purse in my hands and exited that hell hole.

I had bought my book and was in a narrow alley way behind a drug store skimming the book as evening crept up along with five guys. I knew I couldn't take them, half were drunk. They kept touching me so I swatted them away with my book.

"Why don't you hang out with us?" One slurred touching my arm.

"Don't touch me" I nearly snarled sending him flying back into the wall with my _mind_?

I stepped back frightened and wide eyed, they backed off just as wide eyed.

"Leave me alone!" I threw a punch into one guys surprised face, he fell back and one ran away as Edward Cullen's silver Volvo sped around the corner.

"Get in!" he demanded, threw myself into the passenger seat quickly and just as quick as he arrived we were gone.

* * *

APOV:

The next few days at school I hung out with my friend's feeling Evan's stolen glances on my back, along with Angela's stolen glares. They started to bug me but I controlled my anger like a good girl.

"What's with you and Evan?" Kate asked after school as we reached the planter I was supposed to wait for Aaron at.

"Me and Evan? Nothing" My eye brows merged in confusion.

"He keeps _looking _at you, it's weird" she shuddered

My phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?"

"Liss?" Aaron questioned

"No, It's the Easter bunny, what do you want?"

"Can you and Kate walk home alone today? I have soccer practice"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Samantha's home right?"

"Yeah, she'll let you in"

I nodded and hung up. Kate's house was 5 houses from our house so she walked home with Aaron, Samantha and I.

"So your _positive _you don't like Evan?" Kate questioned as we reached her house

"Katelyn" I sighed teasingly "I'm positive now _go_" I smirked pushing her.

I stopped at the mailbox to check the mail when an _awful_ pain shot straight through my school, I hissed squeezing my eyes shut tight and rubbing my temples, I opened my eyes, my vision was black. I sank down to my knees in pain until a vision set in place it was my mom in our kitchen with a plumber.

"No, sir, nothing weird down there, I promise. Sink just backed up on its own." Mom sighed

"Well, I'll take a look." The plumber huffed

"Thanks. Oh, okay, I'll get out of your way" Mom nodded and left the man.

"Mom!" My voice yelled

"Goodbye honey" I heard with the door slamming shut

The plumber set his tools down and began looking at the pipes under the sink. A few feet away, by Samantha's coloring table, a toy monkey sitting with cymbals in its hands. Without warning, started up. It clashed its cymbals together loudly while cackling. After a moment, the plumber looked up, confused. The toy stopped. The plumber stood up and tried to turn the garbage disposal on, but it doesn't work. Instead, he rolls up his sleeve and stuck his hand down the disposal. He thought he feels something in the drain, but when he takes his hand out, there is nothing there. He sticks most of his arm back down the disposal. Suddenly, the garbage disposal starts up. The plumber's arm is being completely torn apart as blood splatters everywhere. At the same time, the cymbal-clashing monkey starts up again, cackling as the plumber screams.

My vision returned to normal once more as I looked into the worried and confused face of Evan, I glanced around confused. I was still at the mailbox, but I was on the floor on my knees with Evan clutching my shoulders shaking me a bit.

"Alyssa, are you okay??" he asked

"N-no" I shook my head quickly

He helped me stand, one hand holding my elbow the other on my hip, he was helping me keep my balance I realized. "Did you follow me?" I demanded

"No, I came to get my mail and found you on your knees staring wide eyed at nothing, I said hey but you didn't reply and when I shook you, nothing happened I got worried" he replied helping me across the street.

"S-somethings going to happen and I can't stop it!" I whispered as we reached the porch swing.

"What do you mean?" he sat down beside me

"I can't explain, but we can't be friend's. I promised Kate I don't like you" I shook my head

"Why are you letting Kate run your social life?" he shrugged

My head snapped up, he was right. "Fine" I sighed "Meet me tomorrow at the park and we'll hang out"

He nodded and stood, he turned his head to me as we were walking away "And may be you'll explain what happened" Then he turned away and walked.

* * *

DPOV:

"We just gotta chill out, that's all. You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do?" I told Sam as we were stopped at the gas station

Sam sighed "We'd try to figure out what we were dealin' with. We'd dig into the history of the house"

"Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened" I nodded

"Yeah, but how much _do_ we know? I mean, how much do you actually remember?"

"About that night, you mean?"

He looked at me with soft eyes "Yeah."

"Not much. I remember the fire…the heat" I paused in thought "And then I carried you out the front door"

Confusion filled his features "You did?"

"Yeah, what, you never knew that?"

He shook his head "No"

"And, well, you know Dad's story as well as I do. Mom was….was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her"

"And he never had a theory about what did it?"

"If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times"

"Okay. So, if we're gonna figure out what's goin' on now…we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it's the same thing"

"Yeah. We'll talk to Dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time"

After a moment of silence Sam spoke again "Does this feel like just another job to you?" I didn't reply

"I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom" I turned the corner, standing beside the bathroom door I pulled my phone out glancing around to check no one's around as I dial dad's number.

His voicemail answered "This is John Winchester. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235"

"Dad? I know I've left you messages before. I don't even know if you'll get 'em" I clear my throat "But I'm with Sam. And we're in Lawrence. And there's somethin' in our old house. I don't know if it's the thing that killed Mom or not, but…." My voice cracked a bit "And the family, I think we found our sister. Not Bella the other one, I haven't mentioned it to Sam but she's too much like us not to be.... I don't know what to do" I cry a bit "So, whatever you're doin', if you could get here. Please. I need your help, Dad" as I hung up I found tears in my eyes and wiped them away.

**Aaaaawe poor dean ): That was one part I didn't like about The Home episode, they made Dean sad )): Okiie I'll update tomorrow Goodbye for now my faithful readers! **

**~VDLovur13(Izzy) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, um I know I promised a chapter today but I am like totally falling back on home work :\ and I haven't found time to **_**write **_**the chapter so I can't update today. But I promise Bella will meet her lost siblings!!! Okiie expect a few update's this week, and next week or PM me if i'm behind kk over and out! **

**~VDLovur13(Izzy)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay this may not be such a great chapter because I am _really _sick today so please forgive me. Okay read on xDD

* * *

**

BPOV:

I was shooken up from what I did to that guy and I couldn't ease my confusion, i turned to Edward and sighed.

"Did you see everything?"

He glanced at me then the road "Most of it"

"Don't lie" I snapped "You saw what I did to that guy"

He nodded "I did, I've never seen so much power"

"In your, What? 100 years of life?"

He whipped his head to the side to look at me "Excuse me?"

I shrugged "You heard me, I know what you are. Vampire"

He looked taken aback, I could care less. I was freaking out I knew what I had to, find the bloody girl, soon.

"I need your help though" I whispered

He was still confused "I ask the questions"

I glared "Fine, but once those questions are answered. You help me"

He nodded sharply "Fine".

"First question" he spoke as we drove. "How did you find out what I am?"

"Jacob Black, remember the trip I invited you too? La Push. Yeah he told me the stories"

"Hmmm, the last names familiar Aaah Ephraim Black"

I narrowed my eyes "So you knew Jake's ancestors?"

He scoffed "Briefly"

"Okay, Why aren't you afraid?"

I shrugged "You won't hurt me"

He stared at me "How do you know?"

"Because you don't want to" I exhaled "and i've seen scarier"

"Like what?"

"What I need your help with"

We were at the restaurant now.

"Bella, Your right about one thing. I don't want you to be afraid of me"

I twisted in my seat staring at him "Good, Because I'm not"

He climbed out of the car and was at my side soon, pulling the door open he extended his hand to me, I grabbed it and climbed out. His touch was ice cold, I gasped and looked at him, his lips curved up in a crooked smile as he led me to Jess and Ang.

"Hey guys" I nodded, their eyes were on Edward.

"Sorry for taking her, we ran into each other and just started talking" his crooked smile widened "Bella, you should get something to eat"

"Um, we already ate we like waited for you but we were like starving-" Jessica was saying, I cut her off

"It's okay-I'm not that hungry anyway"

"I could eat with you- If you'd like" Edward offered, there was a challenge in my eyes as I looked at him.

"Okay"

We left Jess and Ang and head inside, the hostess scrutinized me and Ogled Edward, I felt a pang in my stomach as she looked at him. He kept his eyes on me as we were lead to a booth- that he requested- in the dim corner of the restaurant. We each ordered a coke, I gave him a peculiar look as she left.

"You can drink things?"

He smiled "It's for you"

I smirked back "Oh joy"

"Okay, So do you have powers as a _vampire_?" I whispered the word

He nodded "I can read every mind in this room" he paused "aside from yours"

"I think there's some sort of a glitch in my brain" I waved it off

"I tried to keep my distance from you- You have the most amazing scent I've ever smelled. But you seem to not be able to keep away from danger"

I looked him in the eye "Don't stay away anymore then"

He looked back "I won't"

I never realized we were leaning toward each other until our waitress came back and we each straightened up quickly, he gave me a look and I sipped my icy soda absentmindedly.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he nodded s we reached my house- he was a crazy driver at that.

"Promise?"

He nodded "I promise"

I smiled and got out of his car, Instantly I missed his presence.

"Oh Bella" he rolled the window down, leaning toward me with a heart racing crooked smile

My heart skipped a beat "Yeah?"

He winked "Be careful" then he sped away.

"Dammit" I stomped realizing the effect he had on me.

* * *

APOV:

I was still shooken up from the plumber incident from yesterday. I called both Sam and Dean and they didn't answer their phones. My mom was pissed and I sensed that she blamed me but I don't know why? I was about to leave when I heard my mom on the phone in the kitchen.

"Look, I feel just awful about the poor man's hand.… Wait, but how can _I _be held liable?.… Yeah, but I can't afford a lawyer-" We the scratching sounded up stairs, I ran out the door and into Sam.

"Guys!" I smiled hugging them "Did you get my voice mail's?"

Dean nodded "What happened _Exactly_?"

"Okay it first started at the mailbox" I sighed, I explained everything that happened from the mail box vision to when my Mom came home and _flipped. _They never interrupted or questioned until after.

"What do you think could have turned it on?" Dean asked Sam

Sam sighed raking a hand through his hair "I don't know" he shook his head.

"We found someone though" Dean looked at me

"who?"

"Her name is Missouri" he explained "She's a palm reader our father visited. She thinks something is back in our house"

I nodded "I could sense it the second I stepped in the doorway"

The three of us exchanged worried glances.

* * *

SPOV:

We reached Missouri's house and she sat us on her couch as she finished up a palm reading on a man.

After, she escorted the man out "All right, there. Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you" The man thanked her and she closed the front door behind him shaking her head "Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener"

Dean's eyes widened "Why didn't you tell him?"

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news" We stared at her incredulously "Well? Sam and Dean, come on already, I ain't got all day" she left, Dean and I exchanged confused glances and followed the woman to a new room. "Well, lemme look at ya." She laughed looking at us "Oh, you boys grew up handsome" She pointed a finger at Dean "And you were one goofy-lookin' kid, too" I smirked as Dean glared at her "Sam" She grabbed my hand gently "Oh, honey…I'm sorry about your girlfriend. And your father –- he's missin'?"

I cocked my head slightly to the right giving her a confused look "How'd you know all that?"

"Well, you were just thinkin' it just now" I raised my eye brow confused.

Dean spoke now "Well, where is he? Is he okay?"

"I don't know"

"Don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?"

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please" I smirked at Dean as we sat "Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon!"

"I didn't do anything"

"But you were thinkin' about it" I smiled as Dean raised his eye brows in surprise

I looked at Missouri "Okay. So, our dad –- when did you first meet him?"

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him"

Dean spoke after "What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?"

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing"

I raised an eye brow "And could you?"

" I…." She shook her head

"What was it?" I probed

"I don't know. Oh, but it was evil"

"So…you think somethin' is back in that house?"

I nodded "Definitely"

"I don't understand."

"What?"

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?"

"I don't know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once –- it just feels like something's starting"

Dean spoke now "That's a comforting thought"

* * *

**Please, Please, Please Review I need to know if you liked it or not! Thank you lol**

**~VDLovur13(Izzy)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**ENJOY! Oooooh and I find out some AMAZING stuff!!! I have a 4.0 GPA YYYYYYAAAAYY!!! After SO LONG I've dun it MRAHHHAHAHAH!!!! Okay on with the story!

* * *

**

APOV:

"I'll see you guys later" I sighed, Dean and Sam nodded and I ran inside to change out of my Burgundy v- neck and denim shorts into something more comfortable but froze as I heard the scratching start again, in the basement I stayed where I was until my mom ran out "Alyssa, Honey can you please watch the house. I have to get to work." She asked, Samantha stood beside me and grabbed my hand. Mom pecked both of our foreheads and ran out.

"You hear it huh" I whispered after we were silent for a moment.

She nodded softly and we peered at each other, eyes each watering. She knew something was dangerous in this house now. The doorbell rang and I jumped up and lifted Samantha onto my hip, I sniffled and wiped my eyes pulling the door open to Sam, Dean and who I suspected to be Missouri

Sam spoke first "Hey, Alyssa. This is our friend, Missouri."

"Hey guys" I wiped my now dry eyes once more

Dean met my sorrow eyes "If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the house"

I hesitated, I wasn't really in the mood for this "I-I don't know"

"Alyssa, it's important" Samantha and I giggled slightly as Missouri hit him on the back of the head "Ow!" he exclaimed

"Give the poor little girl a break, can't you see she's upset?" she turned to me "Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed" Dean look stunned, I smiled at him

"Come in" I nodded stepping from the doorway.

Sam gave a small smile to Samantha and I, he knew we were terrified of this house now. I looked down at my tiny sister- compared to us- and saw her bottom lip quiver slightly. She looked up at me with giant eyes and I gave her a small smile which sent a twinkle to her dark eyes.

Sam and Dean led Missouri to my room as Samantha and I lounged in the living room together, I was in maternity mode now crushing her small body to me. She sat unshaped in my embrace mesmerized by mindless cartoons.

The doorbell rang and I looked at the door scared, I don't know why I was frightened maybe the spirit here was taunting me?

"Liss?" Samantha whispered, I looked down at her "Aren't you gonna answer it?"

I cleared my throat "What? Yeah" I sat up climbing over her and slowly made my way to the front door.

"Stay there Samantha" I warned her as I unlocked the door, I peered out to find Aaron. Shit I forgot about him!!!!

"Aaron, what are you doing home?" I whispered

He gave me a "Are you crazy?" look "Uh i live here, Soccer practice just let out"

He pushed me from the doorway and I looked in the living room to find Samantha not there anymore. I gasped and ran up the stairs.

"What are you doing?!" Aaron complained

I was about to pass my room and froze finding Dean, Sam and Missouri in my room "Don't go in there" I reflexively reached a hand out as she stepped into my closet, Sam turned and walked over.

"She'll be fine" he laid his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, then remembered why I came up here: Samantha "Did Samantha come up here?" Sam shook his head and met my eyes and we ran down stairs, past Aaron.

"Samantha!" I cried reaching the kitchen, I heard her screaming and crying from the refrigerator, I unlatched the lock and yanked the door open, she was huddled in a ball on the shelf clutching a juice box to her chest. I pulled her out and into my arms, she was freezing cold, her teeth chattered in my ear and she whimpered.

"Aaron get a blanket!" I yelled frustrated, he ran away quickly and I sat in a dining chair and stroked her thick hair whispering "It's okay Samantha"

Aaron ran back clutching her baby blanket, he wrapped it around her and I handed her to him walking over to Sam at the foot of the staircase.

"We need to kill this thing" I said unemotional, he nodded "and _soon_"

I walked back to my siblings as he ran back up the stairs.

The doorbell rang and I answered it for the third time today, Evan stood with his hands stuffed in his pockets. I sighed "Hey, I guess I messed up huh?"

He looked at me "Um no, I was just worried"

"Evan" I pulled the door open "We shouldn't hang out, I don't wat you to get hurt"

He met my eyes "Don't worry about me"

Then- I don't know how it happened- I was yanked from the doorway and to his chest, his arms snaked around my waist and reflexively I laid my hands on his arms. I'd never been this close to a boy I liked and I was nervous as hell.

* * *

DPOV:

We were in Alyssa's room now.

Missouri glanced around the navy blue room "If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it"

Sam spoke up "Why?"

"This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened" Sam glanced up at the ceiling. While Missouri looked around the room, I pulled EMF meter out. She glanced at me "That an EMF?"

"Yeah"

"Amateur" I glared at her, The EMF beeped frantically and I nudged Sam showing it to him "I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom"

Sam looked at her "Wait, are you sure?" She nodded "How do you know?"

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different"

"What is it?"

"Not it" She opened Alyssa's closet door "Them. There's more than one spirit in this place"

"What are they doing here?"

"They're here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected"

Sam spoke up "I don't understand"

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Fiona and her babies are dead"

"You said there was more than one spirit"

She sighed "There is. I just can't quite make out the second one"

I sighed "Well, one thing's for damn sure –- nobody's dyin' in this house ever again. So whatever _is _here, how do we stop it?"

Sam reappeared from helping Alyssa find her little sister with a grim expression.

* * *

APOV:

"It's hard not to worry about people I care about" I whispered sending a warning to him with my eyes.

"Alyssa, I can take care of myself"

"Evan don't act Macho" I pulled away from him "You don't know me"

"I want to" he sighed

"No you don't" I snapped "You don't want to know me. So _go_, go ask Kira out and have a good normal life"

"I don't want Kira" he raked his hands through his hair "God, are you always this stubborn?!"

"Why are you so persistent?" I growled "We can't be together, so get that through your head and leave!"

His face softened "Your don't want me gone though"

"Excuse me?!"

"Your eyes are watering" he pointed out "and your voice is cracking"

"Evan please" I begged glancing back at the house "just _leave _and don't talk to me anymore"

He nodded "Fine I'll leave but first"

He pulled me back to him, sliding a hand around the back of my neck and sliding his other arm around my waist and kissing me hard on the lips. My first kiss! If it weren't for the horrible circumstances happening in the house I'd squeal like a giddy teenager- which I was- meeting a rockstar. I had no idea what to do so I just wrapped my arms around his neck letting him lead.

He pulled away and released me "See you Alyssa" his face was hard and unemotional as he walked away, hands stuffed in his pockets I ran inside quickly and to Samantha.

"You okay?" I asked her

"Not as okay as you seem" she winked

I gave her a peculiar look before everything clicked together "You saw?" I gasped

"Aaron did too he's kinda mad but why did you yell at each other?"

"Because I don't want the house hurting him, and I can't tell him about it" I sighed

"I'm sorry" she hugged my waist.

"Me too" I muttered.

* * *

**I'm gunna go CEEEEEEELEBRAAATTTE!!!! I am SO HYPER dude Imma go get sum Treats (CANDY N LEMONADE!!!!) xDD**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I just got home from school and I am like super tired so i'm probably gonna pass out after this lolol but do read and enjoy!xDD**

* * *

SPOV:

Dean, Missouri and I head down the stairs to say goodbye to Alyssa and her sister, Alyssa smiled at us from the stove she was cooking on.

"Are you guys leaving?"

Dean and I nodded, Missouri left out the front door.

"Thanks guys" she whispered at the front door "Samantha's a bit shaken, we need to get rid of this thing quick"

We nodded "And we will"

Without warning she hugged my waist, I hugged her back and she released me then hugged Dean, he hugged her back and she smiled at us. "You guys are the best".

We smiled at her and left.

We were back at Missouri's house, the three of us sat around a table. On the table were different herbs and roots.

"So, what is all this stuff, anyway?" Dean asked

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends" she replied

"Yeah? What are we supposed to do with it?"

"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house."

"We'll be punchin' holes in the dry wall. Fiona's gonna love that."

"She'll live" Missouri replied shyly

"And this'll destroy the spirits?" I asked

"It should. It should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad."

We went back to our house and convinced Fiona to take her kids out of the house, Missouri was walking Fiona and her kids outside.

Fiona looked unsure "Look, I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving you guys here alone"

"Just take your kids to the movies or somethin', and it'll be over by the time you get back."

Fiona nodded and left with her children, I realized something. Alyssa wasn't with them.

I went into my old room with a hammer, Knelt down by the wall and began to use the end of the hammer to hit against the walls, Alyssa ran out of the closet then, I jumped.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to watch you take this thing down. Please?" she begged.

I sighed "Fine but be careful"

She nodded and watched me chopping a hole in the wall. Behind us the lamp crashes to the ground. We turned around to see what the noise was, and the cord wraps itself around my neck. I fell , trying to get the cord off. We each tried pulling it off, but it was strong.

Eventually, I lied weak on the floor as she tried pulling harder. "Dean!!" she yelled "C'mon Sam!"

"Sam!" Dean ran over and tried to help Alyssa get the cord off, but it wouldn't budge. Instead Dean decided to kick a hole in the wall and placed a bag of herbs inside. A blinding white light leaves the room, Alyssa ducked her head down to shield her eyes. Once the spirit was gone, Alyssa ran over with Dean and they unraveled the cord and she pulled me into a fierce hug with Dean.

A few hours after, Missouri, Dean, Alyssa and I were standing in the extremely messy kitchen.

"You sure this is over?" I asked Missouri

"I'm sure. Why? Why do you ask?"

"Never mind." I sighed "It's nothin', I guess" The front door opened and Alyssa's head whipped over to the Kitchen archway.

"Hello? We're home" Fiona entered and glanced around "What happened?"

"Hi, sorry. Um, we'll pay for all of this" Dean gave me a confused look

"Don't you worry. Dean's gonna clean up this mess" Dean stood still staring at Missouri as she spoke "Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Get the mop" Alyssa giggled quietly as he walked away "And don't cuss at me!"

"Bye guys, Thank you so much" Fiona thanked us, Alyssa smiled and waved at us running away.

* * *

APOV:

Later that night, I found my mom in bed, reading a magazine as I was walking to my room and yawned reaching my bed. I climbed under my covers in a Paramore t-shirt and black boxer shorts I stole from Aaron.

"_See you tomorrow_" I texted Kira, I still felt a little uneasy like the job wasn't fully finished.

I woke up once again seeing the fire figure in my closet. I screamed and fell out of my bed crawling away backing into the wall.

"Help!" I screamed, Sam ran in and lifted me up in his arms, I buried my head in his shoulder as he ran down with Samantha in his other arm, Aaron was already down stairs.

"Don't look. Don't look!" he told me

"All right, Alyssa" he set my feet on the floor as we reached the bottom of the stairs "take your Sister as fast as you can, and don't look back-" he was cut off, suddenly, an invisible force made Sam fall to the floor. He slid backwards into another room, crashing into a table. I screamed and ran outside with Samantha. We rushed outside to where Dean and Mom were. Dean knelt down to my eye level and grabbed my shoulders

"Alyssa, where's Sam?"

"He's inside. Something's got him" I cried, Panicked, Dean looked at the front door. It slammed shut on its own.

I followed dean to the trunk of the Impala and he grabbed a rifle and an ax. He rushed to the front door with me behind and began chopping away at it. I climbed in first and ran inside the kitchen, Sam was flung into a set of cabinets, I screamed as he stood up and was pinned against the wall by the invisible force. The fire figure makes its way towards Sam.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean looked at the fire figure, and raised his gun. I watched in amazement.

"No, don't! Don't!" Sam yelled

"What, why?!"

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now"

Suddenly, the fire vanished. Instead, standing in front of us was A blonde woman in a white night gown. Dean's expression softened and In shock, he lowered his gun slowly.

"Mom?" He asked, She smiled and stepped closer to him.

"Dean" Tears formed in Dean's eyes. She smiled at me then walked away from us and went to Sam. Dean and I watched her, never taking our eyes off her. "Sam" Sam smiled weakly, crying. Her smile faded. "I'm sorry"

"For what?" He asked, She looked at him sadly, but said nothing in return. She walked away from us and looked up at the ceiling.

"You get out of my house. And let go of my son" she spoke up, Once again, she bursts into flames. Where she is entirely engulfed, the fire reached the ceiling and disappeared. The force holding Sam to the wall was released and he walked over to Dean and I, They glanced at each other while I stared at the ceiling.

"Now it's over"

"She was your mom?" I asked

They nodded.

"I'm sorry".

* * *

DPOV:

We were at the motel that evening, packing when I looked at him.

"Do you know who Alyssa is?" I asked him

He nodded "She's our sister"

I froze "How did you know?"

He smiled and shrugged. "I just _do_"

"So what do we do?" I asked "Leave?"

He sighed sadly " I guess"

A next morning we confronted Fiona I was standing by the car with her, looking through our old photos.

I nodded "Thanks for these"

She smiled "Don't thank me, they're yours" I put the trunk of photos into the Impala and spun back around to face her "Did you know John Winchester?"

* * *

SPOV:

I was sitting on the front steps of the house as Missouri sat beside me.

She sighed "Well, there are no spirits in there anymore, this time for sure"

"Not even my mom?"

She shook her head "No"

"What happened?"

"Your mom's spirit and the poltergeist's energy, they cancelled each other out. Your mom destroyed herself goin' after the thing"

"Why would she do something like that?"

"Well, to protect her boys, of course" I nodded, tears brimming my eyes. Missouri went to put her hand on my shoulder, but stopped "Sam, I'm sorry"

I looked at her "For what?"

"You sensed it was here, didn't you? Even when I couldn't"

"What's happening to me? And Alyssa?"

"I know I should have all the answers, but I don't know"

I nodded in understanding and sighed.

* * *

**I just found out the best news eeevvvveeeerrr!!! I get to go to 5 concerts this summer and with my best friend and I'm soooooooo excited!!!!! Okiie I'll update all this weekend and they will VERY SOON meet Bella so have a wonderfuuul weekend!! (And don't forget to REVIEW PLZZZ!!!!)  
**

**~VDLovur13(Izzy)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay have any of you guys ever had a day where you like couldn't stop laughing or smiling or something?? Well I had a day like that yesterday (Forgot to mention it) and we did this running thing called a **_**pacer **_**and you have to run back and forth a 15 meter distance to the beat of some annoying CD that **_**beeps**_** and my friend was my partner and the thing was like we both ran out of breath real quick and were laughing so like my throat was freaking **_**Burning!! **_**And it **_**sucked **_**because our teacher was being a total BITCH and wouldn't let us get water so we were **_**suffering **_**but it was still an awesome day- and I have gone off track! Hahaha but anyway my lungs and legs and fingers are so numb and I DON'T KNOW WHYYYY!!!

* * *

**

APOV:

4 days after the incident Sam and Dean were leaving and I was sad, I'd spent some time with them and they told me something that surprised me and made me happy. I was their half sister and we had another sister somewhere in Washington, our dad and my biological mother gave me up for adoption and I ended up with Fiona, Aaron, Samantha and Fiona's husband Rick. Then they told me what they hunt, the Supernatural. I wanted to go with them so bad but I was too shy to ask.

"Alyssa?" Lex waved her hand in front of my face

"What? Yeah?" I looked up

"Are you still going with me and Kira to the dance?" she asked. I had totally forgotten about the dance, We paid for the tickets a few weeks ago and planned on going in a group a while back.

"Yeah totally!" I forced a smile and nodded

"Cool, we'll meet here at 6" she smiled

"Okay, see you guys!" I waved and quickly walked away, I saw Evan and smiled and waved. He nodded and I sighed. There goes that relationship....

"What's getting you down?" Aaron nudged me as we were walking, Samantha was in front of us.

"Well 1. I'm not your biological sister, 2. Evan hates me, 3. I have to fake enjoyment tonight, and 4. I don't even get a chance to meet my real sister" I sighed.

"Whoa, Sorry Liss" he patted my shoulder as we reached our driveway, I smiled and pushed him away. My face lit up as I saw Sam and Dean leaning against the Impala across the street, I dropped my stuff and ran over to them.

"Hey guys! I thought you left" I smiled

"No we didn't yet" Sam smiled "Do you want to come with us?" Sam asked

"Are you kidding me? I would love too!" I jumped up and down then froze "Wait, what time are you guys leaving? I'm supposed to go to a dance with my friend's.... And what about my family?"

"We can pick you up after" Dean shrugged "Fiona said it was fine as long as you were okay with it. . ." Dean replied

"I guess I am because I should have a chance to meet my real family, right?" I hugged him tightly, he chuckled and hugged back, I pulled away then hugged Sam with the same force.

That evening I dressed quickly in my dress, It was black, had a light padded bust, a zip closure in the front, criss cross strap detailing, It gathered at a band at my waist then flowed down to my knees. I wore it with black flats, clear lip gloss, my gold cross, and mascara. I decided instead of going all fancy with my hair, I pulled it into a messy bun with my bangs parted to the right. Satisfied I grabbed my bag full of clothes, lap top, Ipod, and my phone and head down stairs satisfied.

"Bye Mom" I hugged Fiona tightly, she hugged back tightly, tears staining her cheeks "I love you so much, Thank you for putting up with me for so long" She squeezed me tighter "I'd do it a hundred times more for you honey".

I hugged Samantha as tightly, she was crying hard "When you get your first boyfriend _call me_" I slipped my phone number into her fingers and winked.

Then I hugged Aaron. "Sorry for beating you up" I smiled, he laughed and hugged my waist tight.

"It's okay"

I pecked his cheek then Samantha and Fiona's cheeks and waved, wiping tears from my own eyes. I never thought I'd see the day I left this family until I was at least 20. I left my bag on the porch where Dean told me he'd pick it up for me and head for the school, I could hear music pouring out as all grades mingled in the parking lot. I found Kira and Lex and hugged them tightly, they each looked great.

"Hey guys" I told them as we danced a couple songs, drank punch together "today's my last day here. In Lawrence"

"Seriously?" Kira gasped, I nodded and she hugged me,

"Keep in touch, Okay?" Lexi hugged me

"I will" I smiled and nodded then glanced at the clock I had 30 minutes until Sam and Dean came. "I'm gonna go say bye to Kate and Jade, Bye guys!" I waved and exited the building and started my walk back down the street. I said goodbye to Jade and Kate, who were conveniently at Kate's house, quickly and ended up walking back to the dance, and found Evan walking out. _Now or never Liss _my mind whispered.

A few friend's joined him so I stayed where I was, I was too chicken to go over there. I traced patterns in the dirt with my shoe when a harsh laugh escaped me, I guess I could call some of this karma. I found my brothers, but I was losing a guy I had actually had _fallen for_, who knew when this would happen again... Also I have psychotic and unexplainable powers I'm stuck with for life, Note to self: If I ever go back to school _Try my hardest! _

Evan's eyes met mine and I looked away quickly, embarrassed to be caught staring at him. I stared up at the moon as he said goodbye to the guys and walked over to me.

"Hey" he nodded

"Hey" I replied continuing my pattern "I heard your leaving"

"You heard right" I nodded

"That sucks" he sighed

"I guess" I shrugged "I found my real brothers"

"You know what I meant" he sighed

I spun around and hooked my arms around his neck kissing him surprised on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I pulled away a moment after.

"Evan. . . " I smiled, god I wanted to stay longer so bad, to wrap my fingers in his choppy black hair. . . So I did. I kept arms around his neck before moving them to his hair.

"Your too tall" I laughed, he chuckled.

I stretched up on my tippy toes to peck his lips once more and let my head drop to his chest "How I wish I could get used to this"

_But you can't. . . . _my mind whispered.

"I wish too" he wrapped his arms around me.

"Once more" I laughed giddily and kissed his lips again, he entwined our hands and pulled away lying his forehead on mine, I pulled my hair from my bun and shook it down.

"What are you doing?" he smiled cupping my cheek

"Okay, Your like the first guy I've ever like _kissed_, kissed so I am pretty hyped" I giggled, then my eyes widened "I'm also a whore"

His eyes widened "What?"

I pushed him away, raking a hand through my hair "Your still dating Angela! And you can't continue dating her if you like me! This isn't right I should leave now-" I was saying

He cut me off by grabbing my hand and pressing a finger to my lips, he smiled "Calm yourself, Angela and I are over we've been over for a while now and you just made it clear to me so you are in the clearing"

I sighed hugging his neck "But I'm not, I'm _leaving _and I'm probably never coming back and I'm psycho!" I pulled away again.

"You know" he leaned against one of the near bye trees "You seem to be pulling away more than you want to"

"I'm sorry" I apologized "It's just I don't want to get so close to your or its going to be harder and harder to leave"

He pulled my hands softly into his and pulled me near softly kissing my forehead "I'll never forget you"

"Damn my stubbornness to our relationship" I laughed harshly closing my eyes letting my head fall to his shoulder, slowly his hands rested at my waist. Damn I was going to miss this. . . .

"I'm sorry for being a bitch" I apologized in a whisper after a moment "Do you think you can handle my secret?"

"I've handled enough from you Alyssa" he smiled into my hair "Shoot"

I took a deep breath, I could tell him the truth and he leaves me, or I could tell him the truth and like the guy I'm hoping he is, he'll continue to hold me the way I am loving right now or he'll laugh and take it as some sort of a sick joke.

"Promise not to laugh?" I held my pinky out, looking into his deep gray eyes. He nodded with a serious glint in those soulful eyes and linked his pinky with mine with a bow of his head.

"Okay, we moved her from Medina Ohio" I pulled him to the sidewalk sitting down with him "And I was having these dreams, and they started to come true, and they were _freaking me out_. . ." I started my story.

". . . then I found Sam and Dean today and they offered me to go with them so we could find our sister Bella and my mom didn't oppose, she understood that I should find my biological family and I don't know if I'll ever come back. . ." I ended with a sigh after telling him _everything_, my powers, the fire figure, Sammy and Dean, everything.

"Wow" he breathed, and gave me a small, wary smile.

"Yeah" I nodded crossing my legs in front of me.

With no warning he kissed my lips, hand lingering on my waist, I wrapped an arm around his neck and into his hair. Someone cleared their throat- a bit loudly I might say- above us, I pulled away- RELUCTANTLY- slowly looking up horrified.

* * *

**Sorry for the little er melt down above hahaha! But I was listening to an AWESOMELY AWESOME song, drinking mountain dew and my favorite show (Adventure time with Finn and Jake) came on and I FLIPPED because it was a new episode and I had been sad I missed it but it came back! Yaaaay okiie Review and all that jazz and if you like Naruto, Adventure time with Finn and Jake, Mountain dew, The band A day to remember, or The grim adventures of Billy and Mandy teeeelll meee!!! Lolol goodbye. . . . . for now! OH BTW! I am no longer VDLovur13 I'm Narutard4life **

**~Narutard4life(Izzy) SHMOWZOW! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, Since you have all seen or read Twilight so you know Bella and Edward's story and I've been locked on Sam, Dean, and Alyssa's story so everything from Port Angeles to the stuff with James, Victoria, and Laurent are passed and when I **_**do **_**go back to Bella's POV it'll be during New Moon, I don't know where yet but it will probably be late New moon so hope there's no confusions!!! Enjoy!

* * *

**

APOV:

Evan flew up in a heart beat, standing on his feet. I stood clumsily. Evan caught my hand as I was about to fall again and I giggled quietly, he pressed his lips together covering his laughter as I met the protective hazel green eyes of Dean and the amused mirror of my own eyes: Sam was _amused_.

"Hey guys" I smiled innocently

"We have to get going" Dean looked at me then glanced at Evan "Soon"

I nodded "Okay give me two minutes" My eyes _begged_ him.

He nodded and Sam winked at me walking away with Dean, I let the breath I didn't know I was holding out and smiled warily at Evan.

"Sorry for that" I laughed. "Kind of awkward"

He smiled down at me "By the way my crush on Kira ended back the second I saw you- or the time you turned me down"

I laughed "The truth was when I saw you I found you the hottest guy I had ever seen then you talked to me. . . and I found you an arrogant jerk"

He shrugged "Fair enough"

"What was your first impression of me?"

He looked at the moon at thought "I thought you were hot" he shrugged

I laughed "Should've known"

"Then I found out I liked a stubborn psycho" he teased turning me so we were facing each other. He held my waist and I smiled holding his arms.

"And now here we are"

"Ah yes" he smiled up at the sky "locked under the cruel moon's spell"

I sighed "When Dean says soon he means _soon_"

He cupped my chin and kissed me softly on the lips, I smiled pulling away then froze as I saw the Impala across the street.

"Damn" I hissed "I got to go" I sighed

He nodded and released me, I pulled a pen out for a second and scrawled my cell number quickly on his arm. He wrote his number on my palm, pecked my lips and I ran away and practically threw myself into the car pulling my hair back up into a crazy bun.

"Good evening gentlemen" I smiled crossing my legs. I left that night with a suitcase full of memories and a future full of Supernatural adventures with the brothers I barely knew.

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

"_I never actually really realized how hard it was to live with men, I mean I barely noticed Aaron around the house in Medina and when I did I was either causing him some sort of pain, discussing music or movies with him, or we were battling each other for something. My dad was never really home and when he was he was with Fiona, My real companion at home was actually Samantha I mean we always hung out. Whether it be discussing cute boys, helping with homework, or Kareoke we were always together. But after living a few months with Sam and Dean I was going Banana's!, They were so messy! Whenever they changed or something they just threw it wherever, and the food situation haggard! Dean ate alot. Also I was having a dream about a girl who kind of looked like me, I suspected her to be our sister Bella but I don't know. She had my long brown hair- except darker- chocolate brown eyes, Ivory skin, but her features were a bit like mine, the mouth, cheeks, and her body was slender, But the hell she was being put through in my dreams amazed me, how could someone survive it. They ranged from her being slammed into mirrors by a blonde guy, being bitten on the wrist by a copper haired man, or being thrown into a piano by the copper hair guy. I told Sam and suspected Bella also also I needed a shopping trip soon too. I was uncomfortable to ask about it so I just kept my mouth shut and stuck with my regular clothes-" _

"Alyssa?" Dean entered the motel room we were staying in, cutting off my typing fingers. I looked up meeting his pretty hazel green eyes. I sat cross legged on one of the beds typing my diary entry on my laptop.

"Yeah?"

He pulled his jacket off throwing it onto the table, I rolled my eyes and stood picking it up and folding it neatly over the back of the chair and spun around crossing my arms over my chest, he arched an eye brow at my action. "You need to learn to be _neat_"

"_Anyway_" he continued sitting on the bed beside me, Sam smirked at me from the couch in the corner and I winked. "We have to go on a very dangerous case and you can't come yet so were dropping you off at a friend of our father's house. His name is Charlie Swan"

I pouted "_Dropping me off? _I don't need a baby sitter I am in fact 14 years old" I narrowed my eyes "Did you forget my birthday in august?"

He rolled his eyes "No I didn't, you got us up at 6 in the morning and we celebrated with Cinnamon toast crunch and orange juice- but your not yet trained for everything and won't be for a while so until then you can't come on some cases with us. Got it?"

"Got it" I muttered

"And your not exactly Miss. Maturity" Sam commented

"Who's side are you on?" I exclaimed falling back on the bed so my head dangled off the side of the bed, everything was upside down and it tickled as the blood rushed to my head, I felt loopy.

"The rational side" he smiled

I laughed going cross eyed trying to see my hair overlapping itself on the emerald colored carpet floor. "This tickles, I'm loopy!"

"See" Sam arched an eye brow at me.

I narrowed my eyes "This proves _nothing_!"

"It proves that you may possibly have the brain of a 5 year old" Dean straightened me up on the bed, I felt nauseous and dizzy as I fell face first into the pillows, my hair scattered around and I lifted my head and laughed some more.

"That's what My mom used to tell me" I smiled "When do I leave?"

"In a couple months"

"Yipee!" I said sarcastically.

* * *

**Okiie I'm not so hyper today but I am happy because (I am also a Degrassi: The next generation fan) something really awesome is going to happen for Degrassi and I CAN'T WAIT DAMMIT!!! Okay review and stuff while I go INSANE- OH NO I'M MISSING NARUTO Goodbye People!!!!!**

**~Narutard4life(Izzy)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Twilight _or _Supernatural

* * *

  
**

APOV:

"Sam?" I whispered sitting up in my bed the night before I was going to Charlie Swan's house, Sam gave up his bed for me so he slept on the couch. He didn't wake so I silently climbed from my bed and crept over to him. "Sammy?" I hissed shaking him.

"Alyssa?" he sat up.

"Good your up" I smiled sitting at the end of the couch crossing my legs. "But our dad disappeared right?"

He nodded "Why?"

"Well" I sighed "He was on a case right?"

He nodded once more.

"Well you guys are leaving tomorrow- On a case, what if you guys get hurt?" I sniffled on the verge of tears.

He smiled "Alyssa, We know how to do our job. Trust me? We've been doing it for a while"

"But it's not fair I can't help. I mean me and you have been practicing Telekinesis and Dean has been practicing combat with me for _months_" I whispered quickly "When can I do my part instead of just lying around here?" I motioned around

"Your not just _lying around here_ you keep Dean and I from killing each other" he smiled in the darkness "And you help me research"

I rolled my eyes "Yes but I want to be out there with you guys"

"You will" he promised "One day"

"Can you give me a hint to which day?" I smiled, he laughed

"That's up to Dean, when he feels you've been trained enough"

"Gerf" I grumbled standing and walking back to my bed. I stopped though and turned around and ran back to Sam hugging him tightly.

"Promise you'll come back safe and sound?" I whispered "And that you'll call me"

He nodded hugging back and I smiled "Thanks Sammy, Love you" I pecked his cheek and wrinkled my nose "You need to shave"

He rolled his eyes and pushed me jokingly toward my bed and I climbed into the sheets and buried my face into the pillow falling deeply into a long and dreamless sleep.

* * *

SPOV:

I was a bit hesitant as Dean suggested we leave Alyssa, I knew it was for her safety she'd most likely die on a case. But I felt very protective of her, I wasn't used to having a sister to watch after, Dean always took care of himself and me _I _was the little one. Now I felt I had to do everything I could to keep both of them safe, we would tease each other and joke when we researched. I could tell Dean felt the same protection over her when we caught her with Evan, he terrified the poor boy and Alyssa cheeks lit up crimson the second she saw us and I was amused.

She tried to teach us to be neater but Dean never listened, I would have to hold my laughter in when she would scold him to pick his jacket or something up, She reminded me Dean and I of Missouri and that pissed him off It made me laugh. She would have her moment with Dean too when they would joke or tease, or even talk to each other but I knew we could handle a little sister.

* * *

BPOV:

Jake had filled the hole Edward had left and made me want to continue living in forks and not run away back to Phoenix. He was teaching me how to ride my motorcycle and I was having the time of life, until Edward's voice would show up in my mind, it made adrenaline better.

I came home one evening from a day with Jacob and Charlie was in the living room watching a game as he called me in "Bell?"

"Yeah Dad?" I sat on the couch- The couch where I took my last picture with Edward. . . I thought.

"We have a guest coming tomorrow" he said "her name is Alyssa and she'll be staying in your room for a while, are you okay with that?"

I forced a smile "Yeah" I nodded "Is she my age?"

"Uh no" he shook his head "She's fourteen"

My eyes widened "fourteen? Okay, I'm fine with it, uh why's she coming?"

"Do you remember Sam and Dean Winchester?"

I shook my head "No"

"Oh yeah, well they came once a couple years ago, but she's their little sister and they needed me to watch her for a bit so I was hoping since I'm going to be gone more often that you could watch her for me. . ?"

I laughed lightly "Sure, She'll love Jake. Um When's she coming?"

He smiled innocently "In a couple days actually"

"Oh!" I nodded "Okay"

Charlie smiled warily "She'll probably be here by the time you get home so try and be nice, the girls been through alot"

I gasped shocked and stood "I will be a perfect angel"

He rolled his eyes "Of course Bell, but would you mind leaving your key under the mat for her?"

I nodded "Sure" then said my goodbye's and raced upstairs. I changed into a comfy teal tank top and sweats, pulled my hair into a thick ponytail, and slipped under the covers of my bed and let a couple tears fall as I slipped into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

DPOV:

I woke up and Alyssa was asleep, Sam wasn't on the couch. I sat up and shook her awake, she peered an eye open and shot up at my worried expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Sam?"

She glanced at the couch and whispered. "I don't know"

I sat down beside her "He's probably out getting coffee or something" she touched my shoulder lightly, I nodded probably.

"Do you have everything you need?" I asked standing and pulling a pair of jeans over my boxers, she stood and stretched and yawned causing me to yawn.

She nodded "Yup I do"

She had been training telekinesis with Sam so I decided to test her and rolled up one of my shirts and threw it right at her, she quickly stopped it holding only her palm up, it froze in the air. Damn, why can't I do that?

"Nice try Dean" she grinned grabbing it and throwing it at me, It hit the side of my head and we laughed.

"Wanna practice?" she smirked punching my arm, I was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and her fist contacted with my bare arm and it _actually _stung.

"I left a mark!" she clapped examining the red mark on my arm, my head whipped down to look at it and my eyes narrowed "Nice shot"

She smiled "I know"

I caught her by surprise and grabbed her waist and threw her over my shoulder. "Put me down!" she laughed pounding her fists into my back and kicking her feet.

"Not fast enough little sister" I laughed spinning around, she screamed/laughed and quit her kicking and hitting.

"Ah Nausea!" she cried dramatically "Dizziness over coming me!"

I continued to spin and she laughed harder, face turning red. I laughed with her and that's when Sam walked in. "What's going on?" he laughed

"Make him stop!" she cried thrashing around. Sam smiled as I dropped her on the bed and the three of us laughed together for a few moments. She sat up and tackled me to the ground.

"Don't do that again!" she glared down at me playfully.

"Down girl" I teased brushing her off.

"Damn my petite size!" she exclaimed standing and holding her hand out to me, I grabbed it and with all her might she pulled me to my feet.

"_Muscle_" she grinned flexing then laughing. Sam and I rolled our eyes and she shot a look at Sam.

"And where have you been mister?"

Sam's eyes widened and his smile grew "Getting coffee _mom_"

"Where is this _coffee_?" she arched a brow, he smiled and lifted her up.

"Oh not again!"

We were laughing and having a good time until my phone rang, it was Charlie. I frowned and sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked walking over.

"We have to get going" I said quietly.

"Oh yeah" she nodded serious once again and grabbed a pair of bell bottom jeans, an _Iron Maiden _shirt, and a black hoodie and head into the small bathroom to change from her fitting dark green tank top and black pants.

"She talked to me last night" Sam whispered as we gathered our bags and packed the Impala trunk up "She's _really _worried about us"

"I don't want to leave her" I whispered back "But we have too, we have to keep her safe"

She walked out then and climbed into the back seat. We checked out of the motel and started our drive to forks, me blasting Metallica, Sam silent in the passenger seat and Alyss in the back legs crossed and headphones in her ears. This was going to be a long drive. I thought turning the stereo up.

**I'll update tomorrow I pinky promise That is in fact a sworn oath in my book! **

**~Narutard4life(Izzy)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**I was like really boooooored so I'm posting another chapter lawlzz Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Supernatural, The band Forever the sickest kids or the song Catastrophe.

* * *

**

SPOV:

"Dean!" Alyssa and I groaned in sync as Dean started an AC/DC CD

"What?" He paused the CD looking at her and I

"I want to pick!" she smiled climbing into the front seat in the middle of us, I laughed and looked at Dean "Like Dean would let you"

"Quiet down over there" he shot a look at me "Sure you can Alyssa"

My jaw dropped open, Did he just say what I thought he said?

"Yay!" she clapped and pulled a black and red CD case out and flipped through it until she reached an unfamiliar CD put it in and an unfamiliar song played.

_Wake up your a drama queen_

_Carry on your like supposed to be_

_Get away hurry up come on, Get away_

_How long have you been in your bedroom! _

A techno beat mixed with drums and guitar started and she shook her head to the beat, I could see the pain in Dean's eyes and laughed. After that song a techno beat started and he quickly changed it to Black Sabbath.

"What was _that_?" he asked

"Forever the sickest kids" she shrugged

I laughed "Nice name"

She smiled at me "I know right!"

Dean rolled his eyes and Alyssa leaned her head on my shoulder and quickly fell asleep, I gazed at the scenery we passed then at my little sisters sleeping face. She looked a ton like me it was unbelievable, the hair, skin, lips color, eyes, eye _lashes_ but she had Dean's smirk and some of his personality. I caught Dean watch her too and smiled looking away.

* * *

DPOV:

We reached Charlie's house the next day with only a couple stops, It was noon. I climbed out and Sam shook Alyssa gently awake, she sat up and yawned confused. Sam climbed out and she followed and stretched and yawned.

"I'm tired" she groaned grabbing her duffel bag from the trunk.

"Charlie said Bella left her key under the mat" I told her, she nodded.

"Be careful" she hugged my waist tightly, I hugged her back tightly. I felt so uneasy about leaving her- Hell I felt uneasy about her and Evan being together. "Come back unscratched please" she begged.

"I can't promise that" I teased, she groaned softly into my chest, I ran a hand through her long hair, I'd neve been this comforting, but It was so hard not to be with her, she seemed so fragile, and soft but she wasn't. She was strong, as strong as Sam and I but she was still young and emotional and I understood that.

"I don't want you guys to go" she wiped her eyes pulling away and hugged Sam, they were really close so it must be hard on him, he didn't show it though. But I knew by the look of the unemotional expression he wore.

"See you guys soon" she grabbed her bag, wiped her eyes and sniffled "And don't forget to call!" she warned Sam, he smiled and nodded. We climbed into the Impala and watched her enter the house, we glanced at each other then drove away. This was going to be hard.

* * *

APOV:

I grinned glancing around the _empty _house, No protective older brothers hovering around, no parental supervision to yell at me- nothing. If only Aaron or Evan were here... Oh well I'll live!

I dropped my bag in the living room and looked around- first order of business I gotta _peeee!_- I ran around for about 15 minutes until I found the bathroom upstairs, after I washed my hands and went straight to the kitchen, and oh yay food! For about a half an hour I ate.

"Hmm hope this doesn't go to ass" I glanced behind myself, I was good.

I blasted my music and danced around crazily- something I definitely could never do- and sang along. Then I went to my bag, changed into a black v-neck and black and white pin stripped shorts and pulled my hair up into a bun with my bangs down, I climbed onto the couch and watched _Sweeney Todd: Demon barber on fleet street_ when my phone vibrated on my knee.

I had a missing message, it was from Sam "_Happy now_?"

I smiled and quickly replied "_Ecstatic_"

Sam replied surprisingly quickly "_Cool, call you tonight_"

"_I'll be waiting mister_"

I set my phone down with a smile, he did really care for me and I did for him too and I was going insane at the thought of the world without him. He was my brother and I'd do really anything to keep him safe, Dean too, they were now my highest priorities. I was wondering how my family and Evan were doing without me as I dozed off to sleep.

* * *

BPOV:

It was settled Mike, Jake, Angela, Ben and I were going to see _Crosshairs _tonight and I was determined to have a good time tonight as I drove home. When I got home from a school a very familiar car was parked in front of my house, Jacob leaned against the hood, a huge grin lighting his face up.

"No way!" I shouted climbing out "you finished!"

"Just last night" he beamed and I high fived him, but he kept his hand there for a second "Does this mean I get to drive tonight?"

I nodded "Definitely!"

Mike's Suburban chugged around the corner and I pulled my hand from Jacob's as Mike ran over to us.

"Hey Bella" he smiled

"Hey Mike" I replied "Uh, You remember Jacob Black, from La Push?"

He shook his head and held his hand out "I don't remember him"

"An old family friend" Jacob nodded shaking his hand in a more firm grip then necessary, Mike flexed his hand after. I heard the kitchen phone ring inside.

"I'd better go answer that- it could be Charlie" I told them and sprinted inside.

It was Ben, Angela was sick with the stomach flu, and he didn't feel like coming without her, He apologized for bailing on us but I understood. As we got off the phone, my stomach sank, I slowly walked out but froze as I heard the TV on in the living room, the movie _Sweeney Todd: Demon barber on fleet street _was playing and someone was sleeping on our couch, a girl. Her face was buried into the pillow with only a mass of medium brown hair flying around the couch, she had more curves than I and was dressed in a fitting black t-shirt, black and white pin stripped shorts and black ballet flats.

I approached her slowly and shook her shoulder. "What?" she jerked her head up, dark hair fell in her face and I laughed as she sat up and moved the hair and I gasped. It was the bloody girl from my dream! Oh my god!

She gasped, blue/green eyes wide , she stood quickly and I backed up into a wall, covering my mouth with my hand. "You were in my dream" we whispered in sync. We were the same height as she stood in front of me.

"No way!" she smiled, she was really pretty, This must be Alyssa.

I laughed "Way!"

"I'm Alyssa" she offered her hand "And your. . . . Charlie's _daughter?_"

I smiled and shook her hand "Yeah, my name's Bella"

Her eyes widened in shock a bit but she masked it quickly and smiled and hugged my neck quickly "I have a feeling were gonna be good friend's Bella"

I hugged her waist, This was weird, but she was in my dream! She must be here for a reason right? "I hope so, Alyssa"

"Do you like music?" she pulled away and ran to grab her Ipod "I _love _music!"

"Not that much" I shrugged, her head snapped up.

"Good lord what Demonic spirit has inhabited your mind?"

I laughed and shrugged "I don't know"

"By the time I leave you'll be in love with music once again my dear" she promised "I promise"

"Bella?" a knock on the front door caused us to jump, Jake and Mike entered and Alyssa smiled at them.

"Oh did you have plans?" she asked me "I can stay here-"

I cut her off "We were just going to the movies, You should come!"

She smiled "You serious? Awe sure!"

I thought she was adorable how she'd switch topics instantly and she was really friendly. Her hair swayed to her waist and she brushed her bangs from her eyes.

"I'm just gonna change" she ran away upstairs, a few moments later she ran down in a fitting brown v-neck, navy blue skinny jeans, and black vans. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she wore a tiny bit of clear lip gloss with her bangs parted to the right.

"Ready" she jumped down on the last step, she had a flat stomach, perfect curves and muscles in her arms, like she worked out.

"Okay" I nodded and she pulled a black hoodie on and we head out.

* * *

**I might update once more today but Idk **

**~Narutard4life **


	16. Chapter 16

**Has anyone heard the song Better off alone by Alice Deejay? I'm listening to it right now and it's a techno song and it reminds me of Alyssa! LOL I love it, the songs I put in this are awesome so check em out! **

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Twilight or Supernatural.

* * *

  
**

APOV:

I sat in the backseat of "Jacob's" car with "Mike" in agony, he was annoying and whiny when Bella said she didn't like music. I listened to my Ipod the whole way feeling his eyes on my body, Jacob was pretty hot but set on Bella but I did feel him glance at me in the rear view mirror. Something seemed _off_ about him but I don't know what yet, Bella was definitely my sister, I could tell because of look she gave me, I must be in her dreams and her features were half mine. If she had longer hair, darker skin, my figure, and eyes we could pull twins.

We arrived at the theater and Bella paid for Jacob and I, I convinced her to let me see _Crosshairs_, It looked lame but hey it consumes my evening of boredom so why not? I was holding in my laughing at the ridicule of this movie- it was so cheesy- as my phone vibrated and I exited the theater to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Alyssa?" Sam's voice floated through

"Sammy!" I smiled "I miss you man, I never thought you guys were much of entertainment until you were gone"

He chuckled "Sorry for your boredom, But um we'll be here for about a week, then we'll come and get you. Cool?"

"Yeah cool" I weighed my decisions of telling them about Bella "Um Sam, I need to tell you something"

"What?"

I decided against it on the last second "Um, I love you and be very careful please"

"Love you too" he yawned "Call you tomorrow, be safe"

"I It's a deal, I'll stay safe if you do, don't let any scary ghosts get you please, Tell Dean the same" I smiled and we hung up. I looked to find Mike, Bella and Jacob exiting the theater. Mike escaped into the bathroom and Jacob and Bella onto velveteen-upholstered bench against the wall. I hid behind the trashcan and listened.

"He sounded like he was going to be in there for a while" Jacob commented and stretched his long arms and legs, she sat down beside him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, _that move was fast_ I thought with an eye roll.

"Jake" she protested

"Now just hold on a minute" he spoke calmly "Tell me something Bella"

She grimaced and muttered "What?"

"You like me right?"

"You know I do"

"Better than that joker puking his guts out in there" he motioned toward the bathroom door

She sighed "Yes"

"Better than any of the other guys you know?"

"Better than the girls, too" she nodded

"But that's all" he said

"Yes" Whispered

"That's okay, you know. As long as you like me the best. _And _you think I'm good-looking---Sort of. I'm prepared to be annoyingly persistent"

I didn't feel like being nosey on their intimate conversation any longer so I plugged my headphones into my ears and turned Forever the sickest kids on and nodded my head to the beat of _Whoa oh (Me Vs Everyone)_

They finished their heart felt conversation as Mike stumbled out of the bathroom looking ill and horrible, This was so different from Iowa or Medina.

"Oh Mike" Bella gasped. I stood up from my "hiding" place and walked over, lingering beside Jacob.

"Do you mind leaving?" Mike whispered.

"No of course not- Alyssa, where were you" she looked at me

"Um I got an important phone call, My brother" I nodded.

"Movie too much for you?" Jacob asked Mike heartlessly, Bella and I exchanged glances and I mouthed "Heartless" and she cracked a smile, I hid my smile and looked at my foot with my hair cascading over my shoulders and brushing my face.

I cringed to the window as grimaced as Mike threw up in the bucket as we were driving "Really?" I whispered, If I saw I would throw up also. I felt queasy as I heard it and squeezed my eyes shut and blasted my music.

* * *

BPOV:

I watched Alyssa the rest of our drive home after we dropped Mike off and thought how and why I dreamt of her as that bloody girl, she was just a normal teenager. Right? She seemed distracted staring out the window with a hand lingering over her pocket containing her phone as if she were waiting for something. I fully examined her now and we looked alot alike. Except she was darker, her hair was thicker and longer, she had blue eyes, and her smile was different.

Jake dropped us off and told me that he would never let me down and that I could always count on him, I knew I should believe him but it was hard. Alyssa and I entered the house to find Charlie in the living room.

"Hello" she smiled at him "You must be Charlie, Dean told me about you"

He stood and shook her hand "You don't look 14" he pointed out

She laughed "I look like a 16 year old, that's what my" she cleared her throat "Mom used to say, You were a friend of my dad right? _John_ _Winchester_" She gave him a look, a _pointed _look possibly? I couldn't tell, but he seemed to understand.

"I knew him" he nodded

"I bet" she nodded dropping her flaming blue gaze to her shoes "We haven't seen him in a while"

"He disappeared?"

"Yeah" she replied "Now it's just me, Sam and Dean looking for our _sister_"

Charlie's eyes narrowed "How's that going?"

She looked back up "Not good"

Was I missing something here?

"Sorry" he nodded "Well your welcome here until your brothers get back"

She smiled "Thank you, I won't be that big of a burden I promise"

We left Charlie and went into the kitchen, I waited by the phone as Alyssa sat in one of the chairs and gazed out the window in thought. I decided after 18 minutes to call Jacob, on the eighth ring Billy answered.

"Hello?" he asked warily

"Billy, it's me, Bella- did Jake make it home yet? He left here about twenty minutes ago"

"He's here" Billy answered tonelessly

I was a little irritated "He was supposed to call me, He was getting sick when he left, and I was worried"

"He was. . . too sick to call, He's not feeling well right now." Billy sounded distant.

"Let me know if you need any help, I could come down" I offered

"No, No we're fine, Stay at your place"

"Okay"

"Bye, Bella"

"Bye" I muttered as the line disconnected. I hung up the phone and turned. Alyssa was rubbing her temples fiercely and squeezing her eyes shut tight.

"Are you alright?" I grabbed her shoulders softly, maternal instincts kicking in as I saw the girl in pain.

"Fine" she hissed, but when she looked up- blue eyes wide- there was no recognition as she grabbed me, She fell on her knees and stared down clutching at the white tile, her hair fell in her face and spilled onto the floor gasping, she fell silent for a bit then looked up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, I realized I was on my knees still holding her shoulders and tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry" she wiped her forehead. I didn't make her explain, she looked freaked out enough as she stood.

"Um excuse me Bella" she gave me a small smile, grabbed her phone and walked out the back door quickly. That was weird but scared the shit out of me, what happened?

* * *

**I'll update tomorrow after school I pinky promise but for now please Review, Alert, and favorite! Catcha later Home skizzles  
**

**~Narutard4life  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**LOL Your guys reviews make me haaaaappppy hahaha! Their pretty funny too lololol**

**Since she's funner to write with Alyssa's gonna have more visions then Sammy and less dreams. And some parts with Bella's POV will be from the movie cuz I kinda liked them so beware for possible confusion. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own the awesome Supernatural.

* * *

**

APOV:

I was watching Bella talk on the phone then the next thing I knew my head _throbbed_ I pushed my temples but It wasn't working, I was getting a vision and fell to the floor. It was Dean in a basement looking for Sam

"Sammy? Sam, you down here? Sam? Sam!" He turned and see Sam standing in front of him and jumped, startled. "Man! Answer me when I'm callin' you. You all right?"

Sam nodded "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You know that wasn't me who called your cell, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I think somethin' lured me down here"

"I think I know who –- Dr. Ellicott. That's what the spirits have been tryin' to tell us. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"No. How do you know it was him?"

"'Cause I found his log book. Apparently, he was experimenting on his patients –- some awful stuff. It makes lobotomies look like a couple aspirin"

"But it was the patients who rioted"

"Yeah, they were rioting against Dr. Ellicott. Dr. Feelgood was workin' on some sort of, like, extreme rage therapy. He thought that if he could get his patients to vent their anger, then they'd be cured of it. Instead, it only made 'em worse and worse, and angrier and angrier. So I'm thinkin', what if his spirit is doin' the same thing? To the cop, to the kids in the seventies –- making them so angry they become homicidal. Come on. We gotta find his bones and torch 'em"

"How? The police never found his body"

"The log book said he had some sort of hidden procedure room down here somewhere, where he'd work on his patients. So if I was a patient, I'd drag his ass down here, do a little work on him myself"

Sam hesitated for a moment "I don't know. It sounds kind of—"

"Crazy?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah, exactly" He left to find what I suspected to be the hidden procedure room, and Sam followed

"I told you, I looked everywhere. I didn't find a hidden room"

"Well, that's why they call it hidden" Dean paused "You hear that"

"What?" Dean crouched down to a wall and puts his hand by the space between the wall and the floor

"There's a door here" While Dean was examining the door, Sam slowly raised his shotgun, suddenly looking extremely angry. I wanted to stop him with every nerve in my body.

"Dean" Dean turned to look at him, confused. Sam's nose began to bleed "Step back from the door" Dean stood up, staring Sam straight in the eye

"Sam, put the gun down"

"Is that an order?"

"No, it's more of a friendly request" Dammit Dean!

Sam Aimed the shotgun at Dean "'Cause I'm gettin' pretty tired of takin' your orders"

"I knew it. Ellicott did somethin' to you, didn't he?"

"For once in your life, just shut your mouth"

"What are you gonna do, Sam? The gun's filled with rock salt. Not gonna kill me." Suddenly, Sam shot Dean in the chest, sending him crashing through the wall, I wanted to scream at Sam _so bad_

"No. But it'll hurt like hell" The vision cut off then I was back in Charlie's kitchen staring into the teary, worried, brown eyes of Bella.

* * *

SPOV:

Dean and I followed the texts coordinates and set a plan up to get details on the asylum and the cop who shot himself and his wife.

Dean approached the Daniel Gunderson in pub "You're Daniel Gunderson, right? You're a cop?"

"Yeah" Danny replied

"Heh. I'm, uh, Nigel Tufnel, with _The Chicago Tribune._ You mind if I ask you a couple questions about your partner?" He sat across from Danny

"Yeah, I do. I'm just tryin' to have a beer here"

"It's okay, it won't take that long. I just wanna hear the story in your words"

"A week ago, my partner was sitting in that chair. Now he's dead. You gonna ambush me here?"

"Sorry. But I need to know what happened"

Time for me to come in, I approached the table "Hey, buddy, how 'bout leavin' the poor guy alone, huh?" I grabbed Dean and shoved him into a table."The man's an officer. Why don't you show a little respect?" Dean stared at him for a moment before walking out of the pub

"You didn't have to do that"

"Yeah, of course I did. That guy's a serious jerk. Let me buy you a beer, huh?" I turned to the bartender "Two?" He nodded, and I took the seat across from Danny

Danny nodded "Thanks"

I smiled.

A while later, I exited the pub and joined Dean by the car

"You shoved me kind of hard in there, buddy boy"

"I had to sell it, didn't I? It's method acting"

"Huh?"

I shook my head "Never mind"

"What'd you find out from Gunderson?"

"So, Walter Kelly was a good cop. Head of his class, even-keeled. He had a bright future ahead of him"

"What about at home?"

"He and his wife had a few fights, like everybody, but it was mostly smooth sailing. They were even talking about having kids"

"All right, so, either Kelly had some deep-seated crazy way to bust out, or somethin' else did it to him"

"Right"

"What'd Gunderson tell you about the asylum?"

"A lot"

My phone rang in my pocket cutting our conversation short, I pulled it out and read Alyssa's name on the screen. I answered it quickly.

"Anything happen?"

"No" her voice cracked a bit "But I think I may have found Bella, one her name is Bella and two Charlie had a look in his eye when I mentioned Dad. But Sam I am 100% serious now guys. _Be careful _I had the worst vision, worse then the plumber vision, You shot Dean with rock salt"

I glanced at Dean "Alyssa, We know what were doing"

"Sam!" she exclaimed "_Listen to me _Something very bad is going to happen, so be on your guard Okay?"

"Okay" I sighed "And what do you mean you think you found Bella?"

"She has to be the same Bella, I mean we look too much alike and we immediately felt a connection with each other it has to be her Sam!"

I nodded "We'll check it out when we pick you up, Okay?"

"okay, but keep your guard up Sam, Dean too!"

The line was disconnected.

* * *

BPOV:

Alyssa came back inside a bit shaken. "Um I'm kinda tired"

"Your sleeping in my room, is that cool with you?"

She nodded "Yeah, It is"

I smiled and lead her upstairs and into my room gently so to not freak her out more than she already seemed to be.

I woke up early- my clock read four thirty- and sprinted to the bathroom. Alyssa found me there a half an hour later, lying on the floor, my cheek pressed against the cold edge of the bathtub.

She walked over and lied a hand on my shoulder "Stomach flu?"

"Yes" I moaned

"I'll be back" She stood and ran out of the bathroom, a couple moments later Charlie walked in, she lingered in the doorway.

"You need something?" he asked

"Call the Newtons for me, please, tell them I have what Mike has and that I can't make it in today, tell them I'm sorry"

"Sure, no problem" Charlie assured me. Alyssa sat beside me the whole day never leaving my side, she would get me water or press a cold wash cloth to forehead. I fell asleep and when I woke up I saw it was dark in my room. Alyssa paced quietly in front of my bed, lost in thought. She wore a white thick strapped tank top, denim shorts and fuzzy green slippers. Her hair was yanked into a high ponytail falling down her back to her waist.

She smiled as she saw me sit up in the bathroom and ran over "Your alive"

"Sort of" I said

She sat beside me "Do you want anything?"

"No, Thanks"

"Okay, then" she pressed the back of her hand to my forehead and nodded "Your temperature went down. I heard the phone ring a few minutes later, Charlie spoke to someone for a moment then called "Mike feels better" up to me. Eight more hours, I thought as I pulled myself up to lean over the toilet.

**I'll update possibly tonight again because I have all the chapters up to 22 documented here lol I was being safe! Review, Alert, and Favorite please! **

**~Narutard4life  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Has anyone here heard the bands Hawthorne Heights or Boys like girls?? I LOVE them sooo much, I bet most of you have heard Boys like girls, but Hawthorne heights is my favorite band, it's an emo band but I don't care! They're so awesome! Okay just needed to get that out lol, Review if you like em or review if you don't I just wanna know :]**

**P.S I'm gonna make Bella and Alyssa pretty close, Alyssa's probably gonna be a tiny bit closer with her then Sam and Dean because like sisters are pretty close, like brothers are close. I'm a tiny bit more closer with my sis but I'm close with mah bro too, he entertains me lawlzz.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own the amazing, awesome, cute Sam or Dean :[

* * *

**

APOV:

As Bella slept, I confronted Charlie and It was true she was adopted, and him and his ex wife Renee adopted Bella from John and our mother, I had to tell Sam, Dean and Bella but I didn't know when. Sam and Dean were working and Bella was on the bathroom floor living with a stomach flu. Something was off with Jacob but I couldn't place it, the second I saw him I knew he wasn't fully human but I'm keeping my mouth shut because he bugs me. It pained me to know he was causing Bella pain by not contacting her I mean he could at least call her and reassure her before she goes insane.

Bella ate only saltine crackers for breakfast the next morning. Charlie was relieved to see her recovered, I sat in the kitchen watching her dial Jacob's number.

"Oh, Jake" she groaned sympathetically as I heard a faint answer on the other line "You sound horrible"

I stood and exiting the kitchen needing anything to keep me busy, I was going to tell her she was my sister today whether Sam and Dean wanted me to or not. She was _my _full sister not theirs, questions flashed in my mind. How would she react? Would she believe me? Does she feel the connection too? Does she have Sam and I's powers? Why have we dreamt of each other?

It was Saturday and she was getting anxious and decided to visit him herself, I tagged along on her wishes and the small red house she pulled up to was empty. We drove back and decided to watch a movie, I chose one of my favorite movies ever: _Spirited Away _it was an awesome anime movie about a girl who's sent into the spirit world.

"You got to call me Chihiro now" I smiled after the movie, the lead girl is named Chihiro.

Bella laughed as we got up from the couch "And I'll call you. . . ." I thought of the characters from Spirited away for a second "Yubaba!"

I cracked up, Yubaba was the main antagonist of the film, she was an old witch with an inhumanly large head and nose, who supervises the bathhouse. She reluctantly signed Chihiro into a contract then took Chihiro's name and renamed her "Sen" in order to hold power over her for the duration of the contract. She also did this to her other workers- also Chihiro's only friend Haku who forgot his name then remembered it at the end- so she can keep them in service forever. Yubaba does show a soft side toward her giant baby, Boh. Bella playfully glared and smacked my arm lightly.

"I _do not _have a giant head" she argued

I laughed following her into the kitchen as we dropped our popcorn bowl into the sink and sat down at the table, I turned serious again and crossed my legs under me.

"Uh Bella" I cleared my throat brushing hair from my face, _Now or never Liss! Tell her! _"I need to tell you something"

"Yeah Alyssa?"

"I know we've only known each other for a couple days but I feel _so close _to you, like we've known each other for _years_ " I smiled, she smiled- a genuine smile- back at me. "But we never had the chance to know each other"

Her smile wavered and her eye brows knit together in confusion "Okay, I might sound completely psycho- which I am- but I've been going crazy trying to tell you" I drew in my first breath "But your my sister!"

Her eyes widened "What?"

"Yup, My brothers- Sam and Dean- told me about you because their- _our _dad told them about us, he gave us up for adoption because he never wanted us to do what Sam and Dean do, hunt the supernatural. But I lived in their old house with my adopted family and met them and I'm traveling with them now" I drew my second breath in and smiled.

She stood and fanned herself and muttered "That's why I dreamt of you"

I shot up and smiled wide "Yeah!"

She laughed "Your too excited"

"I'm a happy person" I shrugged

"I have more questions but later" she sat down shocked

"Now what are we gonna do today my _sista'_" I grinned

I collapsed into a chair and she thought for a moment. "You want to come somewhere with me?" she grinned.

"I like that look" I smiled standing "Yeah I do".

* * *

SPOV:

I waited in the waiting room of an office at the Creekview medical center Dean convinced me to go to and thinking about what we would talk about as Dr. Elliot came out.

"Sam Winchester?"

I stood "That's me"

"Come on in" He motioned for me and He and I entered his office and sat down.

"Thanks again for seeing me last minute" On his desk was a picture of him as a child with another older man. A plaque on the wall read, _Presented to Dr. James Ellicott for 15 Years of Service to the Rockford Chamber of Commerce._" Dr. Ellicott…Ellicott, that name –- wasn't there a Dr. Sanford Ellicott? Yeah, he was a chief psychiatrist somewhere"

"My father was Chief of Staff at the old Roosevelt Asylum. How did you know?"

"Uh, well, I'm sort of a local history buff. Hey, wasn't there, uh, an incident or somethin' in the hospital, I guess, in the south wing, right?"

"We're on your dollar, Sam. We're here to talk about you"

"Oh, okay, yeah, yeah, sure"

"So"

I nodded "So"

"How's things?"

"Uh…things are good, Doctor"

"Good. Whatcha been doing?"

"Uh…same old. I've just been on a road trip with my brother and sister"

"Was that fun?"

"Loads. Uh...you know, we met a lot of…interesting people. Did a lot of, uh…a lot of interesting things. Uh…you know, what was it exactly that happened in the south wing? I forget—"

"Look, if you're a local history buff, then you know all about the Roosevelt riot"

"The riot? No, I know, I was just curious—"

"Sam. Let's cut the bull, shall we? You're avoiding the subject"

"What subject?"

"You. Now, I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you all about the Roosevelt riot if you tell me something honest about yourself. Like, uh…this brother and sister you're road-tripping with –- how do you feel about them?" My eye brows shot up in confusion.

* * *

Dean's POV:

I was waiting for Sam when his phone rang on the passenger seat. I answered it for him, It was Alyssa. "Hello?"

"Dean?"

"Yeah, What's up?"

"Where's Sam?"

"Meeting with a Psychiatric, Why?"

"I talked to Charlie" she sighed

"And?" I probed

"Bella's our sister" she paused "And I kinda told her"

"_Kinda_? Care to elaborate?"

"Well we were watching _Spirited Away _and I found like the most perfect time to tell her so I did"

I chuckled "And how'd she take it?"

I could practically hear the smile in her voice "She took it well, me and her are gonna go hang for a bit but I called to ask if I could stay here a little longer?"

I frowned and stalled, "I'll talk to Sam and get back to ya"

"Okay Dean" she agreed "Be good, See you soon love ya and tell Sam to be cautious!"

I smiled and hung up as Sam exited and approached me "Dude, you were in there forever. What the hell were you talkin' about?"

He shrugged "Just the hospital, you know"

"And?" I pressed

"And the south wing? That's where they housed the real hard cases –- the psychotics, the criminally insane"

"Sounds cozy"

"Yeah, and one night in '64, they rioted –- attacked staff, attacked each other"

"So, what, the patients took over the asylum?"

"Apparently"

"Any deaths?"

"Some patients, some staff. I guess it was pretty gory. Some of the bodies were never even recovered, including our Chief of Staff, Ellicott"

"Wait, what do you mean, "never recovered"?"

"Cops scoured every inch of the place, but I guess the patients must have…stuffed the bodies somewhere hidden"

I grimaced "Oh, that's grim"

"Yeah. So, they transferred all the surviving patients and shut down the hospital for good"

"All right, so, to sum it up, we've got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of undiscovered bodies"

"Which could mean a bunch of angry spirits"

"Oh, good times. Let's check out the hospital tonight"

"Uh Alyssa called" I cleared my throat as we drove

"What she say?" Sam looked at me

"Bella's our sister, and she told her and she wanted to stay a little longer. I told her I'd talk to you"

Sam looked as torn as me "I guess we could pick her up a little later"

"Okay" I nodded and stared straight out the window, I could tell he was just as worried as me.

* * *

**Hehehe I'm excited about where Bella takes Alyssa Review and guess. I might update once more today, depends on how many review I get which I'm praying for!  
**

**~Narutard4life(Izzy) **


	19. Chapter 19

**LOL I'm doing this instead of Homework cuz you guys are cooler then my teachers LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Twilight and Supernatural but hey Dreams DO come true so I never know, I also don't own the Offspring or the song Your gunna go far kid. It's in this chapter lol **

**

* * *

**

BPOV:

Alyssa changed into a white v-neck, light blue bell bottom jeans, a black fur hooded pea-coat and all black vans with her hair pulled up in a high ponytail and her bangs were falling down over her fore head to her eye lids. I changed into a brown long sleeve, navy blue jeans, rain boots under my jeans and my parka with my hair pulled back in a ponytail.

A few minutes later we were driving on the familiar dirt road that led to nowhere in particular. Alyssa and I had our windows down- with her hair down and blowing around us turning it into a dark mass of wavy curls and me enjoying the wind against my face, I drove as fast as what was healthy for my truck as she eyed the stereo that the Cullen's got for my birthday. Surprisingly it wasn't a painful memory with her here and talking to me. "So you seriously have never had any brothers or sisters?" she smiled twisting in her seat.

"I told you" I laughed glancing at her "No!"

"Siblings are sometimes awesome but sometimes big annoying jerk faces" she rolled her eyes "Like my step brother Aaron and I would fight alot but he was cool. Like the first day I met Sam and Dean I found out that he stole my Ipod and tackled him, but then he tried crawling away so I dragged him back, he kicked me in the jaw and I threw a cup at his face"

I laughed so hard that my stomach hurt and my face turned red with breath loss, she laughed with me and I pulled over to the side of the road so we could take breaths. "But my little sister Samantha" she continued as I drove again "She is the most adorable little thing in the world, I'll miss her like crazy she was like my best friend. I mean we watched Spirited away and ogled Haku together, We cried when our parents fought and even complained about Aaron together, she was the best" she smiled wiping her eyes of brimming tears, I rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

I laughed as Alyssa continued eying my stereo system hungrily. "Why do you keep staring at my stereo like it's a piece of meat?" I teased

She glanced up at me "Because my dad had this stereo and I really want to hook my Ipod up" she smiled innocently.

I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips drawing a long breath in, her big blue eyes bored into mine and I groaned "Fine!"

"Yay!" she clapped plugged a black cord into my stereo and the other end into her Ipod and a second later I jumped as a loud song beat started a second later the lyrics started to the guitar beat.

_Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you get back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet  
_

Alyssa sang along and banged her head to the hard guitar beat that started. After I parked in the usual spot, I did something I hadn't done in a _very long _time.

_Now dance,F***er, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you _

I yanked my hair from my ponytail so it fell down my back, gripped the steering wheel and head banged with her. We laughed and climbed out and gripped each others hands and shook our hips to the beat and head banged to the song. As it ended we laughed as another song started, she leaned in, flipped it off and handed me my compass and map, we spent a good fifteen minutes studying the little needle on the compass face and the markings on the now worn map. We set off into the woods as we were reasonably sure that we were following the right line of the web.

Alyssa was amazing as she kept me laughing and from falling repeatedly, I would stumble for a second and she'd be right there to help me, the happiness that filled me reminded me of Edward. . . .

"So" she pulled me from my thoughts as we climbed over the vegetation "Was that Jacob dude like your ex or something?"

My head snapped up "Jake? No, No!" i laughed lightly "He's my best friend"

She nodded "Got it"

"My boyfriend" I cleared my throat "He uh kinda left me"

Her eyes widened "Harsh, man" she nodded

"What about you?" I teased "Got any lovers?"

She laughed "Not a lover, more like an understanding jerk"

I smiled "How'd that work out?"

"Well" she stopped in thought "I kinda went psycho on him when Samantha got stuck in the fridge, he kissed me, and I flipped again. Then he ignored me for a while until my last day in Iowa, I went to a dance and we talked and I told him everything and he was actually _okay _with it, then Sam and Dean caught us kissing" she blushed

I patted her shoulder "Now that's harsh"

We laughed and continued on, the forest was full of life today, all the little creatures enjoying the momentary dryness. Somehow though, even with the birds chirping, the insects buzzing around Alyssa and I noisily, and Alyssa's gazes toward the treetops and occasional joke and our laughing bouncing off the trees, the forest seemed creepier today. The sense of unease grew stronger the deeper we traveled into the trees. Alyssa froze for a second behind me and glanced around with narrow eyes I turned and met her eyes.

"You okay?" I smiled

She nodded and we continued "Hey Bell, tell me more about your boyfriend" she pressed.

I cocked my head slightly to the right "Why?"

"He wasn't _human _huh?"

I froze "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, when we were talking the way your eyes suddenly became alert, your movements changed and I could feel a sensation as you spoke of him and there's a sliver of a slight aura around you. So what was he? Shape shifter, Demon?"

I laughed aloud "His name was Edward" We continued to walk "I don't know if I should be telling you this but you'll guess it sooner or later. He was a vampire and he left it when his brother almost killed me" I nodded

"Oh." She muttered

"You seemed a bit sorrow when you and Jacob talked of him, Why?"

The hole in my heart reappeared once more but smaller "I loved him with all my heart and Jake, he made it better because I slipped into quiet a depression at that point in time"

She nodded in understanding and I explained everything to her, something I'd never done before, explained my whole story from when the trouble I got into in Phoenix to the time I spent in La Push even the Cullen's, James, Prom _everything_. Before I knew it we reached a low arch made by two vine maples. I smiled grabbing her hand and pushing past the chest-high ferns and into the meadow. She gasped looking around, it was the same place, of that I was instantly sure. I'd never seen another clearing so symmetrical, I could tell by the look of pure amazement she hadn't either. She released my hand and took a step forward onto the lush lime green grass and collapsed to the ground with a smile and shut her eyes listening to the bubbling stream to the east.

I sat down beside her slowly and crossed my legs picking grass and pouring it onto her face lightly. "You like it?"

"It's awesome!" she exclaimed sitting up quickly, I laughed at the excitement blazing in the deep depths of her sudden light oak green eyes mixed with her old blue and some yellow. She gazed around at the miraculous place and sat up on her knees, her medium brown hair seemed darker under the covered sun and her skin paler, but her hair was amazing. It fell to her waist covering her back in amazing wavy curls, her eyes seemed to _shine_. She smiled at me and hugged my neck. "So what are you questions?"

We sat across from each other as the breeze slightly swayed our hair and the grass under us. "Well, How did you feel about all of this?"

She shrugged "I knew something was up when my dreams were coming true, and also when i could do this" she held her palm over an astray stick and it lifted from the grass lightly and hovered mid air, I gasped and smiled as she let it drop gently, "But Sam and I instantly connected and it just made it easier since I fully trust them"

"Okay" I nodded "How does Sam and Dean feel about this?"

"As shocked as us, I mean their mom died when Sam was 6 months old and Dean was 4, she was pinned to the ceiling and burst into flames in front of our Dad's eyes. They've been hunting them for years and Sam left to go to college and it happened to his girlfriend, Jess, And now our Dad is missing"

A figure stepped out of the trees a moment later about 30 paces away and Alyssa shot up protectively hovering above me, I stood behind her. A dizzying array of emotions shot through me in a second. The first was surprise; We were far from any trail here, and didn't expect company, and second was protection; I shoved Alyssa behind me quickly. Next was fear; this was not the face I grieved for, but it was close enough for me to know that the man facing us was no stray hiker. And finally recognition set in.

"Laurent!" I cried in surprised pleasure, I probably should have stopped at fear. Alyssa never let her guard down and kept her once again blue eyes on him.

"Bella?" he asked, looking more astonished than I felt. He glanced behind me for a second.

"You remember" I smiled.

"I didn't expect to see you here" he grinned, strolling toward us.

"And who is this?" he referred to Alyssa.

"Her sister" she snapped defensively.

"Sister?" his eyes widened "Never knew you had one"

I shook my head "Never mind that, But isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska"

His eyes reverted back to me stopping ten paces away, and cocking his head to the side. "Your right" he agreed " I did go to Alaska. Still I didn't expect. . . When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they'd moved on"

"Oh." I bit my lip, "They did move on"

"Bella" Alyssa grabbed my elbow, I met her eyes and saw fear flash in them. "We should go"

"Do they visit often?" Laurent continued, ignoring Alyssa.

"Lie" the beautiful velvet voice whispered anxiously from my memory, I was locked in place. I did what the voice- _his _voice- said to do.

"Now and again" I whispered meekly

"Hmm, the house smelled like it had been vacant for a while. . ."

"You must lie better than that, Bella" the voice urged.

"I'll be sure to mention it to Carlisle" I nodded gripping Alyssa's hand in mine "We should go. . ." I stepped back. "Don't move" the voice whispered. I froze in place against Alyssa's tugging.

"But I probably shouldn't mention this to Edward I suppose. . . He has such a temper , well I'm sure you remember . He's still touchy about the whole James thing" I rolled my eyes and waved my hand dismissively, as if it was ancient history.

"Is he really?" Laurent asked pleasantly. . . skeptically. Alyssa and I exchanged frightened glances.

* * *

**I'll probably update again today I get really bored and my mean friend's are bored :P so expect another chapter in a few hours lol and Review, Alert, and favorite it makes my day!**

**~Narutard4life(Izzy)  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I have some bad news :[ My friend takes me home from school and today was P.E and she had a dentist appointment and I couldn't reach anyone at home so I just left with her and I got in trouble with my mom and my grade might drop and if it does I can't continue this story anymore -.- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **_**or **_**Supernatural

* * *

**

APOV:

I was starting to really panic with this Laurent dude being so close too us, I could tell he was a vampire, his aura radiated a dull, lifeless gray, he was too beautiful to be human, and the way he stared at us like we were a chocolate cake.

"Mm-hmm" Bella replied, fear blazing in her eyes as she looked at me but as she looked at him she hid it well. I clutched her elbow tightly prepared to yank her away and sprint away.

He took a casual step towards us and Bella's hand shot up to cover mine. So how are things working out in Denali? Carlisle said you were staying with Tanya?"

He paused "I like Tanya very much" he mused "And her sister Irina even more . . . I've never stayed in one place for so long before, and I enjoy the advantages, the novelty of it. But, the restrictions are difficult. . . . I'm surprised that any of them can keep it for long" he smiled conspiratorially. "Sometimes I cheat"

I glowered toward him in fury, I knew he wanted to eat us, I wanted Sam and Dean now I felt horrible now for asking them for more time they probably thought I liked it here better. My head snapped up as he took a small shift of his feet.

"Oh" Bella said in a faint voice "Jasper has problems with that, too"

"Really, Is that why they left?"

"No" Bella answered "Jasper is more careful at home"

"Yes" Laurent agreed "I am, too"

He took a deliberate step forward towards us. "Did Victoria ever find you?" Bella asked desperate to distract him.

The question did stop him.

"Yes" he said hesitating on that step "I actually came here as a favor to her, She won't be happy about this"

"About what?" She asked eagerly, I scanned the clearing with my eyes, looking for an escape when he attacked us.

"About me killing you guys" he answered om a seductive purr, I pulled us back a step.

"She wanted to save you for herself" he went on staring at her, his eyes flickered to mine and I glared "She's sort of. . . put out with you, Bella" He glanced at me "And your just . . . dessert"

"I'm not so sweet" I snapped

He shook his head and chuckled "I know, It seems a little backwards to me, too. But James was her mate, and your Edward killed him." He continued oblivious to her reaction I could see in the depths of her brown eyes "She thought it more appropriate to kill you than Edward- fair turn- about, mate for mate. She asked me to get the lay of the land for her, so to speak. I didn't imagine you would be so easy to get to. So maybe her plan was flawed- apparently it wouldn't be the revenge she imagined, since you must not mean very much to him if he left you here, unprotected"

Bella stumbled back another step , he frowned "I suppose she'll be angry, all the same"

"Then why not wait for her?"

A mischievous grin rearranged his features "Well you two have caught me at a vulnerable time, I didn't come to _this _place on Victoria's mission- I was hunting. I'm quite thirsty, and you smell. . . simply _mouthwatering_"

Laurent looked at us with approval, as if it were a compliment.

"He'll know it was you" Bella whispered "You won't get away with this"

"And why not?" His smile widened landing on her. He gazed around the small opening in the trees "The scent will wash away with the next rain. No one will find your body- you'll simply go missing, like so many, many other humans. There's no reason for Edward to think of me, if he cares enough to investigate. This is nothing personal, let me assure you both. Just thirst"

"How sympathetic" I rolled my eyes, he grinned at me and I looked away.

"Please" Bella gasped

Laurent shook his head, his face kind. "Look at it this was, Your very lucky I was the one to find you"

"Am I?" she mouthed, faltering us another step backward.

He followed, lithe and graceful.

"Yes," he assured us "I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. Oh, I'll lie to Victoria about that later, naturally, just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella. . ." He shook his head with a slow movement, almost as in disgust. "I swear you'd be thanking me for this"

I glowered as Bella stared at him in horror.

He froze after inhaling our scents "I don't believe it" he said, his voice so low that we barely; heard it.

"Go Alyssa" Bella whispered as Monstrous wolves stepped out.

"Bella-"

"I said go!" she yelled, reluctantly I released her, turned and sprinted into the forest quickly, My breathing came hard and fast as I leaped over fallen branches or logs, I had no idea where I was headed but I wasn't going to stop. I felt like I was running in a circle and the branches were reaching out to my arms and ankles trying to grab me but I fought until something finally wrapped around my ankle and tore me down.

"Shit!" I hissed as I tumbled down a slope and into a tree, banging my head into the ground. My vision was spotted in black dots and the world spun. I climbed to my feet and found several scrapes and gashes up my arms and my jeans were caked in mud, still, I continued to walk.

I had a sickening feeling in my stomach that Bella might have been caught and killed, I shouldn't have ran dammit. I pulled my phone out and hissed, 0 signal. Once again with my uncoordination i stumbled into a tree branch and fell into a stream, luckily it wasn't face first. I fell on my back into the water and let my eye lids slide close as the water rose over my neck, then everything went black. . .

* * *

**Sorry It was a small chapter, I **_**might **_**update tomorrow because I might have to stop it tonight :[[ But I'll find out tomorrow evening. Let's pray I'm not in big trouble O.O Because I **_**love **_**this story damn my friend's forgetful thoughts!!! Please Review and favorite -.- Oh! And I have a fever so I have a throbbing headache and I'm being yelled at. Gerf **

**~Narutard4life(Izzy is pissed off) **


	21. Chapter 21

**I GET TO CONTINUE THIS STORY YAAAAY! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except Alyssa :]

* * *

**

BPOV:

I watched Laurent _run_ from the giant wolves and into the forest but paid no attention and followed the path that Alyssa ran. At first I paid no attention to where I was headed for, and focused only what I was looking for, Alyssa.

I was deep into the unfamiliar and menacing forest now, my hands were shaking violently at my sides. Tears stung in my eyes as I realized Alyssa was nowhere near me and that I may never find her again. I still didn't give up, fighting against the branches reaching out to grab me. We shouldn't have came here, I shouldn't have put her in such danger like this. For all I knew Laurent could have caught her now and drank her blood dry.

"Alyssa!" I yelled with all my might; Nature was my reply. The sudden rush of a squirrel up a hemlock made me scream so loud it hurt my own ears and throat. After hours of agony at last there was a break in the trees ahead. I came out onto the empty road a mile or so south of my parked truck. I sprinted up the lane fighting the burning sensation in my lungs and throat until I found it. I drove home blindly, sobbing and speeding, I had to get help _immediately_.

APOV:

* * *

The last of my peace wore off and as I thought I was going to die a pain so agonizingly painful shot through my chest and I screamed so loud it stung my ears. I shot up in a bed I was somehow placed in and coughed up a bunch of water and a little blood. I screamed again as the pain shot through my whole body and the window nearest to me exploded violently with the power I shot at it in anger and pain.

"Calm down" A hand rested lightly on my shoulder. I jumped and turned two find two teenagers about 14 and 15, a boy and a girl. The girl -the 14 year old- was petite, a tiny frame. Her height would have stopped at my shoulder but her choppy gold and teal streaked hair made her taller, at least to my ear. She had a bronze tan with glimmering lime eyes locked on me with worry swimming around. Her rose bud lips were pursed until she met my gaze and smiled warmly. The boy was undeniably smoldering hot with his shiny dark hair that hit just shy of his broad shoulders and curved around his high sculpted cheek bones. When his gaze met mine I see that his almond shaped eyes are dark and soulful- nothing like the girls- and framed by such lush lashes that they seem fake. And his lips! His lips are ripe and inviting with a perfect Cupid's bow, and the body that holds it all up is surprisingly slender, long, and fit for a 15 year old.

Before I could ask any questions the familiar throb in my head started up, I hissed and squeezed my eyes shut and rubbed my temples. My vision went black and I blinked rapidly until my vision was set on a cliff side. In horror I watched Bella approach the edge and smile. Raising her arms straight out in front of herself she lifted her head to the pouring rain. Stepping forward she crouched and flung herself off of the hill and into the deep and violent waves.

I was sucked back into the room then, gazing into the dark eyes I was mesmerized moments ago I was stunned speechless and the world was silenced, I forgot everything. I was on my knees I soon realized and his features were clouded with worry as he helped me rise to my feet.

"Who are you guys?" I murmured brushing an astray piece of hair from my forehead. He released me and looked away and I was surprised as a feeling of despair and loneliness washed through me.

"My name is Aki" the girl smiled at me "and that is my brother Kyro, we found you drowning and brought you back here and he saved you. You've been out for a while now"

I glanced at Kyro and he nodded and left the room quickly. "Ignore him" Aki rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively "You just caught him by surprise"

I nodded and smiled warily "Where exactly is _here_? And how long is a while?"

"Well um" she glanced around and giggled "I'm not the best person with coordinates and um six days now. But you were in and out of unconsciousness"

My eyes widened "Uh wow. Six days?"

She nodded "So what happened to you?" she guided me back to the soft bed, we sat across from each other and she looked at me with unnecessary sympathy.

"My sister Bella" I started "took me to this _amazing _meadow and well we were _intercepted _and she told me to run, I did and well fell. . . alot"

"What about that?" she motioned toward the window then the spot I just had my vision "And there?"

I grinned sheepishly "I'm special"

She shook her head "Aren't we all sister"

"So what's your deal?"

"Hmmm" she leaned back lying her head on the pillow "I think Kyro would be pissed if I told you" she made a face, Kyro appeared then leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. His eyes darted from Aki to me in a flash.

"After what we saw, I think she can handle it" his voice was silky and alluring and wrapped around me locking me in place. I kept my eyes on Aki, when I left with Sam and Dean I promised myself no ties to any place. That's why I didn't keep in touch with Evan, Kira, Lex, or any friend's from Medina. So that means no boyfriend's or friend's.

She rolled her eyes and jumped swiftly from the bed and walked out leaving Kyro and I together, our eyes briefly met and I instantly regreted it, the world was once again silenced. Aki entered again holding a plastic clear bottle with a red liquid swimming in it. It was too thin and runny to be blood and didn't smell of blood, they weren't vampires that was for sure.

"Your right" Kyro spoke as Aki handed me the bottle "Were not vampires"

"Were immortals" Aki smiled. "Vampires" she continued "are soulless, blood consuming, cold hearted, sunless creatures. We just don't age, eat, or die" she shrugged

"Quite different from vampires" Kyro shrugged guzzling the red drink "As long as we have this we live"

"Oh" I nodded "Well my name is Alyssa, I am a telekinesis and have precognitions. My sister Bella dated a vampire and brought me here and werewolves arrived and she told me to run so I did and fell a bunch of times then I guess you found me. And my brothers Sam and Dean, hunt well paranormal creatures, Demons, ghost, Malevolent spirits all that jazz I'm just a small town girl from Medina Ohio" I shrugged

"Whoa" Aki breathed and smiled "Since _I _found you and convinced Kyro to bring you back. You owe me something"

My eyes widened "What?"

"Your friendship"

I didn't expect that "Uh, O-okay"

Kyro rolled his eyes and flashed me a sympathetic smile, revealing another perfection. Dazzling white teeth. I smiled back and glanced at the now hyperactive immortal girl.

"Come on, You need something!" she grabbed my wrist in an iron grip and dragged me away to a pink bathroom. The walls were a calming powder pink, the wall had a white counter attached with a ton of different make ups and hair accessories, and a long mirror had lights attached and shined down on the hot pink plush stools.

"Make over!" she exclaimed pushing me in front of a floor length mirror I gasped in horror, I looked _terrible_. I looked pale and lifeless in my drenched skinny jeans, and white v-neck showing my crimson tank top under, my arms were lined in various gashes and scrapes. My eyes were blood shot and I had purple shadows under my eyes, my lip was busted and torn open as well as my left eye brow. My hair was a total disaster falling to my waist in knots and windy curls, my jeans were torn in several places and I could see different cuts. I spun around and grabbed her shoulders. "Do your best"

She laughed "When I get through with you, your going to look like you just got out off of the red carpet, not your death bed"

We laughed as she pushed me into a chair and yanked a large bottle of detangler from the counter and a brush, she took a deep breath and released "Let's do this".

BPOV:

When I got home, Charlie wasn't home. I had no clue what to do Call the police? Search for her myself? I paced my room for an hour crying and panicking. I fell asleep in a stream of tears and a couple days later no news from her, I kept her disappearance a secret from Charlie telling him she was with a distant friend for a couple days. Anything to buy me time, I plotted and planned how I'd find her.

A week later a small voice in my head whispered _Jacob_, I didn't know if I could visit him. By now Laurent had killed the wolves and told Victoria I'm unprotected and I would just be leading her to Jacob. Right now I was too worried about Alyssa, I grabbed my keys and bolted for my truck. I drove to La Push determined to wait. I'd sit out front of his house all night if I had to. The boy was going to have to come home sometime, and when he did, he was going to have a talk with me.

My tears dried up as my feelings shifted from panicking and lonely to determined and persistent, my sister was _not _dead and I'd get her back safe and sound if it killed me. I had no idea where this protective feeling for her came from, I mean I felt it before but never this strong as if she were my own child, nothing would harm her when I was around. I somehow _knew _she was still alive, alive and well, I continued to have my dreams about her but they were different, she was with a boy now. My mind was so preoccupied that I didn't notice, along the left side of the road walking away was a tall boy with a baseball cap.

My breath caught for just a moment in my throat, hopeful that luck was with me for once, and I'd stumble across Jacob hardly without trying. But this boy was too wide, and the hair was short under the cap. Even from behind I was sure it was Quil, thought he looked bigger than the last time I saw him. What was with these Quileute boys? Were they feeding them experimental growth hormones?

I crossed over to the wrong side of the road to stop next to him, he looked up at the sound of my roaring engine.

His face was bleak, brooding, and his forehead creased with worry. His expression frightened me more then it surprised me.

"Oh hey Bella" he greeted me dully.

"Hi Quil, Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Can I give you a ride somewhere?" I offered.

"Sure I guess" he mumbled in reply and opened the passenger door to climb in.

"Where to?"

"My house is on the north side, back behind the store" he told me.

* * *

Quil's face haunted me as I made a wide U-turn and headed back toward the Black's. What was happening here? Sam had gotten to Jacob? Jacob was now what he feared the last time we rode our motorcycles, Sam's follower. . . . Quil was terrified of being next, what did that mean? I had almost forgotten why I'd came. Alyssa. If he couldn't help me, I don't know what I'd do. I stopped in front of Jacob's house, killing the motor and rolling the window's down. It was stuffy today. No breeze.

My mind wandered now. Would I ever see my little sister again? Would I ever meet Sam and Dean? If I did would I travel with them? Putting myself in such extreme danger Alyssa was willing to face, could I survive? Could Alyssa? I thought about taking her in to live with Charlie and I, If I met Sam and Dean and felt comfortable enough with them to broach the subject I would. I replayed several conversations in my mind I jumped and hit my head on the roof when there was a sharp tap against my door.

"What are you doing here Bella?" Jacob growled. I climbed out quickly and contained my gasp, Jacob had changed erratically. The first thing I noticed was his hair- his beautiful hair was all gone, cropped quite short, covering his head with an inky gloss like black satin. I had no time to take his whole profile in as I met his dark eyes.

"Jacob" I whispered.

He just stared at me, his eyes tense and angry. I realized we weren't alone. Behind him stood four others; all tall and russet-skinned, black hair cropped short just like Jacob's.

"I need your help"

* * *

**Whooooo! My grades didn't slip yayy! I'm so happy I can continue my story and I'm so in love with my new characters, they were actually inspired by Alyson Noel's Immortal series, AWESOME book trust me! Okiie, REVIEW please, and Alert and Favorite please! Love you all!**

**~Narutard4life(Izzy is haaappy!) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I only own Alyssa, Kyro (Yum! ;D) and Aki

* * *

**

APOV:

"Aki, You are a _miracle worker_!" I gasped as she pushed me in front of a mirror. I was stunned speechless the way I felt when Kyro looked at me. She wasn't kidding when she said I would look good, not at all.

I looked _stunning_. The magic of make up amazed me nowadays. My face was no longer pale and plain, not even close. My tan was brought out again and my face glowed of my old bronze tan, my cheeks were a perfect rosy red. My eyes were lined in the most straightest lines of eye liner I'd ever seen. Same with the mascara, they were flawless lines. My eyes looked vibrant now, my pink lips were covered in a thin layer of light pink lip gloss. My hair no longer was a mess of curls but a river of extravagant ringlets down my back, It was my natural medium brown color and cascaded down my back soft and silky, not a knot in sight, my bangs were parted to the right and covered the tip of my right eye lash. My cuts down my arms were covered for some strange reason she had me dolled up in a black strapless summer dress draping down to my knees. The cuts on my legs were also covered up, but the dress had a gorgeous violet, navy blue, lime green, and light pink flower and leaf design embroidered all over it with a black leather belt about two inches long strapped under my chest. I was wearing black satin wedges and felt as beautiful as I looked.

She smiled "I know"

"Um Alyssa?" Kyro knocked on the door awkwardly shuffling into the pink room clad in all black, in his hand-thank god- was my phone.

His eyes widened as he saw me and his lips parted slightly, he shook his head quickly clearing his throat. "Uh, you have a couple missed calls"

I ran over to my phone and grabbed it, One was from Bella, the other from Sam. I called Sam and he didn't answer, Strange. That was from a day ago, Bella's was a couple minutes ago.

"I have to get home!"

"We'll take you" Aki smiled, Kyro grinned like a kid in a candy shop and ran away.

"Come on" she slung her elbow in mine and towed me away. I was lead out of the house and onto a stone drive way where a sleek, shiny black Camaro sat with Kyro leaning against it with a wide grin and black ray bans in place over his gorgeous eyes. I realized now when he was turned Immortal he was _not _15 maybe at least 17, but damn he was amazingly sexy it was completely unbearable, luckily I had control- for now.

"Okay" Aki stopped me a few feet away from the car, gripping my elbows. "I put my number in your phone so feel free to call if you want to hang out, Kyro is an excellent driver- trust me- your in good hands, and be safe and don't go out into the woods alone. Bye new friend" she pulled me down to her height in a bone crushing hug, I smiled and hugged the small girl back. I felt a strange pulling to these siblings, like I had to be around them and I wasn't one to question these feelings since the house.

Kyro offered his hand and I hesitantly grabbed it his grip was soft and fit perfectly in my own, he pulled the passenger door open and leaned on it with a smirk. "Don't be afraid, it won't bite"

I bit my lip and climbed in. He shut the door and I jumped buckling the seat belt, I turned and he was already in the drivers seat. My heart raced at the closeness and I found Aki waving from the drive way as he pulled out. The doors locked and he pulled out slowly and before I knew it we were speeding down a hidden pathway. In shock and fear I grabbed Kyro's arm without a thought, he chuckled and I felt the speed decrease an inch.

I directed him to Bella's house and we were there in less than an hour, it was nighttime though, he pulled into Charlies driveway and was out before I got my seat belt unbuckled. He opened my door for me and offered his hand once again, I gripped his hand and he helped me climb out.

"You okay?" he laughed as I stumbled, he held my waist keeping me from falling, I nodded.

"Uh thanks" I nodded holding his elbows "For everything you and Aki have done for me"

"Anytime" he smirked in the darkness, he pecked my cheek softly and released me. I stumbled away from him and skipped over to the front door, I turned to wave but he was gone. In his place were 5 half naked boys that could be mistaken for brothers, Jacob was among them. With a scrutinizing glare I swung my foot off of the porch and stepped over to the boys.

"You" I jammed my finger into Jacob's boiling hot chest using a quarter of my shield to push him backward, it worked he stumbled a couple steps back. "Kept my sister waiting hours and days for you to call and did you? Hell no! So stay the fuck away"

He stared at me confused "Bella?"

"Yes" I snapped "And what the hell do you want" I spun around facing the other guys.

I was fuming now, to calm myself I thought of Kyro's beautiful, dazzling smile and hint of my anger dimmed to lust and I tried to hide it from my body but failed.

"She came to us" Jacob spoke to me "She was looking for _you_, she's been worried sick"

"My absence wasn't on will" I growled toward him, how dare he!

He stepped up to me, glaring down at me with hard, dark eyes and half snarled "Neither was mine"

"Wow that's pretty hard to believe" I glared up at him crossing my arms tightly over my chest, he was visibly trembling with anger.

"Jacob calm. Down" one of the boys commanded

"If were through here. Buh-Bye" I waved and pulled my thick curls into a rad bun as I snuck up to the front door. Using my power to unlock the door inside I pushed it open without a sound, the house was asleep as I crept up to Bella's room, she was sobbing and jerking around in her bed.

**(A/N: Sorry if Alyssa seemed like a bitch there, it was just out of her protective feelings for Bella. She doesn't like Edward or Jacob because the pain they've been causing Bella)**

* * *

BPOV:

I could feel the hole Edward punctured in my heart reopening in my chest as I slept. Jacob wanted nothing to do with me any longer _and _I lost my sister, what had I done to deserve these things? I flew up from my dream of Edward's hard face that last day and turned my lamp on, Alyssa sat cross legged on my rocking chair with an apologetic smile, holding a cup of water. She still wore a sky blue tank top and shorts with her hair in a curly bun- Wait Alyssa?.

"Alyssa!" I cried flinging myself to her, she hugged my neck and stroked my hair calmingly.

"Where were you?" I whispered into her shoulder

"In the woods, I fell a lot and kind of almost died but these siblings, Kyro and Aki saved me and I've been passed out all week." she whispered back and released me, sitting me gently onto my bed.

"Here" she handed me the water "You were crying so I panicked"

I smiled at her over the rim of my cup, an actual genuine smile. I think I was just so happy to have her back. "Thanks Alyssa"

She smiled "Call me Liss, everyone kinda does"

I set my cup down "Then call me Bell"

"Do you need a hug" she stood extending her arms and sliding over to me in her slippers with a warm smile, I smiled and stood and hugged her tight. Tears actually slid down my cheeks and she allowed me to cry into her shoulder, she rubbed my upper back soothingly.

Something sharp scraped along the length of my window with a high-pitched squeal, like fingernails against the glass. Both Alyssa and I jumped, Something scratched against my window again with the same high-pitched sound. I pushed Alyssa behind me and moved to peer out my window. A huge, dark shape wobbled erratically on the other side of the blurry window, lurching toward me like it was going to smash right through. _Victoria _my mind whispered. My maternal instinct kicked in once again and I staggered back and pulled Alyssa close, I know she was 13 but still she's my sister, I have to protect her like- like Sam and Dean would.

Then a familiar, husky, voice called from the dark shape. "Bella!" it hissed "Ouch! Dammit, open the window! OUCH!"

Alyssa jumped and hugged my waist tighter, I needed two seconds to shake off the horror before I could move.

"Calm down sweetie" I rubbed her upper back softly, she released me and fell on my bed as I hurried to the window and shoved the glass out of the way. "What are you _doing_?" I gasped

Jacob was clinging precariously to the top of the spruce that grew in the middle of Charlies little front yard. His weight had bowed the tree toward the house and he now swung- his legs dangling twenty feet above the ground- not a yard from me. The tin branches at the tip of the tree scraped against the side of the house again with a grating squeal.

"I'm trying to keep"- he huffed, shifting his weight as the treetop bounced him-"My promise"

Alyssa peeked from around me to get a look at Jacob and growled quietly. "When did you ever make a promise to kill yourself falling out of Charlies tree?" I hissed

He snorted, unamused, swinging his legs to improve his balance. "Get out of the way" he ordered.

"What?"

Alyssa ran back to my bed. He swung his legs again, backwards and forward, increasing his momentum. I realized what he was trying to do.

"No, Jake!"

But I ducked to the side, because it was too late. With a grunt, he launched himself toward my open window. To Alyssa and I's shock he swung agilely into my room, landing on the balls of his feet with a low thud. The three of us looked to the door automatically, holding our breath, waiting to see if the noise had woken Charlie. A short moment of silence passed, and then we heard the muffled sound of Charlies snore.

Alyssa crossed her legs on my bed and kept a hard glare on Jake, She's as protective as me. I sat beside her slowly, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Get out!" I hissed, putting as much venom into the whisper as I could.

He blinked, his face going blank with surprise.

"No" he protested "I came to apologize"

"She doesn't _accept_" Alyssa hissed in my response.

He turned his dark eyes on her and narrowed them "Since when do you answer for her? You've been gone for a while"

"None of your business where I was" she snapped, hair falling in her face.

"Alyssa" I smiled down at her pushing her a bit, she dramatically fell face first into my pillows, I laughed then turned a glare on Jacob "It _is_ none of your business so _leave!_"

I tried to shove him back out the window but it was useless. I didn't budge him an inch, I dropped my hands quickly, and stepped away from him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, though the air blowing in was cold enough to make me shiver, and it made me uncomfortable to have my hands on his bare chest. His skin was burning hot, like he was still sick with the fever. He didn't look sick though, he looked _huge_.

"Crap!" Alyssa cried, I spun around. She was pressing her palms against her temples, eyes clenched shut tight. I grabbed her shoulders, she opened her eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and hugged her tight, she opened her eyes and there was no recognition. She grabbed my shoulders and stared into nothing.

She snapped out of it and was breathing heavily.

I soothed her and glanced at Jake who was in shock.

"You okay?" I whispered into her hair as she was silent for a moment.

She sniffled "Yeah" she pulled away looking up at me with giant blue/green eyes "Can you get me something first though?"

I soother hair from her face "What?"

"My Ipod"

I smiled and pulled it from my nightstand I kept it, she thanked me then shoved the headphones into her ears and lied her head on my neck.

She fell asleep in my arms and I lied her down and pulled the covers over her, pecking her cheek I stood and wiped my eyes. I would never put her in such danger again, _ever_.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jacob asked, worry creasing his forehead.

I looked up at him, the tears not yet dried. "Why in the world would I be okay, Jacob"

Anguish replaced some of the bitterness in his face. "Right" he agreed, and took a deep breath "Crap, well... I-I'm sorry, Bella." The apology was sincere, no doubt about it, though there was still an angry twist to his features. Alyssa's phone rang again and I raced to it, Across the screen in yellow letters read SAM.

"Hello?" I answered

"Alyssa?"

"No" I took a deep breath, glancing at her figure under the covers "It's Bella, She's asleep"

"Oh! Um I suppose she's talked to you about us?" he asked

I took a deep breath and smiled tiredly "Yes, A lot. She looks up to you guys and from her thoughts I admire you also"

"She is pretty great, huh?"

I smiled "She's the best"

He chuckled "Could you ask her to call us when she wakes please? It's kind of important"

"Of course I will!"

"Okay" he sighed "Thank you Bella. For everything you've done for her, she admires you too. I hope to meet you soon"

With that we hung up and I spun back around to face Jake. "Why did you come here? I don't want apologies from you, Jake"

"I know," he whispered "But I couldn't leave things the way I did this afternoon. That was horrible. I'm sorry"

I shook my head wearily "I don't understand anything"

"I know. I want to explain-" he broke off suddenly, his mouth open, almost like something had cut off his he sucked in a deep breath "But I can't explain," he said, still angry. "I wish I could."

I let my head fall into my hands. My question came out muffled by my arms "Why?"

He was quiet for a moment. I twisted my head to the side- too tired to hold it up- to see his expression. His eyes were squinted, his teeth clenched, his forehead wrinkled in effort.

"What's wrong?" I asked

He exhaled heavily, and I realized he'd been holding his breath, too. "I can't do it," he muttered, frustrated.

"Do what?"

He ignored my question. "Look Bella, have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone?"

My thoughts immediately jumped to the Cullen's ,I hope my expression didn't look guilty.

"Something you felt like you had to keep from Charlie and your mom....?" he pressed "Something you won't even talk about with me? Not even now?"

I didn't answer his question.

"Can you understand that I might have the same kind of....... situation? Sometimes, loyalty gets in the way of what you want to do. Sometimes, it's not even your secret to tell"

"I don't know why you came here, Jacob, if you were just going to give me riddles instead of answers"

"I'm sorry" he whispered "This is so frustrating"

We looked at each other for a long moment in the dark room, both of our faces hopeless.

"The part that kills me" he said abruptly "is that you already _know_. I already _told _you everything!"

"What are you talking about?"

He sucked in a startled breath and then leaned toward me, his face shifting from hopelessness to blazing intensity in a second.

"I think I see a way to make this work out- because you already know this, Bella! I can't tell you, but if you _guessed_ it! That would let me right off the hook!"

"You want me to guess? Guess _what_?"

"_My _secret! You can do it- you know the answer!"

Nothing he said made sense, I sat on my bed beside Alyssa, calming myself with her in my arms.

He took in my blank expression, and then his face tensed with effort again. "Hold on, let me see if I give you some help," he said

"Help?" I asked, trying to keep up. My lids wanted to slide close, but I forced them open.

"yeah" he said, breathing hard. "Like clues."

"Remember the first day we met-on the beach in La Push?"

"Of course I do"

"Tell me about it"

"You asked about my truck. . . ."

He nodded urging me on.

"We talked about the Rabbit. . . ."

"Keep going."

"We went for a walk down the beach. . . ." I'd asked him to walk with me, flirting ineptly bit successfully, in order to pump him for information.

He was nodding, anxious for more.

"You told me scary stories. . . Quileute legends."

He closed his eyes, then opened them again "Yes." He spoke each word distinct. "Do you remember what I said?"

"Think hard" he told me.

"Yes I remember," I breathed

He inhaled deeply, struggling.

"Do you remember _all _the stor-" he couldn't finish the question.

"All the stories?" I asked

He nodded mutely. Jacob groaned and jumped off of the bed. He pressed his fist against his forehead and breathed fast and angry. "You know this, you know this" he muttered to himself.

"Jake? Jake, please, I'm _exhausted_. I'm no good at this right now. Maybe in the morning. . ."

"Maybe it will come back to you. I guess I understand why you only remember the one story" he added in a bitter tone "Do you mind if I ask you one question about that?" he asked, still sarcastic. "I've been dying to know"

The ending of _Your my guardian angel _by _The red jumpsuit Apparatus _blared from Alyssa's headphones before switching to _The sound of truth _by _As I lay dying _and I smiled pulling them from her ears.

"A question about what?" I asked warily

"About the Vampire story I told you." I stared at him with guarded eyes, he asked his question anyway. "Did you honestly not know?" he asked "Was I the one who told you what he was?"

I clenched my teeth "See what I mean about loyalty?" he murmured. He stayed a little longer and we talked a bit more. He was about to leave when he yanked me off the bed and to his chest.

"Just in case" he muttered against my hair, crushing me in a bear hug that about broke my ribs.

"Can't-Breathe!" I gasped.

He dropped me at once, keeping one hand at my waist so I didn't fall over. He pushed me, more gently this time, back down on the bed.

"Get some sleep, Bells. You've got to get our head working. I know you can do this. I _need _you to understand. I won't lose you, Bella. Not for this."

I passed out beside Alyssa in a second feeling much more peaceful knowing when I wake up she won't be trapped in the menacing forest but she had a ton of explaining to do that was for sure.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, hope you guys review more :[ Or at least Alert and favorite but if I have any Vampire Diaries fans here (The Vampire diaries **_**books**_** that is) I wanted to ask you if you'd check out a Vampire Diaries poem I wrote, It's a list poem and it's on my profile. The last thing before my stories and you won't understand it unless you've read the books so yeah it's for school and I wanted to know if it's good, so please review or pm me about it because I can't fail that poem, my grades are slipping! **

~Narutard4life


	23. Chapter 23

**So it doesn't get super duper confusing I'm keeping it to only two POV's So yah lol**

**Disclaimer: I only own Alyssa, Kyro, and Aki dash all :[

* * *

**

APOV:

I woke up amazingly early in the morning, probably a record for me, waking up at 4 am by will and not being forced out of the bed. I called Sam quickly he answered on the very first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey there stranger" I whispered

"Hey, where have _you _been?"

"Exploring the deepest depths of Forks, Washington. You?"

"Well we finished the Asylum Case" he yawned "That went well,"

I rolled my eyes "Did it?"

"Yes. Believe me, Dean is very much alive and being a pain in the ass, nothing's changed"

I smiled then paused biting my lip "Can you guys pick me up right now?"

"I think" he replied "Were close enough, Give us about an hour, Cool? And why are you awake? It takes us about 15 minutes to get you out of bed at _noon_"

"I'm not really sure" I laughed "I just like woke up, then called you"

"Okay see you soon Alyssa"

"Bye Sammy" I whispered "Dean too! See you"

With that I hung up and pulled a black t-shirt on with navy blue skinny jeans, black dc's and a black hoodie. Then I slid my phone into my pocket, turned my Ipod on, turned _Flyleaf _on, yanked my hair out of its crazy bun so it was back to my cascade of curls and packed my duffel bag up. After I was ready to leave I wrote Bella a quick note placed it on her bedside and pecked her cheek as I saw the Impala pull up. I creeped out of the quiet house and ran to the car I missed dearly, I threw my belongings into the trunk and climbed into the backseat.

"I missed you guys!" I smiled pecking each of their cheeks and leaned back in my seat at complete ease with just Sam and Dean's presence.

Dean drove and blasted AC/DC causing Sam and I to groan, he smiled at me in the rear view mirror and I stuck my tongue out crossing my arms like a 5 year old. He chuckled as we drove off into the night, I felt a sting as I realized I may never see Kyro, Aki, or Bella again but it faded as I climbed to the front and fell asleep on Dean's shoulder.

* * *

BPOV:

That night I had a nightmare- more like de Ja vu- It was the dream I had the night after I walked with Jacob on the beach, the first night I knew Edward was a vampire. But this was not the same that I'd dreamed of so long ago. This was a great russet wolf I'd stood half a foot from in the meadow. This wolf stared intently at me with, trying to convey something vital with his intelligent eyes. The black-brown, familiar eyes of my best friend, Jacob Black.

I remembered it all now- Every word that Jacob had said to me that day on the beach, even the part before he got to the vampires.

"_Do you know any of our old storied, about where we came from- the Quileuetes, I mean?" he asked._

"_Not really," I admitted. _

"_Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood- supposedly, the ancient Quileuetes tied their canoes to the top of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive, like Noah and the ark." He smiled then, to show me how little stock he put in the histories. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves- and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. _

"_Then there are stories about the cold ones." His voice dipped a little lower. _

"_The cold ones?" _

"_Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legend, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." Jacob rolled his eyes _

"_Your great-grandfather?"_

"_He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf- well, not the wolf really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves." _

"_Werewolves have enemies?" _

"_Only one" _

"Werewolf" I gasped out.

What kind of a place _was _this? Could a world really exist where ancient legends went wandering around the borders of tiny, insignificant towns, facing down mythical monsters? Was there anything sane or normal at all, or was everything just magic and ghost stories?

But Jacob? Jacob who was just Jacob, and nothing more than that? Jacob, my friend? Jacob, the only human I'd ever been able to relate to . . . .

And he wasn't even human.

Hey, I had healing powers and dreamt of my sister. Worse things _could _happen, she was a future telling, telepathic thirteen year old, and our brothers and father hunted the paranormal. These weren't normal teenager problems, but we would have to face it sooner or later. Our family _was not _normal.

In my head, everything spun and shifted, rearranging so that things that had meant one thing before, now meant something else. There was no cult. There had never been a cult, never been a gang. No, it was much worse than that. It was a _pack_. A pack of five mind-blowing gigantic, multihued werewolves that had stalked right past me in Edward's meadow. . . .

I glanced at the clock then to the empty spot beside me. I shot up and felt the spot, it was cold as if no one had been in it for hours. I jumped out of bed quickly, panic attack approaching, her duffel bag and belongings were gone. On my nightstand a white piece of paper with _Bella _scrawled on it caught my eye. I grabbed it quickly, it was a letter from her.

_Dear Bella, _it read _It's around 5 in the morning and I couldn't wake you again so I'm leaving this for you, hope it helps a little. I don't mean to leave so abruptly but Sam and Dean are going to pick me up and I'm staying with them once more, our time together was wonderful. It was an adventure I could never experience with them, real girl time. I'll miss you terribly but I couldn't be away with them any longer, knowing one of them could possibly die. I wouldn't be able to handle that and I hope you understand that, I hope I don't leave a hole like Edward and Jacob did, I'll always miss you and you'll always be my sister and you can always reach me on my cell if you ever want to join us that would be awesome! We'd be an unstoppable force! AHA! _

_XOXO Alyssa, Love ya Bell 33_

I sat shakily on my bed, she left. Of course she did, she wanted to be with Sam and Dean and they wanted her back, who was I to steal her away. It was way too early to go to La Push and I didn't care. I had to go to La Push _now_. I had to see Jacob so he could tell me that I hadn't lost my mind altogether. I stored my other ordeal away for later and pulled the first clean clothes I could find on, not bothering to make sure they matched. Charlie was already gone and there was nothing stopping me as I head for the door.

_If It Was Anyone But Jacob, _I thought shaking my head as I drove down the highway to La Push, I pulled up to the Blacks' house with my lips pressed together into a hard line. It was bad enough that my best friend was a werewolf. Did he have to be a monster, too?

My fist thudded against the front door of the dark, light less home, with angry energy; the sound reverberated through the walls.

The light flickered on after a minute as I heard Billy's voice "Come in"

I stalked inside and surprised him with my presence, I could care less, I needed to speak to Jake and he definiteley was not going to stop me.

**(A/N: I don't remember how it went in the book so I'm stealing some of this scene from the movie lol)**

"I need to see Jake"

Billy sighed "He's not in"

"I'm sorry, I _really _need to see him" I pushed past him and head toward the tiny hall and into Jake's small room, his bed took up most of the room. Jake was sprawled across the whole bed deep asleep. Outside I saw Sam and his followers approaching, I made a snap decision and ran out of the house.

"What did you do!?" I yelled walking toward them. "What did you do?" I repeated angrily shoving the closest boy in the chest.

"hey!"

"What did you do to him?"

"_Easy_" Sam snarled at one boy holding his arm out to block his path to me, his eyes flickered back to me.

"He didn't want this!"

"What did we do?" the one I shoved snapped "What did he do? What did he tell you?" He snarled, getting angrier and angrier.

"Both of you, _Calm down_" Sam ordered

"Nothing!" I yelled "He told me nothing because he's _scared _of you!" This made the two boys laugh, Not Sam though. I glared the boy I shoved in the eye and slapped him straight across the face so his head whipped to the trembled in fury and his chest heaved with every angry breath he took.

"Too late now" one boy grinned

"Bella" Sam snapped "Get back"

Amazed, I stepped away from the trembling boy.

"Paul calm down _now_" Sam ordered

Before my eyes, Paul transformed into one of the beasts that invaded the meadow that day. . . the animals that made me send Alyssa away. Away from me . . . I ran the other way as Jacob flew over the porch railing, over me. "Bella!"

"Jacob! Jake Run!" I cried, As he flew over me he transformed into the russet wolf who's eyes connected with mine so intensely that day. I fell to the ground and watch the wolves attack each other, snapping, snarling, and toppling over one another and into the forest.

"Hey, Take Bella back to Emily's place" Sam commanded the other boys.

"Guess the wolf's out of the bag" Embry teased.

Soon we were piled into my truck and pulled up to a wooden house. I took a few calming breaths. It would take only two seconds to reach Alyssa's phone....

* * *

**Sorry for a cliffhanger lawlzz I'll probably update this week or tomorrow. I still have to write the chapter :P but I have a gazillion Ideas so ish all gooood! **

**~Narutard4life**


	24. Chapter 24

**LOL Okiie Alyssa's POV (AKAthe beginning of this chapter) made me feel awkward because my friend thought of it after reading my story so I let **_**her **_**write it and I read it over and I promised to post it so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Alyssa, Kyro (Yumm xDD), and Aki

* * *

**

APOV:

_I sat up from the familiar bed I'd stayed in for a week. I had no idea how I'd gotten back to Aki and Kyro's house but I was here and it felt _right _for some reason. I felt like Dorthy waking up in where ever the hell she was- I hadn't heard the story in forever- right now. I glanced down to find me wearing a navy blue hoodie over a white v-neck and navy blue jeans with the wedges Aki lent me last time. _

"_Hello?" I whispered glancing around the room, only a flickering bedside lamp illuminated Kyro's sudden form in the doorway. He looked undeniably gorgeous dressed in a dark wool blazer, a black open-neck shirt, designer jeans, and the boots he wore the day we met. Well today really. _

"_Hey" I say, my body flooding with heat and tingling the moment our eyes meet. _

"_Hey" he replied appearing in front of me, I had no idea what to expect as his lips brushed against mine before merging with mine, I expected the feel of what Evan and I had but not the electric jolt that shot through my body and to my heart, the urge to wrap my fingers into his silky hair, the urge to have him _closer_, wishing his lips would press harder, I _did not _expect that, especially the intensity that radiated from me. I had _never _had a dream like this. _

"_I've missed you" he whispered, voice thick, dark, soulful eyes burning into mine. I felt empty and hollow as soon as his lips moved away from mine. _

_With a confidence I never knew I had I wrapped a hand in his hair and ran my lips along the line of his strong jaw, the square of his chin. My breath coming in short gasps as his hands pinned me to the wall behind us and his hips circled with mine. What the hell!? This dream could continue any longer- pfft I am lying through my freaking _teeth _I wanted this dream to never, ever end as his mouth pressed into mine once more. _

_Parting my lips, my arms encircled his neck and my fingers raked his silky hair back. His arms locked around my waist pulling me from the wall and to the bed. . . SHIT! Was I going to surrender so easy? Hell yeah!. . . No! But I couldn't fight it, my mind wouldn't let me- hehehe I liked that excuse. I closed my eyes slowly letting his lips part mine and allowing him to slide my hoodie from my arms. Never did I imagine a boy sliding my shirt off to reveal the white Bra beneath before I was alloud to drink! Yet her I was in my subconscious fantasy allowing a boy I met only a few hours ago to slide my white v-neck off my torso. I thought I had come to my psyche senses when I pushed him away but was totally proved wrong as I slid his blazer off._

_He pulled the ponytail- I hadn't realized I'd been wearing- out so it fell down my 75% naked back freely. My fingers moved as fast as I'd ever seen them down the buttons of his shirt and push it down his strong arms. My skin enflamed as my back was pressed into the bed, he straddled my hips dragging my leg around his waist. My eyes literally rolled back into my head as he kissed my neck so passionately I moaned. I wonder what I sounded like to Sam and Dean in the awake world because I was making scary noises right now as he unbuttoned my jeans. I freely kicked my heels off as his lips slid down my throat. Would Someone _please _wake me up like oh I don't know. _Now_!!! I thought as he lightly trailed kisses over my throat, It felt so good but it was so wrong!! My back arched responsively and my stomach curled as his tongue darted out across my steaming skin. When I read a lust scene on a website I always thought that would be disgusting if a dude licked a girl but damn it felt amazing. . . Was I a pervert for absolutely _loving _this?What the fuck! I am _fourteen _for crying out loud shouldn't I be dreaming of Candy land and Rainbows, not _this_!!!I felt my blood boil as his lips head south down my throat.

* * *

_

_FINALLY_ my eyes opened to the sunny ceiling of our motel room, I flew up in the couch bed I was asleep in and fell off and onto the emerald carpet. I jumped up super quick and smiled with my hands on my hips "It's all good"

My bruises from the fall in the woods still stung and were pretty damn sore though "Ow" I muttered rubbing my head, Sam had an amused smirk, as did Dean I instantly got suspicious. They were each on their beds, I narrowed my eyes to slits and hissed "_What_?"

"Did you have a pleasant dream?" Dean pressed his lips together in a line to hide his laughing, his eyes flared with amusement. I blushed cherry red.

"W-Why do you ask?"

Sam smiled "You were making some strange. . . . er noises"

I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut tight "Crap. What was I doing?"

They burst out laughing then and I blushed crimson red, my face was on fire as I pushed Sam onto his own bed and stalked into the bathroom for a shower. Stupid brothers, Stupid Sex dream, stupid vampires Gah!

* * *

SPOV:

Dean's damn phone woke me up early, It continued to chime annoyingly as Dean and Alyssa continued to sleep. "Dean!" I hissed, he didn't wake, I rolled my eyes and answered. Voice full of sleep"Hello?"

"Sam, is that you?" Dad's voice floated through, I shot upright in my bed

"Dad? Are you hurt?" I questioned quickly

"I'm fine" He replied

"We've been looking for you everywhere. We didn't know where you were, if you were okay"

"Sammy, I'm all right. What about you and Dean?" Dean was waking up now

"We're fine" I nodded

"And Alyssa?" He questioned, my jaw dropped open.

"Uuuh, she's doing good. Dad, where are you?" Dean sat up as fast as I did.

"Sorry, kiddo, I can't tell you that"

"What? Why not?"

"Is that Dad?" Dean asked seriously.

"Look, I know this is hard for you to understand. You're just gonna have to trust me on this" _Trust _him? He's been gone for months and were supposed to _trust _him!?

"You're after it, aren't you? The thing that killed Mom"

"Yeah. It's a demon, Sam"

I cleared my throat "A demon? You know for sure?"

"A demon? What's he saying?" Dean hissed

"I do. Listen, Sammy, I, uh…I also know what happened to your girlfriend. I'm so sorry. I would've done anything to protect you from that"

"You know where it is?"

"Yeah, I think I'm finally closing in on it"

"Let us help" I demanded

"You can't. You can't be any part of it"

"Why not?"

"Give me the phone" Dean ordered stretching his hand out

"Listen, Sammy, that's why I'm calling. You and your brother, and even your sister you gotta stop looking for me. Alright, now, I need you to write down these names."

"Names? What names, Dad—talk to me, tell me what's going on"

"Look, we don't have time for this. This is bigger than you think, they're everywhere. Even us talking right now, it's not safe"

"No. Alright? No way"

"Give me the phone" Dean hissed again

"I have given you an order. Now, you stop following me, and you do your job. You understand me? Now, take down these names." Dean grabbed the phone now.

"Dad, it's me" Spoke to him "Where are you?. . . Yes, sir.… Uh, yeah, I got a pen. What are their names?"

After Dean hung up we glanced at each other then a moan broke our silence, it came from Alyssa, we each watched as she moved around under the blanket and my eyes widened as her back slightly arched.

"Wonder what she's dreaming about" Dean said sarcastically, I was frightened at the sounds emitting from her throat, they were angry and demanding. What the hell. . . Dean and I laughed together watching her shift around and groan, moan and hiss.

Finally, she flew up in the bed frightened and fell to the floor, she jumped up again with her hair falling in her face and posing with her hands on her hips. "It's all good" she reassured no one.

Then muttered "Ow" rubbing her head, Dean and I exchanged amused smirks, she narrowed her eyes to slits, crossed her arms over her chest and hissed "_What_?"

"Did you have a pleasant dream?" Dean pressed his lips together in a line to hide his laughing, his eyes flared with amusement. I contained my laughing as her cheeks flooded cherry red.

"W-Why do you ask?" She stuttered, voice cracking.

I smiled "You were making some strange. . . . er noises"

She squeezed her eyes shut tight, pressed her fists to her temples and groaned "Crap. What was I doing?"

We could no longer contain our laughter and burst out laughing, our voices echoed off of the walls, Alyssa's face had calmed down back to her light tan then lit up crimson red as she was stalking toward the bathroom she shoved me back onto my bed. Tears formed in our eyes, we calmed down again and chuckled as the shower ran.

* * *

**I laughed a this chapter though lolol**

**~Narutard4life(Izzy) **


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay I kinda messed up LOL! I forgot to mention in the other chapter that the dream and that scene were about a week and a half after Sam, Dean, and Alyssa were reunited and yeah LOL, just so there's no confusion.**

**BTW sorry for the late update, I was working SUPER hard to bring my grade from a B back up to an A and succeeded! Okay ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept the added characters.

* * *

**

APOV:

What did that dream mean really? Was it a vision, or just a fantasy? I thought leaning against the shower wall letting the water pour over me. This was so frustrating! I mean sure Kyro was cute- okay understatement- he was gorgeous, and kind but I knew him for one flipping day! Well technically a couple hours, well a week actually- okay never mind! I could hear Sam and Dean's laughter in the other room and growled as my cheeks burned.

I washed my hair and scrubbed my body before jumping out and towel drying my body and pulling fresh clothes on while running a comb through my damp hair and shaking it wildly. I could already see forming waves and curls and sighed, I didn't feel like straightening it I'll just let nature take its course- hmm maybe that's what I'll do about Kyro...

I walked out to find the guys dressed and packing up, whoa already? I still had my hair tied up in a towel. Sam glanced at me"We have to get going"

"Already?" I questioned going over to the couch bed to get my duffel back "That was fast"

"Dad called" Dean told me walking back in from the Impala. My hands froze their folding.

"What he say?" I asked "Does he know about me, i-is he okay?"

"Sam talked to him" Dean shrugged

"Yes, he's the one who told us about you and he asked about you. I told him you were fine" he answered. I nodded silently and continued to fold my clothes. Twenty minutes later the room was neat and tidy, no evidence we were ever here and I was following Dean and Sam to the Impala, climbing in the back and praying I didn't fall asleep again as I slipped my headphones in my ear and pulled my book _Farewell to Manzanar (_**A/N: ****Anyone heard of this book? LOL**) out of my hoodie pocket and began to read.

* * *

BPOV:

These past few days with the wolves had been quiet a blur, They knew Victoria was after _me _and protected me always, I spent most of my time at La Push. But got bored today so head to the place where Sam and the guys cliff dived that day Jake and I rode our motorcycles. I saw _him _when I had jumped, he begged me not too but I did anyway. _Goodbye, I love you _were my last thoughts before I had jumped with a twisted smiled but somehow I had maneuvered my way through each wave so I wasn't crashed into walls. Yet I got a ton of water in my system, I climbed from the sea and healed myself in a giff.

I had been practicing that, healing and telekinesis and was better and more controllable of it now. Now here I was in the afternoon with my phone resting on my bed as paced my room, grabbing it four times and almost calling Alyssa I was slowly losing my mind. I was still trying to decide whether or not to do it, I mean I had Jacob back but I only wanted Edward and he was never coming back. And she was like my own glue, she fixed everything up for me and the truth was I terribly missed her.

I was eighteen and could leave and I actually wanted to meet my brothers, Charlie couldn't stop me. I made a snap decision finally and threw all of my clothes into a bag quickly giggling quietly of the upcoming freedom and called Alyssa.

"Hello?"she answered a bit tired.

"Alyssa?" I bit my bottom lip lightly.

"Bella!" she exclaimed "What's up?"

"Um I was wondering something-" I was saying but she excitedly cut me off.

"You want to come with us! Right?"

I smiled sheepishly "Kinda"

"Hang on" she squealed, a few moments she came back to the line "They said yes! _And _were still near Forks so were coming to come get you, cool?"

This was all so spontaneous and surprising, My insides were about to burst with excitement. "Yeah!"

"Cooool!" I heard her clap "See you soon Bell! Love ya" the line disconnected and I slowly sat on my bed breathless and let a strangled giggle out. I was leaving safe- well kind of safe- forks for the world, anywhere was my destination. _I was on the adventure of a lifetime and wasn't turning back_, I thought as I grabbed my suitcase grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note for Charlie.

_Dear Charlie, _it read _Thank you for everything you and Renee have done for me for the past 18 years. Even if I'm not your real child you'll always be my parents in my heart and I'm sorry for everything I did to cause you each trouble but I love you both so much but I have to do this. I'm leaving tonight; With Sam, Dean, and Alyssa I have to get to know my real family or it will drive me insane. I hope you understand... and tell Jake I love him and thank you for everything he has done, all of them. _

_Love, Bella. _

Then I ran upstairs and scribbled _Edward, I love you. I always have please forget me. _On a small piece of paper and set it on my bed, if he cared he'd come back. He'd search but he wouldn't find me.

I sighed and set my not for Charlie on the counter in plain sight and sprinted out the door as a 1967 Cheverolet Impala pulled up to the curb. The man from my dream climbed out of the drivers seat, he looked the same. Tall, cropped dark brown hair, hazel green eyes, light tan, and a muscular form clad in a black v-neck, dark green coat, jeans, and boots.

"Dean" I whispered, I had no idea of how I knew that.

"Bella," his lips curved up at the right corner.

"Hi" I smiled.

"Hey" he grinned back grabbing my bag for me and throwing it into the bag and on top of Alyssa, she growled at him in the corner and he chuckled. We climbed in and I buckled my seat belt crossing my legs, the other guy from my dream turned bit in his seat and smiled at me.

"Sam" I smiled "We talked on the phone"

"Get this off me!" Alyssa laughed, Sam rolled his eyes amused and pulled it off of her like it was a feather and I heard her mutter "Show-off" under her breath and we laughed. I glanced back at my house and La push as we passed it and sighed, Goodbye Washington.

* * *

**Okay! Let the story begin!**

**~Narutard4life(Izzy) **


	26. Chapter 26

**LOLOL! I am having the raddest night ever!**

**1****st****. School rocked! Okay my best friend Stubbs wasn't in school today so my friend Akiva and I convinced our friend Jenna that Stubbs wasn't at school today because she was sick with Kate disease (our friend Kate told us abut a foot disease called Kate hahaha) and that her foot turned black and her blood was now acid killing her from within and that we had been infected and wouldn't live until sundown, It was hilarious!**

**2****nd****. I found twenty bucks in my sisters car and she let me keep it!**

**3****rd****. I got to hang out with my friend's I hadn't seen in **_**ages**_** after school!**

**4****th****. I watched the Supernatural and Vampire Diaries season finale right now and they were AWESOME! Especially Supernatural OMG it was amazingggg! **

**5****th****. I am hyper so I'm typing at like the speed of freaking light! Haha!**

**Okay, enough of my day lol back to the stoooory! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own the red velvet cake I'm eating right now EXCELLENCE!

* * *

**

SPOV:

I was the one driving now and watched in the rear view mirror as Alyssa finally calmed down and stopped her bouncing and fell asleep, Bella talked to Dean and I a bit before falling asleep herself, we were now in a countryside.

"Alright, so, the names Dad gave us, they're all couples?" I questioned

He nodded "Three different couples. All went missing."

"And they're all from different towns? Different states?"

"That's right. You got Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again"

"Well, it's a big country, Dean. They could've disappeared anywhere"

"Yeah, could've" he agreed "But each one's route took 'em to the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another"

"This is the second week of April"

"Yep"

"So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?" I inquired

"Yahtzee. Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man's a master" I drifted over to the side of the road with an annoyed look.

"What are you doing?" Dean stared at me

"We're not going to Indiana"

"We're not?"

"No" I answered "We're going to California. Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code"

"Sam-"

"Dean, if this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad's closing in, we've gotta be there. We've gotta help"

"Dad doesn't want our help"

"I don't care"

"He's given us an order"

"I don't care. We don't always have to do what he says" I stated firmly

"Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives, it's important"

"Alright, I understand, believe me, I understand. But I'm talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge"

"Alright, look, I know how you feel"

"Do you?" He seemed shocked "How old were you when Mom died? Four? Jess died eight months ago (**A/N: I had to change that so the story would fit lol, in the show she had died six months ago, In this she died eight months ago**). How the hell would you know how I feel?"

"Dad said it wasn't safe. For any of us. I mean, he obviously knows something that we don't, so if he says to stay away, we stay away"

"I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, it's like you don't even question him"

"Yeah, it's called being a good son!" I angrily got out of the car and went to the trunk, Dean followed "You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks"

* * *

APOV:

I jerked awake confused as I heard the car door slam shut twice, I glanced around. Sam and Dean weren't up front, we were parked on the side of a road. Bella was asleep peacefully beside me, careful to not wake her up I climbed to the front and found Sam and Dean at the trunk and climbed out quietly, they were fighting.

"....Your a selfish bastard, you know that? You do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks" Dean was saying.

"That's what you really think?" Sam questioned

"Yes, it is" Dean replied

"Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California" He put his backpack on and started to walk away. Time for an interference.

"Sam!" I cried running beside Dean, he glanced back and sighed at the tears gathering in my eyes.

"Come on, you're not serious"

He glanced between us. "I am serious"

"It's the middle of the night! Hey, I'm taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me?"

"Dean" I glanced up at him, I wanted to scream that he was an idiot and to shut the hell up but I couldn't find my loud voice, my small voice was now cracking. Sam stopped walking and turned around to look at Dean and I, his eyes landed on Dean and hardened.

"That's what I want you to do" They stared at each other for a few seconds, waiting. Why were they acting like this? They were brothers! Brothers were _not _supposed to leave each other on the streets of god knows where! I would never do this to Bella, Siblings weren't supposed to do this especially with Demons crawling around the world.

"Goodbye, Sam" Dean said, I had no idea what to do. Which Brother do I choose? Sam who I'm connected more too, or Dean who would protect me always, no matter what I did. I was torn and wanted to cry but I had to stay strong, I would stay strong and decide fairly, they were each pissing me off right now.... WHAT DO I DO!

* * *

**Okay I'll update when I get a few more reviews on which brother she should choose? If I get at least hmm 3 review from different people on who she should choose I'll write and update it as soon as possible! So REVIEW! Dean or Sam, who would you choose? ;D  
**

**~Narutard4life(Izzy)**

**P.S. Any of you Supernatural fans who haven't watched the Season five finale WATCH IT! It rocked! I'm just sayin' lol **


	27. Chapter 27

**Okiie Fight-the-fire totally gave me an idea so imma roll with it lol and I got sum caaake so I am ready to write for hooooours but I won't lolol After this I'll probably read a different fanfic haha! Either way I'm not getting off of this site ;D**

**Disclaimer: Alas I still do not own Supernatural or Twilight BUT I do own my AWESOME grades! Teehee not to brag I'm just proud :D**

**Thank you Fight-the-fire for your cleverness ;D**

**And thank you Eric kripke and Stephanie Meyer for creating Sam, Dean, Bella and all those WONDERFUL characters who allowed me to write all of this ;D **

**And also all of you have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story!  
**

**You all ROCK! Okay on with Z story!

* * *

**

APOV:

I quickly made a decision meeting Dean's sad hazel green eyes with my own sorrow dark blue eyes, grabbed my stuff, hugged his waist tightly whispered "I'm so sorry, I love you Dean" Then ran to Sam.

We walked in silence for a bit, the only sounds were the sounds of our shoes slapping against the wet road. "So why are we hitch hiking?"

"Well I am because Dean is a jerk who only follows Dad's order" he rolled his eyes "and your here because your following me"

"Fascinating" I breathed. "You know" I stretched my arms in front of me.

He glanced at me amused.

"Between the two of us, I bet we could get a ride like that" I snapped. "I mean, we've got my looks" He laughed at that "And our power combined"

"_Your _looks? Your fourteen- your not that mesmerizing"

I glared at him "Wow thanks, you make me feel so good brother dear" I punched his arm- fairly hard, he chuckled.

"But imagine me at let's say your age" I grinned

"I'd rather not" he laughed.

"Dude! It's going to be awesome!" I smiled excited again.

"Are you _ever _a different emotion besides Excited or happy for more than an hour?" he arched an eye brow.

"Hmmm" I thought aloud and shrugged "Nope"

He smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders,

"Sam, I don't think your a selfish bastard" I whispered wrapping an arm around his waist as we walked and let an exasperated yawn out. Here goes nothing.

* * *

BPOV:

I woke up and Dean was driving, Sam and Alyssa weren't anywhere in sight. I cleared my throat and climbed into the passenger seat, I felt closer to Dean than I did Sam.

"Hey" I smiled faintly, he looked a bit pissed. "Where are Sam and Alyssa"

"They left" he sighed, my eyes widened. "Sam demanded that we stop this case and go to California to find Dad, then we fought and he left and Alyssa followed him"

"Wow" I breathed.

"Did you know you cry in your sleep?" he glanced at me.

I smiled unemotional "I've been told."

"Is there a story behind it?"

I nodded "It was the worst mistake I'd ever made and I've made plenty"

He chuckled "Join the club"

"We should have a password"

He turned the Def Leopard song down and motioned fpor me to continue.

"Well, My mom sent me to forks because I was suspended- again. And I met a guy" I took a deep breath in "And he turned out to be a vampire, I was watching his family play baseball and nomad's came and I guess my blood is mouth watering"

He chuckled and I smiled brushing hair from my forehead and behind my ear.

"Well, the vampire who wanted my blood hunted me. My boyfriend's family hid me away in Phoenix and we planned on leaving but I was stupid and met the hunter alone which resulted in my almost death."

"Ah I know how almost death feels" he grinned

"I couldn't even imagine what you and Sam have experienced, Dean" My eyes widened "What has Alyssa gone through?"

"Well did she tell you about the house incident in Kansas?"

I thought for a moment then nodded "Yup"

"She went through that and we were close to taking her on the Asylum case- the reason we left her with you and charlie- but we each decided against it. But we were smart not to take her with us- no matter how bad she wanted too, Sam might have killed her."

I gasped "Why?"

He explained the case to me and how Sam was infected by the doctor and almost tried to kill Dean but Dean knocked him out before Sam had a chance too.

I explained my _whole _story to Dean in more detail and he listened and commented a bit, It was nice telling him this. It was nice when I told Alyssa too, but I could tell she didn't understand some of the reasons that Edward left. Dean did, he explained that he understood what it felt like to leave someone he loved to protect them, Sam had too. He explained how their mother died and Sam's girlfriend Jessica died the same way, the demon who did it was the reason he had left. Dean was a bit pissed Alyssa went with him but she wanted to go, she felt as if they were connected and never wanted to leave him.

But Alyssa was in danger and Dean was mad that Sam would allow her to go knowing she was in fatal danger. That pissed me off a bit, I loved that little girl possibly more than I loved Edward which was hard, but her and I were closer than normal siblings. I could tell Dean was pained knowing his little brother was out there alone too, but he knew Sam could take care of himself and her if worse came to worse. It still didn't ease my discomfort I wanted her here where I could fully protect her, Sam too. It was strange, the second I saw all three of them I felt completely at ease, like the missing piece of a circle finally fit, I felt comfortable like I belonged there.

That's what we were, Sam, Dean, Alyssa and I four wedges of a circle, we all wedged together and belonged with each other. I understood my place now, I knew exactly where I belonged and would stay forever. I realized something else too, we all looked like each other but didn't, like an example I didn't look like Alyssa and Dean didn't look like Sam but Sam and Alyssa looked like each other the way Dean and I looked alike. (**A/N: Okiie story change! Bella now has Dean's pretty hazel green eyes kk? Kool, she no longer has brown eyes!**) Sam and Alyssa each had the matching light brown hair and light blue/green eyes while Dean and I had the matching dark brown hair and hazel green eyes.

I smiled faintly and sank back into the seat happy I had realized where I belonged and soon Alyssa would and they would come back, soon I hope. I knew Alyssa would do everything in her power whether it be mentally or physical to protect Sam or herself. And that might possibly get herself killed, but Sam would protect her all the same. I glanced at Dean and realized he was also thinking about our siblings well being, this was going to be a long wait, I hoped they came out of their senses soon.

* * *

**Okiie there you have it, Alyssa's Decision! Of course she chose Sam, they are connected- kinda lol This is the way I've wanted it to be since I first started the story, Bella and Dean close, and Sam and Alyssa close and I'm happy I could make it happen :D THANK YOU FANFICTION! (and my readers for encouraging me) I love you all keep your reviewing up plllllzzz! And thank you ONCE AGAIN fight-the-fire for your cleverness and curing my boredom today and the info bout UK ;D **

**~Narutard4life(Izzy)**

**P.S WARNING THIS IS KINDA RANDOM, But I wanna thank Linda Schuyler and ****Yan Moore**** for creating Degrassi: The next generation bcuz I LUV that show and there was this really adorable asian guy named Zane who I like fell in love with on the latest episode hahaha! But he turned out to be gay :\ guess its true, cute guys are either in a relationship or gay, damn :L SORRY FOR THAT I WAS JUST WATCHING DEGRASSI AND IT POPPED INTO MY MID WHILE I WAS TYPING THIS LOL**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, this is kinda a short chapter lol Sorry! But it's 5:12pm and I just woke up and I have to get ready and stuff so I'm just posting this and I'll post again and probably Wednesday so yeah expect that lol, but if I think of something else, I'll post Tuesday xD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and Supernatural but I thank their owners for making the characters.

* * *

**

DPOV:

We arrived in Burkitsville, Indiana soon, Bella was curled up in the the passenger seat cradling her knees as she slept. I pulled over to the side of the road and silently pulled out my cell phone. I drifted down my contacts until I selected the name "Sam Mobile" and a thought about calling Sam. I changed my mind and closed my cell phone quickly, and shook Bella's shoulder.

Her eyes that mirrored mine fluttered open and she yawned deeply and stretched her arms in front of herself

"You wanna come sleepyhead?" I smiled

She chuckled and nodded, shut the car off and together we climbed out.

We arrived at Scotty's Café. With who I suspected to be Scotty sitting in a chair on the porch, We approached him side by side.

I gestured to the sign beside him "Let me guess." Then pointed to him "Scotty." Scotty glanced at the sign.

Then replied "Yep."

"Hi, my name's John Bonham"

He arched an eye brow "Isn't that the drummer for Led Zeppelin?"

"Wow. Good. Classic rock fan." I said taken aback, Bella grinned

"What can I do for you, John?" I took the Missing Person flyers for Holly and Vince Parker out of my pocket and showed him.

"I was wondering if, uh, you'd seen these people by chance." Scotty glanced at the flyers and shook his head.

"Nope. Who are they?"

"Friends of mine. They went missing about a year ago. They passed through somewhere around here, and I've already asked around Scottsburg and Salem—" I was saying

"Sorry." He handed the flyers back to us. "We don't get many strangers around here." I nodded.

"Scotty, you've got a smile that lights up a room, anybody ever tell you that?" Scotty and Bella stared at me strangely. I chuckled. "Never mind. See you around." Then I grabbed Bella's wrist and we walked away back to the car.

* * *

SPOV:

Alyssa had her full weight leaning against me now as we walked, which didn't bother me that much. I felt bad because she looked like she was on the verge of passing out, all excitement and happiness drained away from her. I knew Dean, and Bella, would be more pissed at me for allowing Alyssa on this trip more than that I was leaving, but it had to be done. She also was reluctant to me leaving so I had to allow her.

"How much longer till California" she moaned.

I smiled "A _long _way"

She groaned "Damn"

As we were walking along the highway ahead of us was a young girl sitting on her luggage with choppy blonde hair, with her back to us.

"Hey" I approached her then realized she had headphones on, drumming her fingers against her knees. I tapped her shoulder and she gasped and jumped pulling her ehadphones on and spinning around.

"You scared the hell outta me." She smiled

"I'm sorry. I just thought you might need some help."

"No, I'm good, thanks."

I nodded "Uh, so where you headed?"

"No offense, but no way I'm telling you."

"Why not?" My brow furrowed

"You could be some kind of freak. I mean, you are hitchhiking."

"Well, so are you." She laughed. A van honked its horn and pulled over to us.

"Need a ride?"

At the same time we said "Yeah."

He glanced at me "Just her. I ain't takin' you." She gathered her things and jumped into the van.

" You trust shady van guy and not me?" I asked her

"Definitely"

As they drove away, I looked to find Alyssa gone. I glanced around everywhere frantically.

"Alyssa!" I yelled, where could she have gone? I started to run back up the highway searching everywhere until I found her asleep in the dirt a few feet up the highway, she must have snuck away. I sighed and lifted her up, careful not to wake her up then continued to walk.

* * *

**I decided against my idea last minute because I didn't wanna give Sam a heart attack and I don't know where I would have gone with that idea so yeah... But thank you fight-the-fire anyway lol Okay good day my faithful readers Luv ya all xDD.**

**~Narutard4life(Izzy)**

**P.S. Has anyone here heard the song Alyssa lies by John Michael Carroll? It's soooooo sad! I was listening to it while reading this and was crying because it's about a girl being abused and lying about it and then at the end she died! It's a super sad song.... **


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm so proud of this story lol It was actually only going to be like 5 chapters cause I didn't expect to get reviews and I actually wanna try to hit 100 reviews or more so I'm gonna keep making chapters till we get there xDD I pinky promise *Holds pinky out*  
**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I still do not own Twilight or Supernatural but I own a picture with Jared Padelecki and Jensen Ackles xDD It's a prize position of mine along with their autographs! That's a long story to be told on another day but lets just say Dreams really _do _come true ;D**

* * *

"Next stop, Jorgedson gas Station" Dean said as we stopped at the gas station, We climbed up together and approached a couple. I watched the surroundings while Dean spoke to them, it was kind of neat.

"...You sure they didn't stop for gas or something?" Dean brought my attention back showing the flyers to them, the woman shakes her head.

"Nope, don't remember 'em. You said they were friends of yours?"

"That's right." We said at the same time.

A girl about my age, maybe younger, came downstairs carrying some boxes then.

"Did the guy have a tattoo?" She asked Dean

Dean nodded "Yes, he did." She set the boxes on the counter and walked over to look at the picture of Vince Parker.

She turned to the other couple beside her "You remember? They were just married."

He suddenly remembered and glanced at the picture once more "You're right. They did stop for gas. Weren't here more than ten minutes."

"You remember anything else?" I asked

"I told 'em how to get back to the Interstate. They left town." He shrugged

"Could you point us in that same direction?" Dean asked

"Sure." He agreed

* * *

The man pointed us in the direction and we ended up driving by an orchard when a beeping noise comes from the backseat. We glanced at each other confused before he spoke "What the hell?"

"I'll get it, Keep driving" I waved my hand dismissively and reached into his bag. I pulled a frantically beeping EMF meter out and handed it to him. He glanced up at me and pulled over to the orchard.

"You wanna come?" he asked climbing out.

I took a deep breath, nodded and climbed out and met him on his side of the car then we began to walk with the EMF meter.

"You sure your cool?" he teased as we were walking around the orchard, he had a teasing smile on his face.

"I'm fine" I smiled nudging him playfully.

"I'm just sayin'" he grinned.

We stopped our walking as we found a break in the trees, we walked in together and we see the scarecrow on its post. He walks over to it and looks at it for a second, I followed hesitantly and shaky like it was going to come alive and kill us or something.

"Dude, you fugly." Dean spoke, The scarecrow doesn't move but I smack his arm.

"Ow" he rolled his eyes, I hit his arm more gently now and points to a sickle in the scarecrow's hand and a design on its arm. Dean takes a ladder from a nearby tree and climbs to the top so that he is eye level with the scarecrow, I watched him in a bit of fear. He moved its clothing carefully and recognizes the design from Vince's tattoo the girl told us about. I hand him Vince's flyer and he compares the designs, which are exactly the same. Then looks at the scarecrow again.

"Nice tat"

After that ordeal, we drove back to the gas station. Dean pulled his car up gets out, I followed a bit shooken still. The teenage girl is standing by the gas pumps and smiled at us, I hid my fear and plastered on my face.

"You're back."

"Never left." Dean replied

"You guys still looking for your friends?" She glanced between us, We nodded.

Dean noticed the nameplate necklace hanging around her neck that read Emily "You mind fillin' her up there, Emily?" he asked politely She grabbed the pump and proceeded to fill the car

"So, you grew up here?" I asked

"I came here when I was thirteen. I lost my parents. Car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in."

"They're nice people." I agreed

"Everybody's nice here." She smiled

"So, what, it's the, uh, perfect little town?" Dean interceded

"Well, you know, it's the boonies. But I love it. I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms. But here, it's almost like we're blessed." Dean and I nodded in understanding.

"Hey, you been out to the orchard? You seen that scarecrow?" He asked, I froze at the mention.

"Yeah, it creeps me out."

"Me too" I muttered Dean laughed.

"Whose is it?" I asked

She shrugged "I don't know. It's just always been there."

"That your aunt and uncle's?" Dean asked nodding to a red van parked by the garage

"Customer. Had some car troubles." She answered, Dean and I glanced at each other.

"It's not a couple, is it? A guy and a girl?" I asked, Emily nodded.

"Mmhmm"

* * *

APOV:

I woke up confused, sprawled out on a line of blue plastic seats bunched together in rows, I flew up in a sitting position and spit hair from my lips disgusted and wiped it from my forehead violently. I realized we were at a bus station from the sign and found Sam talking to the clerk lady and walked over to him.

"... Sorry, the Sacramento bus doesn't run again till tomorrow." She was telling Sam then checked the schedule on her desk "Uh, 5:05 PM."

"Tomorrow? There's got to be another way." Sam sighed

"Well, there is. Buy a car." Wow that was bitchy.

"Well, why do you think were here?" I asked annoyed "We don't have enough money for a car B-"

Before I could continue Sam grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away leaving the vile ticket lady.

"Don't do that" he laughed as we sat.

"She was being a bitch, and I'm irritable" I crossed my legs. He took his Palm Pilot out and selected Dean's phone number filling me with hope.

A girl with rad choppy blond hair sitting on the floor with her bags smiled at Sam "Hey."

Sam looked at her, confused, and turns his Palm Pilot off without calling Dean making me glare at him. Ignore her! I was so close to yelling. Along with Call your damn brother so we can get the hell outta here aliiive! But _nooooo_ he approached her as if they were friends.

"Hey"

"You again" she smirked

"What happened to your ride?" he asked

"You were right. That guy was shady. He was all hands" Sam raised his eyebrows. "I cut him loose."

Sam glanced around, disappointed until meeting my narrowed gaze. "What's the matter?" she asked him, he turned his head back to her.

"Were just trying to get to California" he answered.

"No way" she answered surprised

"Yeah" I said slowly standing beside Sam, who the hell was she?

"Me too" She stood up and walks toward us "You know, the next bus isn't until tomorrow"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's the problem" he sighed, I glanced at him trying my hardest to get my message through. Our little adventure was over and it was time to get back to Dean and Bella before any of us get seriously hurt.

"Why? What's in Cali that's so important?" She asked, none of your business that's what! I was getting a weird feeling around her and I didn't like it one little bit.

"Something we've been looking for" I answered casually.

"Well, then I'm sure it can wait one more day, right?" Sam and I laughed. When the girl extends her hand and Sam shakes it. "I'm Meg"

"Sam." He answered, she then turned to me and I shook her hand politely.

"Alyssa"

* * *

**When I saw this episode Meg was my favorite character! Until I found out she was a demon -.- Damn Azazel (I just don't like him LOL) But it was sad when the girl Meg was possessing died in I forgot the episode but it was in the first season I know that! Also I'm updating this story before I go to school so I'll come home to reviews so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE with Cherries on top (unless you don't like cherries cuz that's cool lol) PLEASE review, haha enough begging now but I kinda laughed reading this chapter because I would also be pissed off, wouldn't you? Okiie mi friend's you know what to do! Review, Alert, and all that Jazz  
**

**~Narutard4life(Izzy ;P)  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**I was bored, so here's an update =D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own em'

* * *

  
**

DPOV:

We arrived back at Scotty's Café after the gas station chat with Emily, Bella had fear in her eyes and I put a comforting arm around her shoulders as we got inside.

"Oh, hey, Scotty. Can I get a coffee, black?" Scotty walked away to get it while Bella and I sat at a table next to the couple. "Oh, and some of that pie, too, while you're at it"

"How ya doin'?" I asked them with a polite smile, Bella perked up and also smiled. The couple waved and smiled at us.

"Just passing through?" Bella asked.

"Road trip" The woman smiled.

"Hm. Yeah, us too." They nodded and Scotty walks over to refill their cider. Bella and I exchanged glances with each other.

"I'm sure these people want to eat in peace" Scotty glanced at me

"Just a little friendly conversation" Scotty walked away and Bella hit my arm, I hid my smile by looking down. "Oh, and that coffee, too, man. Thanks, So, what brings you to town?" I glanced back at the couple.

"We just stopped for gas. And, uh, the guy at the gas station saved our lives" She smiled

"Is that right?" I nodded

"Yeah, one of our brake lines was leaking. We had no idea. He was fixing it for us" he laughed

"Nice people."

"Yeah"

"So, how long till you're up and runnin'?" Bella asked

"Sundown."

"Really?" I thought about that for a moment "To fix a brake line? I mean, you know, I know a thing or two about cars. I could probably have you up and running in about an hour. I wouldn't charge you anything."

"You know, thanks a lot, but I think we'd rather have a mechanic do it" She nodded, Bella mouthed _smoooth_ to me and held her thumbs up as they looked away and I rolled my eyes as she smiled.

"Sure. I know" I paused. "You know, it's just that these roads. They're not real safe at night" The couple exchanged a look with each other then.

"I'm sorry?" The girl glanced at me.

Bella gave me a _shut the hell up now _look as I continued "I know it sounds strange, but, uh—you might be in danger."

"Look," the man said annoyed "we're trying to eat. Okay?"

"Yeah" I nodded disappointed as the couple seemed worried about me "You know, my brother could give you this puppy dog look, and you'd just buy right into it" Bella hit my arm as the bell above the café door jingles and someone walks in, It was the sheriff. Scotty came out from a back room and Bella and I exchanged a nervous and frustrated look..

"Thanks for coming, Sheriff" Scotty said then whispers something in the sheriff's ear, they each looked at Bella and I and together we glanced away. The sheriff walks over to us.

"I'd like a word, please" he told me, then turned to Bella "You too missy"

"Come on. I'm having a bad day already" I sighed.

"You know what would make it worse?" he asked, I nodded slowly.

* * *

APOV:

I was slightly uncomfortable and half entertained as Meg, Sam and I sat around a table with beers and different foods around Sam and Dean and empty soda bottles around me with oreo's- I was quite the sucker for Oreo's.

"So, what, are you on some kind of vacation or something?" Sam asked Meg.

"Cause we aren't" I muttered taking a bite of my cookie, Meg laughed.

"Yeah, right. It's all sipping Cristal poolside for me" We all laughed. "No. I had to get away from my family"

"Why?" I asked, acting friendly was the key to trust.

"I love my parents. And they wanted what's best for me. They just didn't care if I wanted it. I was supposed to be smart. But not smart enough to scare away a husband" Sam smiled, I nodded in agreement "It's just…because my family said so, I was supposed to sit there and do what I was told. So I just went on my own way instead. I'm sorry. The things you say to people you hardly know" she smiled as we stared at her.

"No, no, it's okay. I know how you feel. Remember that brother I mentioned before, that I was road-tripping with?"

"And sister" I whispered glancing down at my folded legs.

Meg nodded. "It's, uh, it's kind of the same deal"

"And that's why you're not riding with him anymore?" Sam shook his head. Meg raised her beer bottle and smirked at the both of us. "Here's to us. The food might be bad, and the beds might be hard. But at least we're living our own lives. And nobody else's" We all tapped our bottles together- my soda- and drank.

I stood and brushed invisible dirt from my knees and nodded "Excuse me"

"Where are you going?" Sam laughed

"To the bathroom gosh!"

Yeah the truth was I was going to find a place in peace to listen to my music and make a possible phone call, my stomach felt uneasy near Meg and I could no longer stand it. I glanced behind to find them laughing, like they'll realize I'm gone.

BPOV:

Dean was stupid after we were escorted out of Burkesville and decided to drive back claiming the couple was in danger. I knew it was true so I didn't stop him but I did stay in the car when he ran out, my phone rang out of the blue and I glanced at it. It was Alyssa. I answered it quickly.

"How are you?" I asked quickly "Are you and Sam alright? Are you coming back? Where are you guys?"

"Slow down there speed racer" she laughed "Were fine. Calm yourself"

"Okay" I nodded relieved. "Where are you guys?"

"At a bus station but I don't know what city were at, I woke up on the seats scared as hell. But Sammy made a new friend but I don't trust her and Sam's testosterone has overridden his feelings so were screwed" she sighed "How are you and Dean?"

"Were fine" I smiled "I've been worried about you and I can tell he was too"

"I wanna learn to use a weapon" she grumbled "I feel useless I mean what if were attacked, god he's a dumbass"

I laughed "I don't trust you with a weapon missy"

"I don't trust you either, you can barely walk on flat land" she teased, I rolled my eyes.

"Not fair!" I argued "I'm getting better at that, well I had been-" Dean slumped back into the car wearily.

"Got to go, Call me later please" I told Alyssa

"I heard the door open" she laughed "Bye"

The line disconnected and Dean glanced at me "Scarecrow's alive" he sighed.

* * *

**I'm having a terrible day and I hope your having a better day than me... Hope this update improves it xD Well you know what to do, Review, Alert, Favorite etc....**

**~Narutard4life(Izzy)  
**


	31. Chapter 31

LOL I just realized a mistake I made in chapter 30 at the beginning of Alyssa's POV I said I "...a table with beers and different foods around Sam and **Dean** and empty soda bottles around me" when I meant Sam and **Meg **so sorry if any confusion occurred lol

Disclaimer: I own oreooo's just not twilight or Supernatural

* * *

APOV:

I came back and we all talked a little longer until Meg fell asleep and I pretended to be asleep on Sam when Dean called.

"...The scarecrow climbed off its cross?" Sam asked a little into the conversation

I was sad I couldn't hear Dean's reply so I just listened to Sam's response's in the quiet station. It was kind of peceful. I opened my eyes and gazed at the dim lights.

"It didn't kill the couple, did it?"

I suppressed a yawn, or else I would give my cover away.

"So, something must be animating it. A spirit"

My eye lids were starting to get heavier as I blinked, my insides felt still and my body instantly relaxed.

"What makes you say that?"

I was at a good enough ease on a hard, cold floor to fall asleep, but I refused my exhausted system.

"The last meal. Given to sacrificial victims"

Meal, Sacrifice, Given? What the hell were they discussing? My Ipod shuffled to Leave out all the rest by Linkin park and I let my eyes finally slide shut slowly.

"So...possesses ...crow..." I heard before I was slipping into unconsciousness.

"Do you know which god you're dealing with?"

I woke up again, God? What?

"Well, you figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it"

We could help, I wanted to say but kept my mouth shut.

Dean said something on the other line that made Sam laugh.

"You know, if you're hinting you need my help, just ask"

ASK DAMMIT!

"Yeah. I'm sorry, too."

So lets go BACK!

"Are you serious?"

No he's NOT! I don't know what Dean said I was just getting madder.

"I don't even know what to say"

Say we'll leave I don't like Meg and you wouldn't either if you were me! SO let's _leave_.

"I will. I promise"

Oh no what did he promise?

"OK. Bye, Dean" Sam says sadly then hangs up, I was about to "Wake up" when Meg beat me to that and moves beside him.

"Who was that?" She asked, none of your business!

"My brother" Sam answered

"What'd he say?"

"Goodbye" he said. Shit.

* * *

BPOV:

I was having a terrifying nightmare, one I thought would never appear._ I was in the beautiful meadow, everything was in bloom. The gorgeous flowers, the lime grass, and the trees, the sunshine poured down and one red headed vampires sparkled. Alyssa, Sam, and Dean were there too._

_Sam, Dean, and Alyssa were behind Victoria. Well not technically, they were tied to the trees behind her. Alyssa's eyes were closed, her head dropped back to the tree, exposing her neck her face was slightly sweaty and her hair was tied back into a ponytail, she was unconscious, I hope. Sam and Dean were watching Victoria's every move, their mouths were closed off with a strip of cloth, I wanted to go to them but couldn't move, then I realized i was also tied to a tree._

"_Finally" she smiled at Me "Your awake" _

"_Let them go" I whispered, her crimson eyes turned to me. Cruel amusement flaring in them. _

_Victoria smiled at Alyssa, then at me and danced over to her, Sam, Dean and I fought against our ties hard. _

"_Don't touch her!" I yelled thrashing around, It was no use, I was bound too tight. "Leave her alone!"_

"_Why?" she glanced at me "What's so important about her?" _

_Did she know Alyssa was my sister? _

"_She's my sister" I whispered. _

_I could see the mistake I made, I could see the wheels turning in her eyes and fought against the tree as she tipped Alyssa's chin to the right angle of neck exposure. She was leaning toward her, teeth glimmering as Dean and Sam squirmed and fought against their ties that their wrists bled, I was frozen now, paralyzed by fear but last minute Victoria pulled away. _

"_I won't kill your precious Edward" she told me, some how that was a relief. "I have a better idea, I'm going to change her and she'll drink you guys dry" she nodded to Sam and Dean then her eyes landed on me "and you'll watch" _

_The world spun, that was a horrible idea! I wanted to yell Kill Edward but I wouldn't dare, he had to live but I didn't. _

"_Kill me!" I yelled "Leave them alone,"_

_She glared at me "This is worse then Death for you?" _

_I nodded, tears gathering in my eyes. _

"_Perfect" she decided, then walked back to Alyssa who was waking up, blue eyes wide and confused to Victoria stalking toward her. _

"_What's going on?" she asked confused._

_The second Victoria knelt down to her neck again, Alyssa sent her flying backward and into a tree, the tree fell along with a few more as Victoria connected with it. I gasped. Alyssa as quick as thunder untied herself then moved onto Sam and Dean as Victoria stammered to her feet. Dean grabbed a shot gun from the floor and shot her in the chest, she slammed into a tree again as Alyssa untied me. _

"_You okay?" I asked her, Dean had ran out of bullets now. _

_She nodded "Good- for now" _

_We all turned to face Victoria who was more than furious_, the dream ended as Dean shook me once more, I sat up and stared at Dean confused.

"I'm going to go visit the professor" he motioned outside his window toward a college, when did we get here? "You want to come?"

"Um no, I'll be cool here" I nodded wiping sweat from my forehead. He nodded, worry still clouding his green eyes as he climbed out the drivers door. I sighed and pulled my phone gone as he was out of sight.

"_Hey_" I texted Jacob. (**lol okay I'm giving Jacob a cell phone NO QUESTIONS**)

* * *

DPOV:

"...It's not every day I get a research question on Pagan ideology" he smiled at me

"Yeah, well, call it a hobby" I shrugged

"But you said you were interested in local lore?"

"Mmhmm" I agreed

"I'm afraid Indiana isn't really known for its Pagan worship" he hesitated

"Well, what if it was imported? You know, like the Pilgrims brought their religion over. Wasn't a lot of this area settled by immigrants?" I questioned

"Well, yeah"

"Like that town near here, Burkitsville. Where are their ancestors from?"

"Uh, northern Europe, I believe, Scandinavia" he nodded

"What could you tell me about those Pagan gods?"

"Well, there are hundreds of Norse gods and goddesses"

"I'm actually looking for one. Might live in an orchard"

The professor lead me to a college classroom and puts a large book down on a table and opens it.

"Woods god, hm? Well, let's see" I watched as he leafed through some pages. On one page, was a picture of a scarecrow on a post surrounded by farmers in a field. Interesting....

"Wait, wait, wait. What's that one?" I stopped him on the page.

"Oh, that's not a woods god, per se"

"The V-Vanir?" I read glancing at the professor, he nodded "The Vanir were Norse gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. Some villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practiced human sacrifice. One male, and one female" I pointed to the picture "Kind of looks like a scarecrow, huh?"

"I suppose" He shrugged

" This particular Vanir that's energy sprung from the sacred tree?" I asked

"Well, Pagans believed all sorts of things were infused with magic" he shrugged

"So what would happen if the sacred tree was torched? You think it'd kill the god?"

"Son, these are just legends we're discussing" he laughed

"Oh, of course. Yeah, you're right. Listen, thank you very much" I shook the professor's hand.

"Glad I could help" he nodded I walked to the classroom door and opened it to find the sheriff about to hit me but the second it was about to connect with my head Bella showed up behind him and slammed the end of my gun from the trunk into the back of his skull, knocking him unconscious, I met her wide eyed gaze and a faint smile came to her lips. Before we were each knocked out by the professor.

* * *

**LOL I had to make Bella save the day, it's just cool that way xDD Review please, and enjoy this glamorous Friday, I know I will. :]**

**~Naruutard4life(Izzy)**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm done with school finally and totally ready for summer! Because I'm as white as paper... I NEED A TAN! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

APOV:

Finally after they _both _fell asleep, I tip toed away and grabbed Sam's phone. I recalled Dean's phone but he didn't answer. I shrugged that off and called Bella. She didn't answer either I didn't take that as a good sign.

"_How's it going over there?" _ I texted her before going crazy with worry. I slid my phone back into my pocket and head for the bathroom and found more people camped out on the other side. Inside the bathroom, someone was in a stall. I yanked my hair from its bun and shook it out then grumbled as it got in my eyes and mouth. Finally able to manage it I parted it to the right and pulled it half up with my bangs down, I straightened my v-neck and washed my face. After, I head out of the bathroom and as I was turning the corner I crashed into someone, the person caught my waist before I fell to the ground.

"Thanks" I whispered, smiling in the darkness.

"No problem" the person agreed.

In the dim light I could see the dark, smoldering eyes I'd dreamt about locked on my blue eyes, his lips curved up in the corners and his grip loosened as I was steady.

"Kyro?"

"Hey" he grinned wider.

"Hey" I smiled back, we went to a small cube of light and sat. I glanced at Sam who was still sleeping and hissed at Meg's sleeping figure.

"So where are you heading?" he asked "If you don't mind me asking"

"If things go well on my part Indiana," I sighed "But if my intentions fail, California."

He nodded "I feel ya, Aki demands on dragging me around with her to find someone who might not even be alive anymore"

I held my hand up and smiled "I'm not gonna ask"

We laughed together for a second "Aki's a little sad you didn't call"

"I've had alot to deal with" I frowned "Like my brothers being babies about a simple location"

He smiled "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" I shrugged "They will soon see their differences and we will leave"

"Let me see your phone real quick" he held his hand out, I dropped it on the palm of his hand and watched as he typed something quickly on the full keyboard. The shadows dimmed his face perfectly I noticed and gazed at his face until he looked at me and instantly I looked at my phone as he handed it back to me. "Text me" he nodded.

"Can do" I smiled putting it back in my pocket. I didn't know if I should tell him about the dream I had, I was worried about what he would do. He's either laugh or think I'm some psycho crazy lady who's obsessed with him. I decided against my intentions as he spoke.

"Did you straighten your hair?" he glanced at my head, my brow furrowed and I smoothed it down instinctively and shrugged.

"Yeah" I nodded "How'd you know?"

"The last time we saw you, it was like curly" he smiled "Now its straight"

I shrugged "When it gets wet it curls"

"Cooky" he nodded, I laughed quietly.

"Who uses that anymore?"

"_Meeee_" he smiled mischievously

We laughed together this time. "Um Kyro, can I ask you something?"

He nodded "Anything my friend"

_My friend.... _That somehow instantly changed my mind "Um, Where's aki?"

His dark eyes burned into mine making my insides melt. Wow he was hot. "That's not what you were going to ask"

My eyes widened "What?"

"You changed your mind" he answered matter-of-factly "Right now"

"How do you know?" I gasped

"Your thoughts" he replied simply, his lips carving up into a crooked smile. I blushed beet red oh god! He read my thoughts, he can hear me right now shit shit shit!

He laughed quietly "Calm down, Just tell me what you were going to say and I'll forget your thoughts about me being er hot"

"The thoughts are far more embarrassing" I muttered.

He smiled "If I could. I'd let you read my thoughts about you"

"Are they good?" I smiled

He shrugged "For me, yes"

"Well I had this dream" I began "and you were in it"

"That's what I thought" he nodded

I felt my face and ears heat up as I continued "And we were together. Like together, together like on a bed and it ended before anything really _bad _could happen"

His calm facade wavered as I was talking and by the end I had to contain my laughter as his eyes widened as he stared at the wall in front of us. He looked at me and smiled nervously, blushing himself.

"What _did _we do?"

I blushed harder "Kissed, some clothing articles were removed"

"Such as?"

I looked at my feet and muttered "Shirts"

"Ooh" he nodded "So you think I'm hot?"

My head snapped up and I slowly turned my head to look at him. "After all _that _your asking me that? Seriously?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I do" I shrugged.

"Rad" he nodded.

* * *

DPOV:

I woke up confused in a dark cellar, Bella was beside me, still unconscious. I stood and stretched until the cellar door was thrown open, Emily was there, being held by her aunt and uncle crying.

"Aunt Stacy. Uncle Harley, please." She sobbed as bring her down the stairs, next to Me then go back upstairs. "Why are you doing this?"

"For the common good" Her aunt stated then shuts the cellar door leaving us in the dark. Bella began to stir soon after.

* * *

**It's four in the morning on Sunday and I'm praying you guys review more so please, please review and I'll update when I wake up :D Promise!**

**~Narutard4life(Izzy is beat+_+)**


	33. Chapter 33

I hope you enjooooy! xDD

* * *

Disclaimer: I own Pretzels! Oh and Alyssa, Aki, Kyro, Evan, Aaron, Stacey, Samantha, and uuum all those other people!

* * *

APOV:

"You look tired" Kyro commented, we had been talking for hours and I could feel myself slipping but didn't notice I was showing it. I yawned after he said that and laughed because I was about to protest his accusation.

"I kind of-" I yawned again, covering my mouth. "am"

"I am too" he dropped his head back to the wall, letting his eye lids slide shut. At the sight of his calm state I soon fell asleep myself. I never realize how relaxing sleep is until I fall into it desperately and agonizingly tired, then its the best thing on this earth. Others.... it's my own personal hell. I strangely had a dreamless sleep which made it seem like I'd slept five seconds as I woke up confused and snuggled into Kyro's side.

For a moment I paused to actually admire the beautiful form stretched out beside me; his black silky hair tousled on the ground, the smooth golden-tanned skin that was as warm as any humans. He lied on his back in a black long sleeve pushed up to his elbows, dark navy jeans and boots with one knee propped up and an arm casually draped around my waist. My cheek rested on his chest and I sighed as I felt no heartbeat, I sat up slowly and shook my hair from its ponytail so it fell down my back freaking curly again. I made a motion to smooth it back down but a strong hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Don't" he sat up, his arm still around my waist "leave it curly"

"Kay" I smiled looking at my feet and pulled the hem of my black v-neck down more, not really wanting to meet his gorgeous almond eyes and shatter this glamorous morning.

"Here" he handed me my Ipod, I finally turned to look at him.

"Where was it?"

He smiled innocently "It fell from your pocket, I listened to a bit when you fell asleep"

"Oh" I nodded and wrapped the headphones around it and stuffed it back into the pocket of my shorts and smiled. "Thanks"

"Anytime" he smiled back, I loved it when he smiled.

My heart skipped a beat as he leaned in and kissed my lips, I squeaked as a small shock passed over our lips, and he pulled away with a soft chuckle. "Did I do something wrong?"

I smiled and shook my head "No, No I'm just being a teenage girl"

"Okay" he laughed,

"You seem alot looser" I commented.

"Around you" he shrugged "I don't know why though"

"Sweet I have an effect" I grinned. He rolled his eyes and I smiled as he kissed me again, I wrapped a hand in his soft hair and he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and I pulled away abruptly as I remembered Sam and Meg.

"Has he woken up?" I nodded to Sam, Kyro shook his head.

"Nope"

"Cool" I nodded and pressed our lips together again.

* * *

DPOV:

"I don't understand. They're gonna kill us?" Emily panicked as Bella soon awoke.

"Sacrifice us. Which is, I don't know, classier, I guess?" Bella rolled her eyes as I walked over to Emily "You really didn't know anything about this, did you?"

"About what? The scarecrow god? I can't believe this" She shook her head.

"Well, you better start believing, cause I'm gonna need your help" I glanced at Bella "You too"

They each nodded "Okay"

"Now, we can destroy the scarecrow, but we gotta find the tree"

"What tree?"

"Maybe you can help me with that. It would be really old. The locals would treat it with a lot of respect, you know, like it was sacred."

"There was this one apple tree." She suggested "The immigrants brought it over with them. They call it the First Tree"

"Is it in the orchard?" Bella asked

"Yeah, but I don't know where" We all froze as the cellar door opened, the four elders stood there."It's time" Stacy stated, Bella, Emily and I exchanged nervous glances between each other.

* * *

**REVIEW please xD**

**~Narutard4life(Izzy has pretzels)**


	34. Chapter 34

**I was bored so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own my rad sunglasses :D

* * *

**

SPOV:

I woke up slowly. Meg was asleep beside me, looking peaceful and at ease. I glanced around and found Alyssa missing, uh oh. I searched frantically until I found a shocking sight. I found her alright but she was with a guy. Wasn't Evan enough? Where the hell did he come from?

She was wearing her outfit from yesterday, a pair of denim shorts, a black v-neck and her black vans and his arm was slung around her waist.... _protectively? _I had no idea what to do, What would Dean do?

Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head from his chest to glance around. Slowly she sat up dazed and confused as she gazed down at him, then she turned her head to look out the window as he woke up. She didn't know he had woken up until she attempted to tame her curls, he grabbed her wrist and sat up saying something I couldn't hear.

I glanced around and found my phone missing. I lied back down to act asleep as I watched them, still contemplating my actions. I basically saw red as he kissed her. I finally stood and approached them, Alyssa pulled away quickly and pushed him away staring at me in horror.

"Sam!" she smiled shooting up and hugging my waist. I hugged her back glaring at the boy looking anywhere but at me.

"C'mon" I pulled away and began to walk toward Meg.

"Bye Kyro" she whispered, looking at her feet and following me. But then ran back and picked a couple things from the floor and hugging his neck, he hugged her waist and whispered something I couldn't hear before releasing her.

She sat down beside me and messed with her fingers in her lap. "Who was that?" I asked casually.

"My friend Kyro" she answered still not meeting my eyes.

" Casual friend" I muttered "Where'd you meet him"

"In forks" she shrugged.

"He looks older than you"

"He's fifteen" she glanced up at me "and I really like him"

I didn't know what to say! Accept him? I didn't want my sister dating boys yet, what if he was like a teenage Dean? .... I wouldn't think like that. Her big blue eyes bored into mine, hopefully. I knew what it felt like to want to be someone but couldn't, why should I hold her back? She was smart.

Dean wouldn't like it, I sighed "Go"

She smiled "Seriously?"

I nodded, she tackled me into a hug and I smiled "But be ready when the bus comes"

"Definitely" she nodded. "Oh and here" she handed me my phone and smiled innocently standing, I chuckled and watched her run away. It felt weird, even if I only knew her for a few months I felt like we've known each other always, I still didn't feel right about this Kyro boy, he seemed too experienced with her than a fifteen year old. But I suspected I'd feel that way, Dean would.

* * *

A few hours later, I had tried calling Sam a bunch of times. It went straight to voice mail each time I was getting worried. Meg and Alyssa gathered there things beside me as I attempted again.

"Hey. Our bus came in." Meg told me as I hung up shaking my head, Alyssa glanced at me texting on her phone and stuffing it into her back pocket.

"You better catch it. I gotta go" I told her pulling my backpack on.

"Go where?" she asked

"Burkitsville" I answered, Alyssa smiled wide.

"Sam, wait" Meg froze.

"I've been trying to call my brother for the last three hours. I'm just getting his voicemail"

"Well, maybe his phone's turned off" she commented

"No, that's not like him. Meg, I think he might be in trouble" Alyssa and I exchanged knowing glances wit each other and she nodded and left us.

"What kind of trouble?" Meg asked

"I can't really explain right now. I'm sorry, look, I don't want you to miss your bus" I sighed

"But I don't understand. You're running back to your brother? The guy you ran away from? Why, because he won't pick up his phone? Sam—come with me to California"

"I can't. I'm sorry" I shook my head

"Why not?"

"He's my family" I left and joined Alyssa at the entrance.

"Finally you've come to your senses" she commented.

"Don't think our little conversation about your friend is over" I smirked.

"Your cruel" she muttered.

* * *

BPOV:

Emily, Dean and I were tied up in the Orchard now, in a triangle.

"How many people have you killed, Sheriff? How much blood is on your hands?" Dean asked as he was being tied up to an adjacent tree to Emily.

"We don't kill them"

"No, but you sure cover up after. I mean, how many cars have you hidden, clothes have you buried?" I questioned boldly, The sheriff glanced at me and walked away.

"Uncle Harley, please" Emily begged.

"I am so sorry, Em. I wish it wasn't you" He sighed.

"Try to understand. It's our responsibility. And there's just no other choice. There's nobody else but you" Stacy replied, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm your family" Emily cried

"Sweetheart, that's what sacrifice means. Giving up something you love" Wow tough love "for the greater good. The town needs to be safe. The good of the many outweighs the good of the one." With that the four elders walked away

"I hope your apple pie is freakin' worth it!" Dean exclaimed

"So, what's the plan?" I asked

"I'm workin' on it"

Hours later I spoke up.

"You don't have a plan, do you?" I asked flatly.

"I'm workin' on it. Can you see?" He asked slightly panicked.

"What?"

"Is he moving yet?"

I glanced around "I can't see" A shadow moving near the trees causes Emily and I to yelp. "Oh my God"

As it moved closer, Dean viciously tried to untie his ropes. "Oh my God!" I smiled completely relieved as Sam and Alyssa come out from behind the trees.

"Dean?" Sam arched an eye brow, Alyssa ran over to my ties

"Oh! Oh, I take everything back I said. I'm so happy to see you. Come on." He sighed overjoyed Sam began to untie Dean from the tree as Alyssa finished with mine and Emily's.

"How'd you get here?" Dean asked.

"I, uh—I stole a car"

"Haha! That's my boy! And keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute"

"What scarecrow?" Sam straightened up, Dean and I exchanged glances as we stood and looked to find the scarecrow's post is empty. Alyssa, Dean, Sam and I all exchanged nervous looks.

* * *

**Review please xD **

**~Narutard4life(Izzy is hungry)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello my readers, I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

DPOV:

"Alright, now, this sacred tree you're talking about—" Sam was saying as we started to walk.

"It's the source of its power." I finished for him.

"So let's find it and burn it!" Alyssa exclaimed

"Nah, in the morning. Let's just shag ass before Leather Face catches up" I said as five of us reached a clearing. The four elders and a few towns people waited for us there"This way" I said, we turned around but they blocked us in all directions.

"Please. Let us go" Emily begged

"It'll be over quickly, I promise" Harley promised.

"Please" She begged again.

"Emily, you have to let him take you. You have to—" All of a sudden, the scarecrow sticks his sickle through Harley's stomach. Emily, Bella, Alyssa and Stacy screamed screamed, then Stacy is captured by the scarecrow, too. Emily runs into my arms while he her aunt and uncle are dragged away by the scarecrow. The rest of the townspeople run away in fright. Bella and Alyssa were watching with wide eyes, paralyzed by fright.

"Come on, let's go" I ordered, We all started running but froze as we hear a noise and turn around, but the scarecrow and its victims disappeared. We stayed in place and glanced around each other.

* * *

The next morning Sam, Bella, Alyssa and I walked Emily to the sacred tree with gasoline and a lighter. The tree was marked with Vince's tattoo design, Alyssa goes to the tree and pours the gasoline on it as I picked up a long branch and lit it.

"Let me" Emily grabbed the branch from my hands.

"You know, the whole town's gonna die" I told her

"Good" She threw the burning branch onto the tree, and the five of us watched it go up into orange flames.

* * *

We escorted Emily to a bus stop and watched her climb on, she smiled at Bella and I and waved, we waved back as she took her seat. We watched as the bus pulled away.

"Think she's gonna be alright?" Sam asked with his arm around Bella's shoulders, her arm was around his waist. Alyssa was in the same position with me.

'I hope so"

"And the rest of the townspeople, they'll just get away with it?" Alyssa questioned

"Well, what'll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough" I nodded as we began to walk back to my car. Bella and Alyssa raced to the backseat laughing, I glanced at Sam "So, can I drop you off somewhere?"

"No, I think you're stuck with me" he nodded as we stopped at the car.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I didn't. I still wanna find Dad. And you're still a pain in the ass" I smiled and nodded "But, Jess and Mom—they're both gone. Dad is God knows where. We're all that's left. So, if we're gonna see this through, we're gonna do it together" he nodded to the girls giggling in the backseat over something"

"Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful" I teased putting my hand on his shoulder, he smacked away and we laughed.

"You should be kissing my ass, you were dead meat, dude" Sam smiled

"Yeah, right. I had a plan, I'd have gotten out"

"Yeah right!" Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yes. You three were in _quite _a pickle" Alyssa nodded,

Sam and I smiled and climbed into the front seat, I started the car and blasted AC/DC causing my sibling to complain. I chuckled and began to drive singing along.

* * *

**I'm not going to put the faith episode in this cause it kinda creeps me out and I didn't really like the episode much so the next chapter will probably be the beginning of Route 666, I might update tomorrow If i'm home so expect that xDD or I might update today if I get the chapter done. P.S please Review! **

**~Narutard4life**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

APOV:

The next couple weeks were pretty fun as Dean and Sam taught Bella and I more moves, I could barely kick Bella's ass. I had some some practice from attempting destruction with Aaron, but my telekinesis was getting easier to control and I enjoyed that _a lot_ it came in handy.

I also basically had my phone in my hands 24/7 texting Kyro, we were pretty close now and I missed him terribly. Sam almost opened his big mouth about Kyro to Dean but I stopped him in time, that's where the telekinesis came in hehe. I felt at complete ease with Bella, Sam, and Dean and loved it, I felt like I belonged... Finally! I had always been the odd one out of my family and friend's, I was home at last. I was never really _comfortable _with my family and never knew why, now I did, because I belonged with my real family.

It was a normal morning as we stopped at a gas station, Me and Bella texting and stretching our legs, Sam by the car looking at a map and Dean checking a voice mail on his phone.

"Okay, I think I found a way we can bypass that construction, just east of here. We might even make Pennsylvania faster than we thought" Sam said as Dean hung his phone up looking slightly surprised.

"Yeah. Problem is, we're not going to Pennsylvania" Dean said, causing us all to look at him confused.

"We what?" Sam asked stunned, Bella and I exchanged confused glances.

"_What happened?_" Bella mouthed

I shrugged _"Hell I know_" I mouthed back reverting my eyes back to the boys.

"Just got a call from, uh, an old friend. Her father was killed last night, she thinks it might be our kind of thing" Dean told us.

"What?"

"Yeah. Believe me, she never would've called, _never_, if she didn't need us" He said and climbed into the car, Bella and I clumsily followed. "Come on, you comin' or what?" Dean stuck his head out the window, talking to Sam, clearly confused, Sam gets in the car.

"By old friend, you mean….?" Sam questioned as we drove

"A friend that's not new" Dean rolled his eyes, I smiled as Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks. So, her name's Cassie, huh?" Dean nodded. "You never mentioned her"

"Didn't I?" Dean asked hastily.

"No" I answered

"Yeah, we went out" He glanced at me then Sam, I bit my lip and glanced out the window. So we were allowed to have relationships here? Sam glanced at me amused and I glared back as he looked back at Dean, I think Bella caught our exchange but I wouldn't meet her eyes.

"You mean you dated someone? For more than one night?" Sam asked Dean.

"Am I speakin' a language you're not getting here?" Dean raised hs eyebrows, causing Sam to laugh. "Yeah, Dad and I were workin' a job in Athens, Ohio, she was finishing up college, and we went out for a couple weeks"

"And?" Sam questioned, Dean shook his head and looked at the road "Look, it's terrible about her dad, but it kind of sounds like a standard car accident. I'm not seeing how it fits with what we do. Which, by the way, how does she know what we do?"

Dean didn't respond, Sam stared at him in disbelief. "You told her. You told her? The secret? Our big family rule number one!"

Bella and I learned that secret a couple weeks ago, We do what we do and shut up about it. But I think I broke that rule with Kyro but didn't tell anyone or ask if I had. _Another _uncomfortable secret! Wow the things I do for boys... "we do what we do, and we shut up about it" Sam continued "For a year and a half I do nothing but lie to Jessica, and you go out with this chick in Ohio a couple of times and you tell her everything?" Dean still stayed quiet. "Dean!"

"Yeah. Looks like it" he finally snapped, Sam shook his head, upset and stared out his window. I glanced back at Bella who had her eyes glued to her phone screen, I rolled my eyes and went back to my conversation.

_Trouble in paradise... *Sighs* _I texted Kyro and leaned my head against my window and watched the scenery in amazement as it flew bye.

* * *

I drifted off to sleep before I knew it and when I woke up we were at a newsroom in missouri, Bella shook me again and I fully sat up and followed her out of the car.

"...Two black people were killed on the same stretch of road in the same way in three weeks" an African-American man was saying to a Caucasian man beside an African-American woman who I suspected to be Cassie by the way Dean was staring at her. They didn't see us yet, I gazed around the busy room in amazement.

"Jimmy, you're too close to this" The Caucasian man told the African-American man "Those guys were friends of yours." He turned to Cassie "Again, I'm very sorry for your loss"

The men walked away in separate directions and Cassie turned wearily and sees us, she looked stunned at Dean and Dean nodded her way and smiled weakly.

"Dean" she said in disbelief as she walked over to us.

"Hey, Cassie" he greeted her, I shifted uncomfortable by the awkward silence as Sa, smiled sensing the history between the couple and my uncomfortable vibe.

"This is my brother, Sam, and My sisters Bella and Alyssa" he pointed to each of us, Sam nodded and smiled at her. I waved casually and smiled.

"Your name is a Flyleaf song" I smiled at her.

"Really?" she chuckled, I nodded and gazed around again, Bella nodded her greeting.

"I'm sorry about your dad" Dean told her.

"Yeah. Me, too" she said sadly staring at him, he stared back and I shifted again causing Sam to smile and wink at me, I glared back.

* * *

Cassie invited us back to her mother's house and I gazed around, I always loved to going to other people's house, it was an adventure for me. She was serving tea and I held my grimace back, I hated tea it was disgusting but I didn't say it... it would be rude.

"My mother's in pretty bad shape" she sighed "I've been staying with her. I wish she would walk by herself, she's been so nervous and frightened. She was worried about Dad"

"Why?" Dean asked.

"He was scared. He was seeing things.

"Like what?"

"He swore he saw an awful-looking black truck following him" she shuddered

"A truck? Who was the driver?" I asked, feeling left out.

"He didn't talk about a driver. Just the truck. He said it would appear and disappear. And in the accident, Dad's truck was dented. Like it had been slammed into, by something big" She hands them two cups of tea. I accepted water politely.

"Thanks. Now, you're sure this dent wasn't there before?" Sam asked

"He sold cars. Always drove a new one. I mean, there wasn't a scratch on that thing. It had rained hard that night, there was mud everywhere. There was a distinct set of muddy tracks from Dad's car, leading right to the edge" She began to cry. "Where he went over, One set of tracks—his"

"And the first person killed was a friend of your father's?" Dean asked.

"Best friend. Clayton Solmes. They owned the car dealership together. She shook her head confused. "Same thing. Dent, no tracks. And the cops said exactly what they said about Dad—he lost control of his car"

"Now, can you think of any reason why your father and his partner might be targets?"

"No" She shook her head.

"And you think this vanishing truck ran him off the road?" Bella spoke up.

"Oh, when you say it aloud like that" She paused, embarrassed "Listen, I'm a little skeptical about this….ghost stuff, or whatever it is you guys are into"

"Skeptical. Yeah, if I remember, I think you said it was nuts" Dean chuckled.

"That was then" She said sadly

"Mm" Dean nodded coldly, Sam shot her a look of sympathy

"I just know that I can't explain what happened up there, so I called you" A Caucasian woman who I suspected to be Cassie's Mom? Entered. "Mom! Where have you been, I was so—" Cassie was saying

"Oh. I had no idea you'd invited friends over" her mother said glancing at us.

"Uh, Mom, this is Dean, a friend of mine from….college. And his brother, Sam and his sisters Bella and Alyssa"

"Well, uh, I won't interrupt you" she nodded and began to leave.

"Mrs. Robinson" Dean stopped her "We're sorry for your loss. And we'd like to talk to you for a minute, if you don't mind"

"I'm really not up to that just now" She replied coldly and left. Cassie, Sam, and Dean glanced around, disappointed, I sipped my water absentmindedly.

* * *

**Hope it was good, Review please. It makes my day that much awesomer and gives me something to look forward too when I open my inbox =D And sorry for the one POV, Alyssa was the easiest to write with.**

**~Narutard4life**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: You should know I own nothing by now (:

* * *

**

APOV:

That night I couldn't sleep so I gazed up at the dark ceiling as Bella, Sam, and Dean slept away. Various times I tried to sleep but just _couldn't _I didn't know why, I felt something dark stirring around this town and didn't like it one bit. I felt uncomfortable trying to just turn my back on it and act like nothing's going wrong, I knew it was wrong. Finally after tossing an turning I sat up in the bed and climbed out silently and pulled my hoodie on over my tank top and sweats and pulled my vans on and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I slipped out of the motel room and contained a yelp as Kyro leaned against a tree nearby.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered walking over to him "How did you find me? Where's Aki? Why are you here? How did you get-" My twenty questions were cut off as he wrapped a hand around the back of my neck and crashed his lips down on mine. I never realized how quick he was either, I barely saw his hand move.

He broke the kiss and I smiled dazedly "Okay"

"I'm here to see you, finding you not that hard you texted me where you were, Aki's in Washington, and I'm immortal not that hard to get to you in a fast car" he motioned towards the shiny black Camaro parked above a bed of leaves.

"I couldn't sleep" I sighed.

"Why?" He released me and crossed his arms over his chest looking at me thoughtfully.

"I don't really exactly know" I fell to the grassy floor and crossed my legs under me "I just don't like the feel of this time like there's something lurking around which is probably why were here"

He sat beside me and nodded "Your really kind, like true kind not the fake people who just say they care. You seriously care" (**A/N: I hate people like that -.- lol**)

I nodded "I can't just turn my back when bad things occur because I _know _their happening and I don't like it. I know bad things are going to happen here and It's going to kill me"

"Sounds harsh" he nodded

I smiled "I have a question for you"

"Uh-oh" he smiled "What?"

"Did Sam scare you?"

He shook his head "Nah, just it was kind of surprising and a bit awkward, why?"

"Well I wanted to know if we were like a couple or something." I muttered looking at my hands in my lap. "And I don't think that would work if you were scared of my brothers"

He didn't meet my eyes "I don't really know, I might disappoint you"

I glanced up at him now "Why?"

"I do have a flaw" he glanced up meeting my eyes "I suck at love"

What did _that _mean? I had a lot of questions but decided they would have to be saved for another night and smiled brushing hair from his forehead and behind his ear and lightly smacking his cheek. "I'll take my chances"

He chuckled and stood extending his hands to me, I grabbed his hands and he pulled me to my feet. I hugged his neck tightly and waited until he wrapped his arms around my waist to lean my cheek on his shoulder pressing my lips to his ear and whispered "Don't be afraid to commit"

"I don't want to hurt you" he whispered back.

"I'm a big girl" I smiled "Don't worry about me"

I knew my mistakes of that sentence, yeah maybe I seemed tough on the outside but when it comes to expressing my feelings not that good. I was actually terrified of him breaking my heart, but the good thoughts of this relationship outweighed the bad. I could see the terror in his dark eyes but it was soon replaced with love as he pecked my forehead.

"Get some sleep please" he smiled "You look exhausted"

"Fine" I sighed pulling away "Just for my sake be safe. I don't trust you"

He winked "Don't you worry about me"

I smiled and traveled back to the room and silently entered while throwing my hoodie onto a nearby chair. I climbed back into the bed Bella and I shared and gazed at the black ceiling, soon after sleep consumed me into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

SPOV:

The next morning Bella, Dean and I woke up and dressed quickly. We were leaving to check out the scene at the Road, Police cars and people crowded around. As I exited the bathroom I laughed with Bella and Dean, Alyssa was still buried in Pillows and blankets snoring away lightly.

"Do we wake her?" I asked glancing at Dean.

"Yeah" he nodded "She's been waiting for a case for a while"

I nodded and shook her awake, she flew up and hit my head. I laughed and backed up rubbing my forehead, she groaned and slung her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed the back of her head "Ow"

"Sorry" I patted her shoulder "You wanna come with us to the crime scene?"

"What happened?" she gasped

"We don't know yet" I shrugged

"Yeah i do want to come" she jumped up and grabbed clothes from her duffel bag in a haste and bolted for the bathroom.

"...Well, how about closing this section of road, for starters" Cassie was saying to a Caucasian man as we walked up to her, Alyssa gazed around at the crash scene in amazement and horror.

"Close the main road, the only road in and out of town?" The man shook his head. "Accidents do happen, Cassie. That's what they are—accidents"

"Did the cops check for additional denting on Jimmy's car? See if it was pushed?" Dean asked.

"Who's this?" The man glanced at the four us.

"Dean, Alyssa, Bella and Sam Winchester. Family friends" She looked at us "This is Mayor Harold Todd"

"So, one set of tire tracks—one—doesn't point to foul play" Harold said as Alyssa gazed at the tracks leading from the car.

"Mayor, the police and town officials take their cues from you. If you're indifferent about—" Cassie was saying but he cut her off.

"Indifferent?"

"Would you close the road if the victims were white?" she asked cruelly

"You're suggesting I'm racist, Cassie? I'm the last person you should talk to like that." He said offended

"And why is that?"

"Why don't you ask your mother?" He walked away leaving Cassie hurt. Dean and I glanced at each other then at the Mayor's retreating figure.

* * *

"I'll say this for her—she's fearless" I spoke for Cassie as we were back at the motel room changing into suits. Alyssa was lying on her stomach on the bed with her elbows propping herself up in a pair of bell bottom jeans ripped at the knees, a navy blue New found glory shirt and her hair pulled into a ponytail gazing at cartoons on the TV. Bella was on the couch on her computer.

"Mmhmm" he nodded

"I bet she kicked your ass a couple times" I smiled, Dean glared at me.

"What's interesting" Alyssa intercepted "is you guys never really look at each other at the same time"

"You look at her when she's not looking, she checks you out when you look away" I smiled

Dean glanced at me and her strangely, she held her hands up innocently "It's just an interesting observation. In a, you know, observationally interesting way."

"I think we might have some more pressing issues here" Dean glanced between us sternly

"Hey, if were hittin' a nerve—"

"Oh, let's go" He walked away. I smiled at Alyssa and she winked back.

"We'll be back soon" I shook her hair up then smiled at Bella "Be good"

"Don't die!" They called back as I walked out and locked the door.

* * *

**It was fun writing this chapter lol Hope you liked it! Review, Alert, and Favorite please I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow. I'll write it tonight- maybe haha. Also I really love Alyssa and Kyro together haha they're adorable in my view, are they to you? Review and tell me xDD  
**

**~Narutard4life **


	38. Chapter 38

**LOL this chapter amused me and made my friend laugh, hope it amuses you also. And also you people review quick! Keep it up (; **

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing cept my freedom- kinda :P**

**

* * *

**

BPOV:

Alyssa was watching mindless cartoons that I recognized to be Avatar: The last air bender as Sam and Dean left and I was e-mailing Jacob. He was informing me of everything that's been happening in La Push, I felt a vibration of a phone from the couch cushion and glanced at Alyssa who was mesmerized by the TV and dug into the cushion and pulled her green phone out, she actually had eight missed messages damn! But the newest was a message from someone named Kyro. I felt bad as I read it over and frequently glanced at Alyssa to see if she was watching.

_Did you get sleep? You looked dead last night lol _Last night? I narrowed my eyes and glanced at the girl laughing at some mindless joke.

"Hey Lissa?" I smiled. She glanced at me.

"Yeah Bells?"

"Who's Kyro?" I asked innocently and watched as she froze and her blue eyes widened as big as Frisbees, she cleared her throat.

"Um why?"

"Because he just texted you" I threw her phone at the bed.

"You read my messages!" she exclaimed

"Uh no, you left it on the couch and it vibrated beside me"

"Oh" she nodded.

"Where'd you go last night?" I asked

She sighed and put her phone in her back pocket "Well here's the story, I met him in forks... Remember when you asked where I was in the forest?"

I nodded

"Well I was with these kids. Kyro and Aki, they saved me and well I liked Kyro but he didn't seem interested until I ran into him at the bus station Sam and I slept in. Well long story short I fell asleep on him that night and when I woke up he kissed me, Sam found us, Then I hung out with him a little longer then we left to save you and Dean. And last night well he came and visited me and did I mention he's immortal?"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped open "Like a vampire?"

She shook her head "Nope, Immortal. Like they drink this red stuff to live, it's not blood either just this red drink Kyro showed me. But like yeah I think were dating but I'm not so clear on that, we talked last night and he said he sucked at Love and I don't know what that means, do you know what it means?"

I shook my head "Sorry kid, I thought Edward loved me but we both know how that turned out"

She nodded and pulled her phone back out and typed something quickly and put it back way and turned back to the TV. I smiled and went back to my computer but gazed out the window, there was a cliff side I realized. I remember when Dean, Emily and I were tied up, my adrenaline was high and I saw Edward again, I hadn't heard or seen him since the motorcycles and his voice excited me. I gazed at the cliff side longingly remembering as I watched Sam and his followers cliff diving what was so different from that cliff and this one? I glanced at Alyssa to find her staring at me with narrowed eyes, I smiled faintly as my decisions of cliff diving were halted.

"What are you planning?" she asked slowly

"I'm not planning anything" I laughed

"Liar, Liar pants on fire" she sang flatly

"Go back to the TV" I threw a throw pillow at her. It hit her face and slowly fell to the ground.

"Ow, My _face_" she threw the pillow right back at me. Which ended up starting an all out pillow fight- no pillow war. She finally caved in as her phone rang.

"What does it say?" I smiled

"None of your business" she smiled jumping on the bed, I grinned grabbing her ankle and yanking.

"Ah!" she yelled as she fell face first into the pillow then began to claw her way back to the pillows as I pulled her by the ankles toward the foot of the bed.

I had her off the bed finally hanging on to her waist as she struggled in my grasp, now I was just messing with her, and she was playing with me as she hooked her ankle around my knee and yanked pulling us to the ground. We both screamed as we fell to the ground, me on my back and her on top of me, I had the wind knocked out of me

"Your so elementary school!" I yelled as she yanked my hair

She hopped up and I gasped as she grabbed my own cell phone "I see you've been texting _Jacob_"

"Okay Liss enough" I sighed with my hands on my hips "Give it back" I extended my hand

"Nope," she shook her head.

I tried again to grab my phone, but she kept it out of my reach reach. I kept grabbing until we both fell onto the bed, wrestling for the phone.

"Get off me!" she yelled

"Give it back!" I yelled back, we both froze as there was a hard knock on the door.

* * *

DPOV:

"Excuse me, are you Ron Stubbins?" I asked the Caucasian man playing checkers with an African-American man, Ron glanced at Sam and I and nodded. "You were friends of Jimmy Anderson?"

"Who are you?" he asked

"We're with Mr. Anderson's insurance company. We're just here to dot some i's and cross some t's" I answered

"We were just wondering, had the deceased mentioned any unusual recent experiences?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean, _unusual_?"

"Well, visions, hallucinations" Sam nodded

"It's all part of a medical examination kind of thing, all very standard" I said

Ron arched an eye brow "What company did you say you were with?"

"All National Mutual" I took an envelope out of the inside of my jacket, then put it away, The African-American man looked at Sam and I curiously. "Tell me, did he ever mention seeing a truck? A big, black truck?" I continued.

"What the hell are you talking about? You even speaking English?" Ron grumbled

"Son, this truck—a big, scary, monster-lookin' thing?" The African-American man asked

"Yeah, actually, I think so" I glanced at Sam

"Hm" He nodded

"What?"

"I have heard of a truck like that" he answered

"You have? Where?" Sam asked

"Not where—when. Back in the sixties, there was a string of deaths. Black men. Story goes, they disappeared in a big, nasty, black truck"

"They ever catch the guy who did it?"

"Never found him. Hell, I'm not sure they even really looked. See, there was a time this town wasn't too friendly to all its citizens" He glared at Ron.

"Thank you." Sam nodded and we walked away.

"Truck" I said as we walked back to the Impala.

Sam nodded"Keeps comin' up, doesn't it?"

"You know what I was thinking? You heard of the _Flying Dutchman_?"

"Yeah, a ghost ship infused with the captain's evil spirit. Basically a part of him"

"Yeah, so what if we're dealing with the same thing? You know, a phantom truck that's the extension of some bastard ghost, reenacting past crimes." I wondered

"The victims have all been black men."

"It's more than that. They all seem connected to Cassie and her family" I sighed

"Alright, well, you work with that angle. Go talk to her"

I nodded "Yeah, I will"

"Oh, and you might also want to mention that other thing" He smirked as we stopped at the car.

My brow furrowed "What other thing?"

"The serious unfinished business" he answered "Dean, what is going on between you two?"

I shrugged "Alright, so maybe we were a little bit more involved than I said" Why did he keep pushing this subject?

"Oh, ok. Yeah"

"Okay, a lot more. Maybe" I rolled my eyes, Sam laughed "And I told her the secret about what we do, and I shouldn't have"

"No, look, man, everybody's gotta open up to someone, sometime"

"Yeah, I don't. It was stupid to get that close, and look how it ended" Sam smiled and stared at me. "Would you stop?" Still he continued to stare. "Blink or something!"

"You loved her" He said stunned.

"Oh, God" I rolled my eyes and started to open the door.

"You were in love with her, but you dumped her" I looked at him and shook my head "Oh, wow. She dumped you"

"Get in the car" he didn't move "Get in the car!"

* * *

**I put in the Alyssa and Bella fight because I was watching Lilo and Stitch and Alyssa kinda reminds me of Lilo, I thought it would have been funny to put the Nani and Lilo fight in there but this one seems more rational for them, and part of it when their wrestling on the bed is from a Supernatural episode. It was Tall tales from Season 2 haha. I was laughing imagining the fight too lol Then it was perfect because Dean was getting annoyed with Sam so both older siblings were annoyed by their younger siblings!**

**~Narutard4life**


	39. Chapter 39

**Yay I have more readers xDD Hope you enjoy new peoples!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing : \

* * *

**

APOV:

Bella and I froze as the knock echoed off the walls again, it was a bit harder than the one before and made me jump. I jumped off the bed and pushed Bella toward the door. "Answer it Bella!"

"Why should I?" she pulled me forward

"Because your older!" I argued "and what if its an ax murderer you could put a kick ass fight up"

"So could you!" she argued.

"But Imma scared" I hid behind her.

She laughed "You poor baby"

"Girls!" Sam's voice exclaimed, I jumped and ran to the door yanking it open to Sam and Dean.

"Where's your keys!" I hit Sam's arm "You scared the hell out of us"

"Yeah we heard you guys fighting down the street" Dean grinned "What was that about?"

"She stole my phone" Bella flicked my head.

"Ow!" I smacked her forearm.

"Stop that!" she smacked my arm

"You started it" I pinched her wrist

"Ow!" she pinched me back

"Ow!" I yelled pinching her back.

"Hey, Hey, Hey" Sam yanked me away from her, Dean yanked Bella away.

I hissed at her and she glared back, Dean and Sam glanced at each other "When did you two start fighting with each other?" Sam asked confused.

"Since Bella looked at my messages"

"You stole my phone!" she glared back "at least I don't sn-" I knew where that was going so I broke out of Sam's arms and attacked her, slamming my hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!"

Sam pried me off and I gave her a pleading look, sending her a telepathic _Shut the hell up_. And to my luck she kept her mouth shut as Dean set her on one bed, Sam sat me on the other.

"Stay away from each other tonight" Sam warned yanking his tie off. I nodded and went back to watching the Avatar and suddenly wondered, where did all that anger and violence come from?

Me and Bella stayed silent the rest of the night as Dean left and Sam researched. Bella stayed on her computer while I watched TV or texted Kyro. The silence was annihilating me and I wanted to apologize but I wasn't one for sappy moments, I was the person on the sidelines laughing not the cause of them. So when Sam got up to go to the bathroom I threw a pillow at her face, she glanced up and I smiled.

"I'm sorry for pinching and hurting you" I apologized

"Sorry for almost telling on you and Kyro" she smiled wearily

"It's cool" I shrugged

"Should we hug?" she smiled amused.

I grimaced "Nah, I'm cool without the sentimental hugging"

She smiled and flew out of her seat and tackled me into a hug, I felt like squirming and thrashing but hugged back as Sam walked out.

"That was quick" he smirked sitting at his laptop again. Bella and I glanced at each other and attacked Sam into a group hug. He chuckled and hugged us back.

A couple hours later, I felt exhausted so I changed into my shorts and tank top and climbed into bed telling Sam and Bella goodnight as I soon fell asleep.

* * *

My dream- not a vision, I could tell- was one of magic and terror, I sat up dizzily. My breath halted as I realized I was in a gorgeous courtyard. The walls were of tan and broken stone, windows lined the walls on each side, they were castle windows, square bottoms, then pointy top. Outside it was a gorgeous day, there was a grass plain at the bottom of a stone staircase, then it was a forest at the end and the sun shined in a cloudless creamy blue sky. I clutched one of the pillars gazing out as I realized my surroundings, I was in a Victorian castle hallway! But why? Just then two miraculous doors at the end of the hall flew open revealing a white aisle, people flooded on each side of the room. I was crazy confused now, I stepped forward and out of nowhere Sam appeared at my right side.

"It's time" he whispered and smiled down at me, he was dressed in a smooth tuxedo as he linked his elbow through mine.

For what? I wanted to say but the words wouldn't come as he handed me a bouquet of beautiful white roses.

I glanced down as "_Wedding march"_ began to play. A billowing silk skirt fled around my legs, it was a wave of gorgeous white silk. The bodice was a tight corset encrusted with tiny diamonds, it had straps falling off of my shoulder and hung loosely. I caught my reflection in a nearby mirror, my hair was a mess of medium brown curls tied into a gorgeous bun held in place with a diamond and silver crown, Except I wasn't fourteen anymore, my best guess was seventeen. Still too young!. I'm a bride? I thought dizzily as Sam towed me down the aisle glancing around I saw the smiling faces of old friend's, family, and more.

Bella, Kira, Kate, Jade, Aaron, Samantha, My mom, a few of my old friends in Medina, even Angela smiled back at me. What the hell is going on? I thought glancing everywhere through the long shimmery veil I was prepared to rip to shreds in a couple moments. Finally we reached the priest, I caught Dean beside the priest in a tux and his hands folded behind him, he winked at me as Sam promised to hand me away, How dare he! I should not be getting married, I barely even have a boyfriend! But I wasn't paying attention to the words as my "Groom" took hold of the hem of the veil and pulled it back over my head. I gasped and glanced around frantically meeting Evan's gray/blue eyes. I tried to pull away but Sam wouldn't let me as he placed my hand in Evan's.

The world spun filling in ocean blue. Sweat coated my face and my stomach felt hollow yet I was nauseous. Everyone still smiled scaring me a bit, finally I broke away ran the other way quickly carrying the hem of my dress as I tore through the hallway stumbling on the uneven path and sprinted out to the field. But Evan was there too, so was Kyro. On the floor bleeding to death. Evan was surrounding me now, grinning visciously. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to yell, I wanted to _leave._ Finally, I flew up from my bed, tears streaming down my cheeks, sweat clinging to my flesh, and my chest heaving with shallow sobs.

Finally I calmed down, careful not to wake Sam or Bella and washed my face in the bathroom. "Happiest day of my life my ass" I muttered walking back out to the black room and crawling back into bed. I soon realized something before I fell asleep, Dean wasn't there.

* * *

**Please Review, It'll make my day! Oh P.S I _may _bring the Cullen's into the story I just don't know how yet, If anyone has any ideas review and tell me please xD  
**

**~Narutard4life(Izzy)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Okay, I may have been hit by writers block but I don't know yet and probably won't until I'm done with this case, and for those of you who are wondering this episode is Route 666, Season 1. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

APOV:

Once again I was dragged out of bed after what felt like five minutes of sleep and rushed into my clothes then out the door by Sam and Bella. I didn't ask questions as Bella supported half my weight as we reached a road surrounded in Police officers and caution tape. My vision was blurry and I was getting dizzy as Sam talked to a Police officer and Dean rushed over.

"You okay?" Bella laughed quietly.

"Not one bit" I whispered "I'm _exhausted_, Why are we here again, I missed what Sam said"

"The Mayor's dead" she whispered quickly.

"... And he's with me" Sam gestured to Dean as the officer glanced at him, he nodded and walked away. I started to see two as my eyes wanted to close but I forced them open abruptly.

"Where were you last night?" I asked Dean to keep myself awake, to my dismay he said nothing. Sam smiled "You didn't make it back to the motel"

Yeah I know that coming from my own little nightmare, which is the exact reason I'm dead tired! "Nope" Dean replied.

"I'm guessing you guys worked things out?" Sam grinned, I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"We'll be workin' things out when we're ninety" Dean sighed, Sa laughed "So, what happened?"

"Every bone crushed. Internal organs turned to pudding. The cops are all stumped, but it's almost like something ran him over" Sam filled him in.

"Something like a truck?"

Sam nodded "Yep"

"Tracks?" I asked still struggling to stay awak but this kept me up a little longer.

"Nope" He shook his head, Dean and Bella sighed.

"What was the mayor doing here anyway?" Bella asked

"He owned the property" Sam said "Bought it a few weeks ago"

My brow furrowed and I sat up straight and shook my head confused "Yeah, but he's white. He doesn't fit the pattern"

"Killings didn't happen up on the road. That doesn't fit either" He shrugged

* * *

I decided to go with Dean for once and ended up in the newsroom with him and Cassie, I leaned over his shoulder watching him on the computer intently. Cassie poured them two sups of coffee for them and sat beside him on a chair and hands him the mug and hands me a glass of water. I nodded my thanks to her.

"Thanks" Dean nodded "So, I'm trying to find some link between those killings back in the sixties and what's going on now, but there wasn't a lot about it in the paper"

"Not surprising. Probably minimum police work, too. Back then, equal justice under the law wasn't too literal around here" she shrugged, Dean's phone rang then and he handed it over for me to answer.

"Yeah?" I answered,

"Hey Liss, Okay, the courthouse records show that Mr. and Mrs. Mayor bought an abandoned property. The previous owner was the Dorian family, for, like, 150 years"

"Dorian?"

"Yeah" He replied

"Didn't you say the Dorian family used to own this paper?" I asked Cassie, she nodded.

"Along with most everything else around here. Real pillars of the town"

"Right, right. Okay Dean found something here." I handed Dean the phone as he brings an article on the computer with the headline "Dorian Still Missing. Cyrus Dorian Missing For More Than A Week."

"This Cyrus Dorian—he vanished in April of '63. The case was investigated but never solved. That's right around the time the string of murders was going on back then"

I pressed my ear near the phone so I could still hear Sam. "Well, I pulled a bunch of paper up on the Dorian place, it must have been in bad shape when the mayor bought it"

"Why is that?" Dean asked

"The first thing he did was bulldoze the place" I heard Sam's reply faintly.

Dean turned to Cassie "Mayor Todd knocked down the Dorian place?"

She nodded "It was a big deal. One of the oldest local houses left. It made the front page"

"You got a date?" Dean asked Sam

"The third of last month" I heard Sam say and pulled away as Dean typed something on the computer and brought a new article up, "Mayor Buys, Bulldozes Historic Home. Heritage Committee Questions Civic Leadership."

"Mayor Todd bulldozes Dorian family home on the third. The first killing was the very next day" Dean told Sam exchanging a look with Cassie and I.

"Hmm Strange" I whispered reading the full article.

* * *

That night after the research we were all in the motel room, Dean cleaning his weapons, Sam reading, Bella on the couch typing on her computer and me watching The Avatar in a thin light blue scoop neck long sleeve over a white tank top and bell bottoms and my hair tied back half up in a clip. I was quite relaxed until I felt the familiar pain again and grimaced rubbing my temples in frustration and clutched my head in pain, god not again. I forgot about my visions, it's been a while.

"Liss?" Sam asked concerned setting his book to the side of the ebd as i fell to the floor, Bella and Dean shot up also and someone clutched my shoulders, but I couldn't see again. My vsion was black "My _head_"

I was at Cassie's house now. She was walking into the living room when the lights began to flicker. Outside, the haunted black truck roars. Its headlights turned on blasting into the window. Back inside the house, Cassie walked to the set of windows and shut the blinds. Outside again, the truck starts to move toward the house. It froze just in front of the windows and puts itself in reverse, I felt a little nervous watching this. The truck then started to drive towards the front door. Inside the house, another set of windows starts to open and shut. The papers on the desk scatter everywhere. And terrified, Cassie moves to the hallway, where she can see the truck through the glass of the front door. She pulled ehr cell phone up and dialed a number quickly pressing it to her ear.

"Dean! Dean!" She yelled over the engine, My vision went black and I was back in the motel room blinking rapidly until I meet Sam's concerned eyes.

"Dean your phones gonna ring in 3...2...1" My head whipped to the side and his confusion increased as his cell phone rang on the nightstand.

"Get it!" I yelled at him as he stayed concerned for me, he stumbled to his feet and over to his ringing phone.

"Uh hello?"

* * *

**Okay, I'll write my chapter tonight and upload tomorrow so expect that. And I have some news about my story Starstrukk, another SPN/Twi crossover. I'm going to delete that and rewrite all the chapters, Okay please Review, ALERT, and FAVORITE! Love ya xD **

**~Narutard4life**


	41. Chapter 41

**Okiie I'm dead tired as I wrote this so there may be mistakes and please forgive me! And also thank you Dark-Supernatural-Angel for pointing out my mistakes in the last chapter xD. Also before I forget, has anyone here heard of Prince of persia the movie? (Probably lol) But today I saw it and I LOVED it! It was sooooo coool lol I promised my friend I'd put that in there, she loved it too LOL Okay back to more important matters at hand this story! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :]**

* * *

APOV:

As Dean talked to Cassie, I was preparing Sam and Bella to be ready to leave, I knew Cassie would want us to come. Hell I would too if I experienced that. So as Dean got off the phone we shuffled out to the Impala and left.

I felt a bit uncomfortable sitting in Cassie's living room with Cassie, Mrs. Robinson, Dean, Bella, and Sam because I was the only child in the room, and being surrounded by adults always made me feel younger than I was and I got nervous and frightened. Sam handed Cassie a cup of tea and sat beside me.

"Maybe you could throw a couple shots in there" Cassie sighed sipping her tea

"You didn't see who was driving the truck?" She shook her head, I decided to keep my mouth shut, I'd keep note of what people said and their movements that way there was no possible way I could make myself seem as nervous as I felt, I was kind of scared the truck might come back and get us.

"Seemed to be no one. Everything was moving so fast. And then it was just gone. Why didn't it kill us?" Cassie asked still shooken up.

"Whoever's controlling the truck wants you afraid first" Dean replied

"Mrs. Robinson, Cassie said that your husband saw the truck before he died" Sam commented, my eyes narrowed a hint as Mrs. Robinson replied nothing.

Cassie looked confused "Mom?"

"Mm?" Mrs. Robinson glanced at Cassie, She and I gave her the same confused look "Oh, Martin was under a lot of stress. You can't be sure what he was seeing"

"Well, after tonight, I think we can be reasonably sure that he was seeing a truck" Dean replied "What happened tonight—you and Cassie are marked. Okay? And your daughter could die. So, if you know something, now would be a really good time to tell us about it"

"Dean—" Cassie hissed

Mrs. Robinson shook her head "Yes. Yes, he said he saw a truck"

"Did he know who it belonged to?" Sam asked curiously

She shrugged "He thought he did"

"Who was that?" Sam continued

"Cyrus. A man named Cyrus" She choked back tears, Dean pulled the article we found from the computer from his coat pocket and held it up in front of her so she could see. I wanted to smack him upside the head, could he _be _anymore insensative? I wanted to be like Missouri.

"Is this Cyrus?" he asked her

"Cyrus Dorian died more than 40 years ago" she said surprising Dean

"How do you know he died, Mrs. Robinson?" He questioned, I watched as her features expressed guilt, I knew the feeling, I bit my lip and glanced down at my feet. Dean continued "The paper said he went missing. How do you know he died?"

"We were all very young" she began shakily "I dated Cyrus a while, but I was also seeing Martin. In secret, of course. Interracial couples didn't go over too well then. When I broke it off with Cyrus, and when he found out about Martin….I don't know, he—he changed. His hatred—his hatred was frightening"

"The string of murders" Sam commented to Dean.

"There were rumors. People of color disappearing in some kind of a truck. But nothing was ever done" She began to cry, I wanted to comfort her but stayed back "Martin and I, we were, uh, going to be married in that little church near here. But last minute, we decided to elope, cause we didn't want the attention"

"And Cyrus?" Dean asked

She began to cry harder and I restrained myself "The day we set for the wedding was….the day someone set fire to the church." Sobbing, she continued "There was a children's choir practicing in there. They all died"

I wanted to smile as Sam spoke to her more softly "Did the attacks stop after that?"

Her sobs increased and I frowned, I hated the sound of crying it hurt me. "No. There was one more. One night, that truck came for Martin. Cyrus beat him something terrible. But Martin, you see, Martin got loose. And he started hitting Cyrus, and he just kept hitting him and hitting him" she was unable to continue and I felt horiible as Dean continued his questions, the woman had been through enough!

"Why didn't he call the cops?"

She glanced at him strangely and continued in hysterics "This was forty years ago! He called on his friends, Clayton Solmes and Jimmy Anderson, and they put Cyrus' body into the truck and rolled it into the swamp at the edge of this land, and all three of them kept that secret all this years!"

Sam nodded "And now all three are gone"

"So is Mayor Todd" Dean spoke, looking at Mrs. Robinson again "Now, he said that you, of all people, would know that he is not a racist. Why would he say that?"

"He was a good man" she sniffled "He was a young deputy back then, investigating Cyrus' disappearance. Once he figured out what Martin and the others had done, he….he did nothing. Because he also knew what Cyrus had done"

Cassie was crying now "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I was protecting them" She began to cry again and I covered her hand with my own in a comforting gesture, "And now there's no one left to protect"

"Yes, there is" He glanced at Cassie. I smiled faintly as Mrs. Robinson took her daughter's hand, it made me sort of want Stacey again. Whenever I cried she was the one to comfort me, I was slightly jealous at the women in front of us. I wanted my mom back. I glanced at Bella and saw the same emotion I was feeling in her eyes.

* * *

Dean and Sam were going after the truck tonight but they weren't letting Bella and I go, it was too dangerous. And for once I didn't argue, I was in too much envy. As we were leaving Bella, Sam, Dean, and I leaned against the car. I was wrapped up in Dean's jacket and cuddled to Sam's side as they talked about tonights plans, It was _freezing_. Bella was hugging Dean's side for warmth.

"My life was so simple. Just school. Exams. Papers on polycentric cultural norms" Sam commented, Bella, Sam and Dean chuckled, I was still a bit depressed.

"So, I guess I saved you from a boring existence" Dean smiled

"Yeah, occasionally, I miss boring"

"My life was never boring" Bella shrugged "Just painful"

Sam smiled "You trip alot"

She laughed "People used to tell me, I can't walk a flat surface without finding something to trip over"

"I believe that" Dean rolled his eyes and grinned "Alright, so, this killer truck—"

"I miss conversations that didn't start with "this killer truck"" Sam laughed, Dean nodded and laughed, Bella smiled and I kept quiet and stared out in the dark night.

Dean continued "Alright, well, this Cyrus guy…."

Sam nodded "Yeah."

"Evil on a level that infected even his truck. And when he died, the swamp became his tomb. And the spirit was dormant for forty years" I paused, that was one of the awesomest phrases I ever heard.

"So, what woke it up?" Sam asked curiously

Dean shrugged "The construction on his house. Or, the destruction"

"Right" Sam agreed "Demolition or remodeling can awaken spirits, make 'em restless. Like that theater in Illinois"

"Yeah" Dean nodded "And the guy who tears down the family homestead, Harold Todd, is the same guy that kept Cyrus' murder quiet and unsolved"

"So, now his spirit is awakened, and out for blood" Bella commented seriously

"Yeah, I guess. Who knows what ghosts are thinking anyway?" he shrugged

Sam stared at Dean for a moment "You know we're gonna have to dredge that body up from the swamp, right?" I cracked a small smile as Dean smiled falsely, "Oh, man"

Bella grimaced and Dean laughed at her "You said it"

"Yeah" Sam sighed, Cassie came outside and Bella grinned pulling away from him and walking over to Sam and I.

"Hey" Dean said and walked over to her.

"Hey. She's asleep. Now what?" Cassie asked

"Well, you stay put, and look after her. And we'll be back. Don't leave the house" He ordered

"Don't go getting all authoritative on me. I hate it" She shook her head, I rolled my eyes.

"Don't leave the house, please?" He smiled and kissed her, once again I snapped into jealousy mode but this one was the mad kind, I scowled at the ground. I wanted to tell Dean about Kyro and soon then maybe Kyro will kiss me again, I cleared my throat and Sam smiled at me as Dean held his index finger up. And _finally _they pull away. "You comin' or what?" Dean walked over and climbed into the Impala, I followed Bella into the backseat and ignored as Cassie waved goodbye to me and stared out the window.

* * *

Sam and Dean dropped Bella and I off at the motel and it was almost one in the morning as Bella slept beside me and I watched cartoons in the same outfit. I was thinking of Stacey again and a thought dawned on me, Did I really make the right decision leaving them? I mean sure I love Sam, Dean and Bella but I really was a kid no matter how much I didn't want to be, and I needed a stable home.

I grabbed my phone quickly, _Hey are you still in town? _I texted Kyro and bit my lip waiting for his answer. Ten seconds passed as he replied.

_No, But I can be in like 5 minutes. _

I sighed, did I really want to pull him away from Aki just for my selfish comforting needs, Yes. Yes I did, he was me boyfriend he _should _comfort me. _Cool, see you then _I replied_. _

I grabbed my Ipod and to pass time I turned a russian techno song on and paced the room biting my nails in impatience. Sadly, the song was only like two minutes long so I turned Julian Casablancas on and my sorrows dimmed as 11th dimension began, I loved this song. I almost didn't feel the vibration of my phone in my pocket until I paused in the song. I pulled it out and smiled _I'm here _

I yanked my headphones out and tossed my phone on the bed and ran out of the motel room and into Kyro's arms. I finally let myself cry a little about my decision, I suddenly realized I missed my family terribly.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned, still hugging me.

"I miss my family!" I sobbed into his shoulder, but it was muffled by his coat and came out in distorted sobs.

"What?" he asked, I pulled back and lied my cheek on his shoulder.

"I miss my family" I whispered wiping my wet eyes "from Kansas, remember the mom, brother, and sister I told you about. The ones I left to come with Sam and Dean"

Kyro nodded "Yeah I do"

"Yeah, I miss them alot" I sniffled "But I feel so stupid! I'm young and like should I really be hunting these things?"

"I don't know" he sighed "It's up to you to figure it out. But its not like your old family is dead, why don't you visit them?"

I pulled my cheek away and stared into his dark eyes, Could I really return?

* * *

**Okay I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow lol and has anyone here heard the song Koyal (songbird) by Nitin Sawhney? Its so beautiful I loooove it ^-^ I was listening it through this chapter and everything was so peaceful in my head. Also the russian techno song Alyssa was talking about is Dota by Basshunter, and 11th dimension is like one of my most favorite songs ever. I was on a music kick during this chapter lol Okay you know what to do! Review, Alert, and favorite love ya'll!**

**P.S I think I'm gonna do most of Alyssa's POV, she's my favorite to write for so expect mostly her views, I may occasionally do Dean, Sam, or Bella but not much.**

**~Narutard4life**


	42. Chapter 42

**Okay short chapter tonight, sorry, but an idea popped into my head tonight as I was watching grease lol, so enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :]**

* * *

DPOV:

As Sam expected he stood at the edge of the swamp lake, I used a dredge to pull the truck from under the water. Sam grimaced watching.

"Alright, let's get her up" He nodded, I pulled the truck up a little farther "Alright, little more, little more. Little more" I pulled it a little farther until it was up and out of the water settled on land. "Nice"

He smirked "Hell, yeah"

"Now I know what she sees in you" He smiled

"What?" I asked confused, Sam laughed

"Come on, man, you can admit it, you're still in love with her"

I opened the trunk of the impala, god he was worse than Alyssa. "Oh, can we focus, please?"

"I'm just sayin', Dean." He shrugged "Alright, what am I getting?"

"Gas, flashlight" I told him

"Got it, got it"

I sighed "Alright, let's get this done"

"Alright" He agreed, we shut the trunk and walked back over to the truck, Cautiously I opened the driver's side door and almost gagged as we found the decomposing skeleton of Cyrus Dorian inside. Sam and I exchanged disgusted glances.

"Alright, let's get to it"

On a table, Sam and I lied the skeleton down and poured gas and salt all over it. The body bursts into flames a moment later.

"Think that'll do it?" Sam asked, Suddenly, the ghost truck roars into life. We exchanged confused looks.

"I guess not:

As the body burned we kept our eyes on the truck. Sam broke the silence "So, burning the body had no effect on that thing?"

"Oh, sure it did." I shrugged "Now it's really pissed"

"But Cyrus' ghost is gone, right, Dean?"

"Apparently not the part that's fused with the truck" I pointed out and walked back to the Impala.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"I'm going for a little ride" I replied

"What?"

"I'm gonna lead that thing away" I pointed to the living truck "That rusted piece of crap, you've gotta burn it"

"How the hell am I supposed to burn a truck, Dean?"

"I don't know. Figure something out" I tossed him a bag of objects and climbed into the drivers seat hoping he was smart enought to find us a way out of this.

Racing away from the swamp I glanced behind me, the ruck was following alright and it was gaining speed rapidly. I cursed under my breath and speed up, c'mon Sam! The truck and I continued to race through the streets until I had a thought to call Sam, maybe he had something knew.

"Hey, you gotta give me a minute" he answered

"I don't have a minute! What are we doing?" I argued

"Uh….let me get back to you" He hung up, I hissed and shut my phone and glanced at the truck in my rearview mirror. Shit! It was gaining speed.

Sam called back again and I answered it quickly, he spoke first. "Alright, Dean?

"This better be good!" I exclaimed

"Where are you?" He asked

"I'm in the middle of nowhere, with a killer truck on my ass!" I yelled "I mean, it's like it knows I put the torch to Cyrus!"

"Dean, Dean, listen to me, it's important, I have to know exactly where you are" He answered seriously, At the time I passed a street sign reading Decatur Road.

Perfect "Decatur Road, about two miles off the highway" I answered

"Okay, headed east?" He questioned

"Yes!" Behind me, the truck crashes into the back of the Impala, causing me to drop my damn cell phone. "Oh, you son of a bitch!" I exclaimed grabbing my phone again.

"Okay, uh, turn right. Up ahead, turn right" He instructed. Sharply I took the right turn and the truck followed, I put the phone back to my ear "You make the turn?"

I was getting irritable with the truck on my ass "Yeah, I made the turn! You're gonna need to move this thing along a little faster!"

"Alright, you see a road up ahead?"

"No!" I glanced again "What—wait, yes, I see it!"

"Okay, turn left"

"What?" Shit! The was now beside me. The truck completely passed me and I took another sharp turn before talking to Sam. "Alright, now what?"

"You need to go exactly seven-tenths of a mile and stop" He commanded

"Stop?"

"Exactly seven-tenths, Dean" Authority rang in his voice and carefully I watched the odometer, After driving _exactly_ seven-tenths of a mile, I screeched to a halt. Down the road, the truck waited motionless. I remembered Sam on the phone again. "Dean, you still there?"

"Yeah" I answered

"What's happening?"

"It's just staring at me, what do I do?" I asked confused

"Just what you are doing" He answered "Bringing it to you." As I watched more, the truck began to speed towards the Impala, I set my phone down on my knee and glared.

"Come on, come on" The truck finally reached the Impala and drives right through it, then disappears completely behind me. Confused, I waited for something else to happen. Nothing did.

"Dean? You still there? Dean?" I heard Sam from the phone and picked it up.

"Where'd it go?" I asked confused.

"Dean, you're where the church was" Sam replied.

"What church?" My brow furrowed

"The place Cyrus burned down. Murdered all those kids" Sam answered.

"Not a whole lot left" I glanced around at the remains scattered around.

"Church ground is hallowed ground, whether the church is still there or not. Evil spirits cross over hallowed ground, sometimes they're destroyed. So, I figured maybe that would get rid of it"

"Maybe? Maybe?" I exclaimed "What if you were wrong?"

"Huh. Honestly, that thought hadn't occurred to me" Never _occured _to him? It never occured to him that damn truck could have murdered me! Furious, I hung up

"Well, that honestly didn't occur to me" I muttered slamming my hand on the steering wheel "I'm gonna kill him"

After that ordeal I picked the jackass up and we head back to the Motel, tired. We entered and Alyssa sat legs crossed on their bed in the dark with only the TV lights illuminating her face, even then she was shadowed. Her blue eyes flickered to mine and I froze for a second. Bella beside her slept quietly.

"I need to talk to you guys"

* * *

**Hope it was a good cliff hanger lol, Please Review, Alert, and Favorite preferably Review. And once again please tell me if I have any mistakes because I don't have spelling or grammar check on this :P Sucks I know but I have to deal with it.**

**~Narutard4life**


	43. Chapter 43

**Okay this is a very small chapter but to me its cute yet sad hope you enjoy xD**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own em :[**(A few minutes before Dean & Sam come home) APOV:

* * *

After my meeting with Kyro he left me with the decision I had to talk to Sam and Dean about and I was nervous as I paced the length of the room quietly. I ran conversations over and over in my mind, how would I do it? Up front and final, or, slow and gentle. I was more of a get to the point kind of a person instead of beating around the bush. I bit my nails and whispered my words to myself, I sat down and to calm myself watched the cartoons playing on the screen. Finally after what felt like an eternity the Impala's headlights shone outside, then powered down as doors slammed shut. Dean and Sam trudged in, Dean looking a bit irritable.

"I need to talk to you guys" I glanced at them.

"About what?" Dean cleared his throat possibly expecting what I was about to tell them.

I stood and pulled my black coat on. "Can we go for a walk? I don't want to wake Bella up"

They nodded and followed me out of the room and to the cliffside, I sat on the ground and stared out at the lake so my legs dangled over th side, they sat beside me and I smiled. These were the moments I cherished. The moments where we could just talk without a worry of some paranormal creature out on a blood spree.

"Did you guys kill the truck?"

Dean nodded and shot a glare at Sam. I laughed "What was that about?"

"Sam almost killed me"

Sam rolled his eyes "I _did not_! It was a thought that I had a feeling would work and it did, you could still be on the road right now being chased if I didn't thik about it"

Dean rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath, Sam looked out at the lake that was black under the shimmering moon. I was going to miss this sight.

"I'm going home" I sighed.

They both glanced at me, Sam spoke though. "Why? You don't like us anymore?" he teased.

I laughed quietly "Nah, I'll always love you guys. But I just realized it tonight I'm too young for this, it was just an adrenaline kick for a few months I was just trying to get away from my problems and I'm sorry for using you guys"

Dean shrugged "Hell, your lucky you can go back home, you _should _go back. Your a smart girl and some of your sneakiness can go to use just better hope your mom doesn't find out about your secret boyfriend"

I froze then sighed "Sam, you tattle tale"

He smiled "Sorry pal, I knew you wouldn't ever tell him and why keep him a secret?"

"Maybe because he's the one who's going to take me back to Kansas" I bit my lip "We were talking tonight and when I saw Cassie and her mom together tonight something just like clicked and I miss my mommy"

Dean rubbed my shoulder "So do we"

I hugged his waist "I'm sorry guys but please keep in touch with me please I want to know that you guys are still alive. Hey and maybe you can come to my high school graduation its only four years away"

Sam smiled "If we _are _still alive save us a spot"

I gazed out at the lake careful not to break the peace."Its reserved always"

* * *

**Hope you liked it xD **

**~Narutard4life**


	44. Chapter 44

**Okay I'm gonna skip ahead of chapter 43 cuz there's not much to explian about what happened but I'll explain everything important, Sam and Dean say goodbye to Alyssa and Bella (They realize Bella's too young too) and Kyro takes them back home. Alyssa says goodbye to Bella and leaves for Kansas from Forks with an apology to Charlie for taking Bella away without an explanation. Bella goes back to La Push and hangs with Jacob more and explains where she was, with Alyssa, Sam and Dean, but not what they did and she ends up cliff diving alone again and Alice comes and they go save Edward and blah blah blah. So here's the time line of how the story will continue: **

**Alyssa's POV: Four months after she left**

**Sam & Dean's POV: Supernatural season 1 episode: Provenance **

**Bella's POV: The middle of Eclipse**

**Hope this clears up any confusion :] Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing cept this story **

* * *

**APOV: **

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace,  
And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one_-

"ALYSSA!" My mom screamed from down stairs making me jump and yank my headphones off, I could still hear my music playing and sighed and bolted off of my bed, slamming my book down in the process, and ran out of my room and down the stairs.

"Did you call me?" I asked walking into the kitchen, she stood with her hands on her hips and an irritated look on her face and rolled her eyes and raked a hand through her hair.

"Yes, I did. A lot what the hell are you doing up there? I was _screaming _for you"

"I was listening to Your guardian angel, you know The red Jumpsuit apparatus. It's yours and dad's song"

"Yes I know the song" she cracked a small smile.

"So why were you _screaming_ for me?" I smirked leaning against the doorway.

"Sam and Dean called you" she answered and turned to look at some mail.

I smiled "Right now?"

She nodded and grabbed the phone as I reached for it "Did you do your homework?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes "Yes I did,"

She winked and handed me the phone "Good girl"

"Always" I smiled and pressed the talk button and ran back away and up to my room, Aaron gave me a weird look from the couch and I stuck my tongue out at him.

It rang twice before Dean answered his cell phone. "Hey"

"Hey" I smiled jumping on my bed "What are you guys up too?"

"Were in New York investigating some murders, how's it over there?"

I smiled wider "Good, it's all basically back to normal except for a few visions here and there um and Samantha's still a little paranoid of this house she makes me check her bed every night though but it's all good"

"Good" I heard a door shut in the background and Sam's voice "Uh, How's school going?"

I rolled my eyes "It's school what do you expect? _But _I haven't had dentention, an F, or gotten in trouble once! In medina i was on the verge of expullsion for playing tag in the library and getting in a fight. My mom's still nervous though"

We laughed together, "You wanna talk to Sam?"

"Yeah bye Dean talk to you later, be good!"

"Aren't I always" he teased

"Always" I answered sarcasically, he chuckled then handed the phone to Sam.

"Hey kid"

I smiled "I am not a kid I am a _teenager_ big, big difference"

He laughed "Sorry for that"

"You are forgiven" I chuckled "But don't let it happen again"

"I won't"

"Good" I smiled, I still couldn't stop smiling when I talked to them or Bella, even after four months, I still missed them but their calls made up for it.

"Liss" Samantha ran in.

"Yeah?" I whispered to her away from the speaker.

"Can I use the phone?" she asked sweetly.

I bit my lip "Not right now sweetie, Sam and Dean called"

"Fine" She scowled and jumped down and stomped out of my rom, I was taken aback. Lately she's been a brat to me and I don't know why. It surprised Aaron and Mom too and none of us knew why it was only to me. What the hell did I do now!

"Hey Sam" I spoke to them again.

"Yeah?"

"Can I call you back a little later, I have to get to the bottom of something. Samantha's been a real brat to me lately and I don't know why" I sighed.

"Sure, talk to you later"

"Cool, Love ya!" I hung up and set the house phone on my pillow and stood and straightened my teal v-neck over my jeans and stepped out of my room and into Samantha's girly pink room.

Her soft pink walls were decorated with fairy pantings, her pink butterfly bedspread was tucked neatly over her white sheets and pillows, her walls were cluttered with Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, The Jonas brothers and other childrens posters made me want to throw up but I endured it and knelt down to where she was coloring at her table peacefully. I looked at her agin she was wearing a little mermaid nightgown and her long ebony ringlets were tied back into pig tails and her dark eyes met mine as I grabbed a crayon and a piece of paper and began to draw a family of stick figures.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked her quietly.

"You like them better" she answered just as quietly.

"Who?" I looked up confused.

"Sam, Dean and Bella you talked about them a lot like you didn't miss us" she sniffled "And you left us, we missed you and you didn't care, you didn't even call me on my birthday."

_Shit_,I knew I did somehing wrong but are you kidding me! I was crying as hard as her when I left, she stood and turned her music up a little louder and I sighed and set my crayons down and crossed my legs. "You really think I don't care about you?"

She nodded her head an inch and continued to color.

"Samantha Ann Locke" I sighed using her full name "Did you ever wonder why I came back? Because I was home sick, sure I love Sam, Dean and Bella but your always going to be a one of a kind in my heart, remember we do _everything _together. When I'm bored who do I chill with?"

"Me" she smiled, a small one though.

"When I'm mad at mom or Aaron who do I complain too?"

"Me" she smiled wider.

"And when I want a friend to watch a sappy love movie and eat candy all evening who do I come too?"

"Me" she giggled.

"And you thought I didn't care about you" I winked.

"I'm sorry" she stood and hugged my neck tightly.

"It's cool" I smiled hugging her back, basically crushing her small form. She laughed and tried to pry me off.

"Night" I stood and pecked her forehead and walked back into my room and gasped and jumped.

* * *

**Hope it was good lawlzz, the samantha part I thought "Hmm if my sister did that to me I wouldn't be too happy with Sam, Dean or Bella either" so my friend helped me Write that part, hope you liked it. Review, Alert, and favorite please xD Until next time adios**

**~Narutard4life**

**P.S I'm sorry if there's any errors!**


	45. Chapter 45

****

**Okay I messed up the timeline lol Someone just pointed that out to me. Everythings the same except for Bella's POV instead of in the **_**middle **_**of eclipse its a little near chapter 8 so yeah lol. But I won't be updating any of my stories for a while because were going to Ohio for a while and I have to leave my computer so I won't be updating this story until possibly mid august :P Sorry and enjoy summer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

APOV:

Nothing was in my room but I remembered something suddenly. I forgot to call Bella today, we decided since we were pretty close that I'd call her each day because she liked to know how my days go. I was pretty good at calling people on a regular basis, I checked the clock and shrugged luckily it was eleven. So there it was only nine, good. I grabbed my cell quickly and called her, she answered on the second ring.

"Bout time!" she laughed

I smiled "I'm sorry! I've been kinda busy today"

She groaned "_You _have had a busy day? I've been kidnapped!"

I laughed "Someone stole my idea"

"Awe I'd love to be kindapped by you"

I smiled "Yeah, then we'd have a _real _fighting match no Sam and Dean to break us up I think I could take you" I teased.

"Me too" she chuckled "So how was your day?"

"_Well_" I smiled stretching my legs out on my bed and leaned back on the pillows "It all started when my little sister ran in and jumped on my stomach and I flew up and hit her head and she started crying and complained to my mom that I did it on purpose so I got in trouble but it was all good when I went to school cause of you know who"

She laughed "He sounds cute"

"Oh he is" I smiled "And he _actually _is not a jerk after all"

"Good"

After Kyro dropped me off at my house he left me with a kiss but I haven't heard from him since then so I waited a month thinking he'd sneak up on me like he did at the bus station. But after two months I stopped ignoring Evan and we started hanging out more and more until he got the guts to ask me out. So I've been dating him so far and talked to Bella about everything that happened from our fights to when he'd be the sweetest thing ever. She wanted to meet him but was a little pissed at Kyro, I was too until I remembered he _was _helping Aki with something but still he hadn't texted me since then so I felt forgotten and used. Bella and I stayed on the phone until my mom made me get off, I promised to call earlier and that made her laugh.

That night I had a wierd dream well it was normal until one part.

_Sam and Dean were seated at a table, Dean was reading the newspaper while Sam was researching on the computer- like always. Dean folded the newspaper up and set it on the table._

" _All right, dude" he spoke up "Not a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What do you got?"_

_Sam sighed "Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota. Here, a woman in Iowa fell ten thousand feet from an airplane and survived" _

"_That sounds more like "That's incredible" than, uh, "Twilight Zone"" _

_Sam nodded "Yeah" _

" _Hey, you know, we could, uh—we could just keep it in the east. New York, upstate. We could stop by and see Sarah again, huh?" he smiled, _who the hell was _Sarah_ now? Whatever, I'll probably find out later._ "She's a cool chick, man—smokin'" Dean whistled "You two seemed pretty friendly. What do you say?" _

_Sam laughed "Yeah, maybe, someday. But in the meantime, we've got a lot of work to do, Dean, and you know that" _

_He rolled his eyes "Yeah, you're right. What else you got?" _

"_Uh, Manning, Colorado—a local man by the name of Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home" _

"_Elkins? I know that name" _

"_Doesn't ring a bell" Sam shook his head, Dean pulled Dad's journal out and leafs through it as Sam continued "It sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first, they said it was some sort of bear attack, and now, they found signs of robbery" _

"_Mm-hmm" Dean continued to look through Dad's journal but stopped when he seemed to find something and hands it over to Sam "Here. Check it out" There was a phone number listed for D. Elkins. _

_Sam glanced up "You think it's the same Elkins?"_

"_It's a Colorado area code" The two of them exchanged a look then the dream swirled and changed to a house at night. Dean and Sam entered with flashlights in hand, and they begin to look around._

"_Looks like the maid didn't come today" Dean said looking around, Sam crouched down by the front door and noticed salt on the ground._

"_Hey, there's salt over here—right inside the door" He told Dean_

"_You mean, like, protection-against-demons salt, or, uh, "Oops, I spilled the popcorn" salt?" Dean walked over_

"_It's clearly a ring. You think this guy, Elkins, was a player?" _

"_Definitely" Dean nodded, Sam walked over to him, he was flipping though Elkins' journal._

"_That looks a hell of a lot like Dad's" Sam pointed out_

"_Yeah, except this dates back to the sixties" He answered as the dream cut off and I was awaken by my annoying brother dragging the covers away from me. _

"Hey!" I shot up and yanked them out of his hands.

"Sorry" he patted my head "But its seven"

I smacked his hand away and groaned, I hated school. I was processing the dream as I slumped into the bathroom and yanked a brush through my hair so it was knot-less and pushed it behind my shoulders and stared into my reflection. I rubbed a hint of concealer into my cheeks and forehead and supressed a yawn as I applied mascara and lip gloss then put my gold cross on and sighed looking again. I looked pretty as usual but I still felt wierd about my dream, I knew it was a vision but I didn't know when they would be going on that case, I would call them tonight.

"Alyssa hurry!" my mom yelled from the living room.

"Okay!" I called back and ran into my room and changed into a navy long sleeve with fading jeans and black vans and Evan's black hoodie and pulled my backpack around my shoulders and put my phone in my back pocket and raced Aaron and Samantha down the stairs and out the front door.

In the backseat while Samantha fought Aaron about music I was still thinking about my dream and Sam, Dean and Bella. I wonder if Bella still had her visions or healing powers still, because I still had my telekenesis but I also practiced too. Then my mind wandered to Kyro... I still missed him but I don't think he was coming back anytime soon. I had another _dream_ about him too but it was in a different setting-

"Liss" Samantha giggled.

"Huh?" I sat up and glancced around.

"Were here" Mom smiled.

"Oh" I nodded and unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed out of the car. Aaron was already gone and with his girlfirned Destiny somwhere.

"Bye guys" I waved to My mom and Samantha and shut the door. I rubbed my temples as I walked up the steps and sighed, I really wanted to talk to Sam and Dean right now.

"Hey beautiful" Evan whispered in my ear while his arms wrapped around my waist, I smiled.

"Hey"

"You were all spaced out" he smiled and spun me around so he was in front of me "You alright?"

I nodded and smiled "Yeah, just _thinking_"

The bell rang and I sighed and kissed Evan's lips "bye, see you soon"

He waved and we parted, a familiar pain in my head came and I hissed and rubbed my forehead, homeroom was going to _suck_.

* * *

********

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for any errors! Review please!**

**~Narutard4life**


	46. Chapter 46

**Okay I'm updating this from my phone because I _just _watched the dead man's blood episode here in Cincinnati Ohio xD (I was so happy as I saw Supernatural on!) and this idea popped in my head so I hope this capture's any of my readers interest :D**

**P.S CAUTION FOR FUTURE CONFUSION This begins in one of Alyssa's vision, because the chapter before she was getting a familiar headache so yeah this is the vision she was expecting to get in the chapter before.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

* * *

**APOV: **  
**

_Through an unfamiliar post office window, I could see Sam and Dean inside. Turning the combination lock that opened a box. He glanced hesitantly at Sam before pulling out a letter. A confused look creased his forehead as he read the envelope, he showed it to Sam, who returned the strange look with a bit more surprise. I was confused as my vision swirled to a different scene, Sam and Dean were examining the envelope in the familiar Impala, I finally saw what had confused them._

_The letter was adressed to J.W._

"_J.W.—you think? John Winchester?" Sam asked quietly._

"_I don't know" He shook his head, glancing back up at Sam "Should we open it?" I felt a bit left out watching the scene, Bells and I should be with them opening that letter but deep, deep inside I knew my decision was right._

_Suddenly- surprising both the boys and I- someone knocked quiet loudly on the window. Dean jumps and turned to see a man standing outside. " Dad?" Okay the man was the father I haven't met yet, He exchanged a confused look with Sam as Dad climbed into the backseat of the car. _

_Sam spoke first, confusion laced in his words "Dad, what are you doing here? Are you all right?"_

"_Yeah. I'm okay" He nodded reassuringly "Look, I read the news about Daniel. I got here as fast as I could. I saw you two up at his place" _

"_Why didn't you come in, Dad?" Sam asked. _

"_You know why—because I had to make sure you weren't followed, by anyone, or anything" he answered, Dean nodded gratefully "Nice job of covering your tracks, by the way" _

_Dean shrugged "Yeah, well, we learn from the best" _

"_Wait, so, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam shook his head. Still completely confused. C'mon Sam its not that hard brother! _

"_Yeah. He was….he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting" He said sadly, I could feel he respected this hopkins man- Wait hopkins? The guy in my other vision, he had the journal identical to Dad's. I remembered now. _

"_You never mentioned him to us" Sam pointed out _

"_We had, uh….we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years" Dad replied dryly then extended his hand for the letter "I should look at that" Dean handed it over to him. Dad opened it swiftly and his thoughtful eyes scanned it "If you're reading this," he read the letter aloud ""I'm already dead." That son of a bitch" _

_Dean's eyes filled with confusion again."What is it?" _

_Dad shook his head "He had it the whole time" _

"_Dad, what?" Sam asked_

"_When you searched the place, did you see a gun? An antique—a Colt revolver, did you see it?" He asked quickly, as if it were a life or death situation- hell it probably was._

"_Uh, there was an old case" Dean thought for a moment "but it was empty" _

"_They have it" Dad replied cryptic once again. _

"_You mean, whatever killed Elkins?"_

_Dad climbed out of the car "We've got to pick up the trail" _

"_Wait" Sam told him "You want us to come with you?"_

"_If Elkins was tellin' the truth" He told them through the open window "we've got to find this gun" I felt a surge of my old adrenaline, this was definitely a deadly case and I was pretty sure Dean and Sam didn't know what was to come. I had to contact them right away._

"_The gun? Why?" Sam asked_

"_Because it's important, that's why" Dad replied in a serious tone._

"_Dad, we don't even know what these things __are__ yet" Sam argued. _

_Dad looked as if he most definitely knew what they were hunting for "They were what Daniel Elkins killed best—vampires" _

_Dean snorted, I would have too if I were in the "real" world. "Vampires? I thought there was no such thing" _

"_You never even mentioned them, Dad" Sam said. _

"_I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and others had wiped 'em out" He took an agonizing pause "I was wrong" _

_The scene swirled again to where Several vampires were hanging around, drinking and enjoying themselves. A couple was tied to a post away from each other. My head beganto pound as it swirled to one more scene. The woman who was drinking with the men was holding a new man's arm._

"_There's something else" she told him eagerly, he looked a bit uninterested as she tugged him over to a table full of money and valuables. _

"_This all theirs?" he asked her. _

"_No" she smiled devilishly "It's from an old friend of yours—Daniel Elkins. I caught his set, and I thought I'd surprise you" Holy _Shit!

"_Kate, what did you do?" He asked her confused a bit angry._

_She replied proud " I made him suffer"_

_He shook his head "You shouldn't have done that" _

"_Luther—" Kate began._

"_There are others like him" Luther snapped, cutting her sentence off "They'll know the signs and come lookin' for us. We have to be careful"_

"_Luther, I did it for you—for what he did to your family" She replied a bit too clingy for my taste, it was annoying watching her. _

"_Revenge isn't worth much if you end up dead" He told her. She paused. _

"_I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry" she apologized, Luther picked the gun up and examined it. I soon realized it was the colt revolver Sam, Dean and John were hunting for and felt the need to jump for joy. "I thought you might like that. It looks like it was made around the time you were born" Kate told Luther._

"_I've seen this before" he replied in a trance _

"_Elkins died with it in his hands" Kate grinned "He should've known better—using a gun" _

_Luther shook his head and his next words mirrored my thoughts "This is no ordinary gun"

* * *

_

"Alyssa?" a female voice finally dragged me from this agonizing vision, my head was _throbbing _and the fluorescent lights were killing. Black dots danced around my vision before it focused on my teacher's- Mrs. Rugh- angry gray gaze.

I cleared my throat and smiled innocently "Yes?"

"I've warned you of dozing off many times before" she snapped angrily "and I'm tired of it, so off to the office now"

My eyes widened "What!" I exclaimed shooting up from my seat "It's not my fault I was having a v-" I stopped in my tracks and my words faded.

"You were having a what?" she shot back "A nap? A dream?"

"I was having nothing" I replied icily, grabbed my bag then stomped out. The nerve of that woman, their was a dangerous gun in the clutches of evil Vampires and all she could think about was Algebra?

* * *

**Okay, this might not be my last update if I realize people are still reading. And if I get at least five more reviews I'll update once more so come one guys! **

**~Narutard4life  
**


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews xD **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

* * *

**APOV:**  
**

"Alyssa" The secretary Jackie glanced up as I walked into the office, I rarely got in trouble but she knew because I helped deliver papers a lot and sometimes my mom was late. "Why are you here?"

"Mrs. Rugh sent me" I told her dryly, I wanted- no needed- to talk to Sam and Dean, and I don't think she would let me call if I said "I need to call my brothers who are hunting demons right now to tell them that a powerful gun is in the clutches in the pack of vengeful vampires" I don't think that would slide with the district. "I kinda dozed off in her class" I smiled meekly.

She shook her head "Just sit down"

"Um can I make a quick call to my mom first?"

She gave me a peculiar look "Uh I have a dentist appointment" I smiled innocently, it was a lame excuse but at least its better than no excuse at all "Please?"

She sighed "Make it quick, okay?"

"Can do" I nodded "But can I use my phone? She won't answer unless its a known number"

She sighed probably weighing her chances of getting caught before nodding "Make it quick, okay? In the hall and make sure no one sees you"

"Thank you" I smiled walking out the door and back into the hall, I quickly dialed Sam's number and he answered on the second ring.

"Hey" I could hear the smile in his voice "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

I laughed "I was sent to the office, I'm good"

He sighed "You got in trouble? I thought you were good now"

"I am good!" I argued then lowered my voice "But it was because I had a vision"

"I'm guessing Dean and I starred in it"

"And dad" I said "it was a very important vision and I need to talk to you and Dean as soon as possible, is there any way you guys could um like come here?"

"To your school?" he asked

"uh, yeah" I said gulping "Please Sam, would I be calling you if it wasn't super important?" He didn't answer right away, he knew I had a point and this made me smile. So when he did reply it was an exasperated sigh.

"Give us a half an hour" he told me then hung up.

I clapped victoriously then spun back around and skipped into the office, Jackie gave me a strange look and I shrugged making something up "My dentist is kinda cute"

She just rolled her eyes and I walked over to one of the hard metal chairs and sighed pulling a book out. This would have to do for now but little did I know that this thirty minutes would be the longest of my life, and I knew there would be some insane consequences I would pay when I got back but hey this was for the greater good. The clock on the wall seemed to be going in slow motion to where it was slowly driving me insane. Then finally my phone vibrated in my pocket alerting a text that almost made me yelp with excitement as I read it under my chair.

_Were here _

_-Sam _

I sighed and felt horrible as I replied.

_Keep the car running and be ready to drive away _

Luckily I was very quick and kind of experienced with running from things so I took a deep breath, closed my eyes tight opened them and stood. The world began to spin a bit as I took a few steps toward the door, Jackie glanced up at me confused.

"where are you going?"

I had no excuses anymore so I just bolted out the door and down the hall at warp speed, I couldn't hear any other sounds then my pounding heart. I got lucky because the halls were empty so I felt kind of safe as I reached the impala, threw the door open and crawled into the backseat.

"Drive now!" I yelled, Dean was quick and could sense my fear so he stepped on the pedal and we sped away at a record time.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked irritated as we were safely away. I was still full of the adrenaline and smiled faintly.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed as reality set in "I just ditched! Good god!"

Dean laughed "How does it feel?"

"Terrifying!" I laughed "But um I'm probably going to probably pay _hell _when I get home"

Dean glanced at me in the rear view mirror "I have a feeling we all are"

"Hey, that's what family's for" I shrugged.


	48. Chapter 48

**Finally five more reviews! Soooo here's an update lol and this is Alyssa/ Bella POV split xD**,** it shows a little how Sam, Liss and Dean changed Bella so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**APOV:**  
**

"So from the beginning" I sighed as we leaned against the Impala together "When I was walking to class this morning I felt the pain of a vision but ignored it and somehow in the middle of class I slipped into the vision..." With that beginning I told them everything, from my vision last night to in class. From the vampires to Dad, to the colt. They took it all with straight faces and a calm facade, I could never do that. I would freak out and act without thinking about it and pay the consequences later.

"How can you do that?" I exclaimed incredulously.

"Do what?" Sam asked confused.

"Take all this so calm!" I gripped my hair frustrated. "I mean vampires! Guns! React do something anything, because I think I'm about to explode!"

"What the hell have you been doing when you were away?" Dean asked with a chuckle, the nerve!

"Living a normal life, with no paranormal anything" I answered then frowned "It was boring and expectant"

Sam patted my shoulder "And its the life we never had, so you will. Your staying here okay?"

I smacked his hand away "I am doing no such thing" I answered crossing my arms in finality "Your stuck with me boys whether you want me or not, what about Bella?"

Sam sighed "If your not safe then she should be"

"You know the 'no kid left behind' saying?" I asked remembering a poster from the library I read a few days back. Sam's brow furrowed and he nodded.

"That's like the opposite of you" I pointed out "You can't keep me _or _Bella from this, I mean were related to you guys, you don't think we can't find you?"

Dean chuckled "She's got a point sammy"

I pulled my cell phone out "Yes I do" it began to ring but I froze for a moment and peered at Dean and Sam.

"You alright?" Dean asked "Your pale"

I blinked rapidly "I need to do something first"

We piled into the Impala again and Dean gave me a crazy look as I told him to drive to my house. "It's Samantha, she's scared I might leave again so I have to reassure her" I told them "Or she might go into a depressed state again"

They didn't fight me any longer and in a second we were speeding the opposite way, I saw people crowding the lawn of the school and ducked down in the back as Dean slowed trying to appear as a normal bystander. Then once out of sight we were speeding again, no one was home as I unlocked the door and the three of us burst in. I grabbed a piece of paper and pen.

_Samantha _I scrawled down quickly _I love you, mom, and Aaron so much and I have to leave again, I know I promised not too. And never forget that I will always think about your safety, tell mom I'm safe and this doesn't mean I love Bella, Dean and Sam more because if you think that again I will come back and smack some sense into you then and then. _

_~Alyssa. _

I left it on her bed and the three of us sprinted out and back into the Impala, once we were safely free from Lawrence I called Bella.

* * *

BPOV:

Finally I had snuck out of Edward's surveillance. I loved him and I knew it was qll out of protection, especially from the wolf pack they were dangerous. I understood I did but Jacob was my best friend, I couldn't just keep away from him. And I was still guilty about not telling Jacob or Edward or anyone besides my dad where I was when I was with Sam, Dean and Alyssa.

I still missed them terribly, I mean she and I had left so abruptly there was no time for a decision, it was yes were leaving and that was final. Part of me didn't really want to come back to all this drama while the rest of me wanted- no needed to save Edward. While under the clutches of the volturi I was extremely close to telling them I was the daughter and sister of a family hunter's and they wouldn't stand me being a vampire. I would think I would be a disgrace to them.

Jacob yanked me from my thoughts. "You seem distracted" he told me as we sat in his little garage safely hidden from the pouring rain. "Is it the leech?"

"What?" I shook my head "No, I was just thinking of um my sister. I miss her"

"The little girl who told me off?" I he smiled shaking his head.

"She did?" I laughed "When?"

"The night before you disappeared and the night she came home, she told me to um stay the fuck away from you and that her leaving you wasn't on will" he explained.

I glanced down at my fingers "I know it wasn't"

"You know that day, when I brought the bike over... I've been wanting to ask you something" he told me after a moment of silence. "But also... not wanting to"

I sat up straight and stared into his eyes. "What is it?" I asked carefully. These were habits I picked up from Sam and Dean.

"Were you just being stubborn because you were mad at me or were you really serious?" he asked in a whisper. I narrowed my eyes.

"About what?"

He glared down at me " You know. When you said it was none of my business... if- if he bit you" Visibly, he cringed and I bit my lip in thought.

"Jake..."

He inhaled and closed his eyes "Were you serious?"

"Yes" I answered.

"I guess I knew that" He was trembling just slightly.

"You know what this will mean?" He demanded "You don't understand that, don't you? What will happen if they break the treaty first?"

"We'll leave first" I said through clenched teeth. He was making me angrier.

Hie eyes flashed open, the black depths were full of anger and pain. But he didn't get a chance to finish as my phone vibrated, I pulled it out and read the name. _Alyssa_

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked answering, a playful smile on my lips.

"Yes" she laughed "And I would be, if I uh didn't break out"

"What?" I exclaimed getting mad "Why? I thought you were passed all that!"

"I was!" she yelled back "But um, I had a vision and what are you doing right now?"

"I'm with Jake" I answered "Why?"

She sighed and I heard acceleration in the back and smiled faintly. I knew what this meant and it made me happy. "Because were going on a little trip ms. Swan"

"When will you be here?" I asked exiting the garage, Jacob followed.

"By the way Dean's speeding give us a couple hours" she teased.

* * *

**Five more reviews and I update xD**

**~Narutard4life  
**


	49. Chapter 49

**Wow this story is about to hit 50 chapters! LOL! This story was only suppose to be like 30 chapters haha! Well who cares, at least it has a lot of events that's all I care about xD **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

  
**

BPOV:

"Okay" I laughed

"See you soon" she told me excitedly, her emotions matched mine I wondered if Dean and Sam felt the same excitement Liss and I experienced. Probably not, it was a girl thing. I shut my phone and began to go through situations in my mind, what could be so important that it dragged Alyssa from her normal life.

"Who was that?" Jake asked behind me, I forgot about him for a moment.

"Alyssa!" I smiled "Their coming back"

"Oh your boyfriend will love that" he spat venemously, I spun around.

"I don't care if he loves it" I shot back "Their _my _family and that's all that matters"

How dare he! "Anyway" I crossed my arms over my chest aggrivated. "What were you saying before? I have a couple hours to spare before they arrive"

We sat again and he sighed "There wasn't a geographic limit to the treaty Bella," he continued, I was dozing off for a moment but snapped back as he said my name. "Our great-grandfathers only agreed to keep the peace because the Cullens swore that they were different,"

"They are!" I argued.

He ignored me "that humans weren't in danger from them. They promised they would never kill or change anyone ever again. If they they go back on their word, the treaty is meaningless and they are no different from any other vampires. Once that is established, when we find them again-"

"But, Jake didn't you break the treaty already?" I asked in a demanding tone. "Wasm't part of it that you not tell people about the vampires? And you told me!"

He didn't like the memory I could tell as his eyes hardened from pain to animosity. "Yeah I broke the treaty- back before I believed any of it. And I'm sure they were informed of that"

I glared back as he sourly glared at my forehead. "But it's not like that gives them a freebie or anything" he told me "There's no fault for a fault,"

"Will you never forgive me, Jacob?" I demanded standing.

"You won't be Bella anymore" he told me simply. "My friend won't exist, there will be no one to forgive"

"Well that sounds a hell of a lot like a no" I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you were leaving?" he asked.

"For maybe a couple days!" I exclaimed "Not forever"

"Sounds like your sister does"

"She's a kid" I defended her "and there's a reason she's going, I don't know what is it yet"

"What will your precious Edward say when he finds out who your brothers are?" he asked

"I don't _care_" I repeated. And then as the pain shot through me, my own temper burst into flames and I spun around. "He doesn't control me" I told him over my shoulder. With that I stomped away and into the swirling rain to my warm truck, I climbed in and drove away. I don't know how long I was driving around forks but it all came to a stop as I parked int he driveway, Alice leaned against Edward's volvo.

"Hi" I muttered to her stomping up my driveway, her disappointed fearful look turned into a confused one. I jambed my house key into the door and shoved it opened, they followed and I didn't protest.

"What did the mutt do?" she asked following me to my room.

"Nothing" I said growing agitated.

"Then why are you so mad Bella?" she asked confused.

"I just want to leave!" I blurted out, she looked stunned.

"What?" she asked looking taken aback.

I sighed and raked a hand through my hair "I'm leaving" I told her "And I don't know when I'll be back"

"Where are you going?" she exclaimed.

"I don't know" I told her then ran down the stairs, she was in the doorway before me.

"Isabella Swan what the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

Could I tell her without sounding crazy? I didn't know. "I can't tell you" I told her through clenched teeth, she rolled her eyes.

"Try me" then she stopped "You know I can just look into your future"

"I don't think you'll like what you find" I muttered.

"Bella explain!" she exclaimed.

"She doesn't have too" Jacob growled from the back door, Alice snarled and I just wanted to leave now. "He probably won't let her go"

I raked my hands through my hair, everything was so easy when I was on the road with Sam, Dean and Alyssa. Alice moved an inch and I took my chance to run out the door but I slammed into a familiar ice cold chest.

* * *

APOV:

Dean, Sam and I began to catch up on what we'd been doing for the past three months, and I gaped when Sam told me there was someone else like us.

"His name was Max" Dean told me "And he was crazy"

"He was confused" Sam snapped.

"Well where is he?" I asked excited "Did you learn anything from him? Can I meet him? This is huge-"

Dean cut me off "He's dead"

"Did you guys kill him?" I asked feeling small.

Sam shook his head "He shot himself, he was about to shoot Dean though"

I frowned "Well what else has happened?"

They told me of all the adventures they'd been through and I listened in amazement. They had been almost killed like too many times counted and I felt a tiny relief I hadn't stayed, I'd probably be dead and devoured by now. My head snapped up when Sam mentioned Meg, so _she _returned.

"She's dead" Sam told me.

"She was a crazy" Dean said annoyed.

"So she's not coming back?"

They shook their heads "Not anytime soon"

We were entering Forks now and I didn't notice how much time had passed. "So no more Meg?" I asked again making Sam laugh.

"No more Meg" he reassured me.

"I didn't like her" I muttered.

"I can tell" Dean grinned in the rear view mirror, I winked and realized we had arrived. Bella was on the driveway looking on the verge of snapping while Jacob was talking to other teenagers. They were very pale, the man had coppery disheveled hair with gold eyes that matched the girl who had crazy black hair. Jacob looked furious and I smirked, I still didn't like him.

"Look like she's in a pickle" I told Dean and Sam before jumping from the backseat. "Bella!" I yelled, her head snapped up and she smiled wide and ran over. We met in a hug and I laughed, she still looked the same. I released her and she ran to Sam and Dean and hugged them just like I would have if it weren't for our crazy situation when they picked me up.

"Give me two minutes" she told us then ran away to the two pale people, I crawled back into the backseat and Sam and Dean got back into the front seat.

"So how do I tell her that were hunting vampires?" I suspected the two pale people were her vampire boyfriend and his sister she told me about, ha-ha this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Five or more of your wonderful reviews and I update xD Thank you sooooo muuuuuuch for your reviews, I love them xD**

**~Narutard4life  
**


	50. Chapter 50

**AN: Hello my amazing readers! Aloha from Ohio lol I was bored, so here I am typing this for you lovely people. Okay! Recap, Sam and Dean got Alyssa and they picked Bella up, Bella doesn't know their vampire's yet but wait until she does xD Recap over! Oh and guess what? A lost cause hit chapter 50! Woooo! *Confetti and streamers with applause* Yay! Okay, let's try to hit 200 reviews, shall we? But time for the sad news :[ the end is nigh, the end of A lost cause that is. Yes, after I finish the first season up, this story comes to an end. But! Happy news again, John is coming soon! Time for him to meet his daughters! Woo Woo Woo! Alrighty, this has been a long enough AN, time to get to the story! **

**Oh and P.S to you Supernatural lovers. I pray this is a fake rumor but I heard SPN may not be coming back for a 7th season. I'm pretty sure it's fake because SPN is SO popular! But raise your hand if you LOVED the Season 6 finale *Raises hand like a five year old and squirms around* I diiiiiid! Okay! Back to the story lol Sorry for the hold up.**

***Disclaimer* I own nothing! **APOV:

* * *

"Well here we are" I yawned stretching my arms out and accidentally hitting Bella's face, she laughed and pushed my arm away. "On the road again, a family. The way we should be"

"Temporarily" Sam told me glancing back at me. "When this case over, you two go home. Got it? So don't get too comfortable back there, and when we get there. Stay quiet"

"Whatever you say _bro_" I smirked lying down on the seat. Dean chuckled from the driver seat and Bella pushed my feet away. I felt at ease in the impala. "C'mon Sam, admit it you missed me! You too Dean"

Sam glanced back at us "It doesn't matter, we could get killed and you know it. This isn't the case's your used too, were dealing with something extremely dangerous. And you saw it"

I fell silent, snapping into my serious mode. "what's so special about this gun?"

"Not the gun" Dean protested "It's the bullet's and theres only a limited amount left, now. We need you to explain your visions and every detail, Bella needs to hear"

I sat up and explained my vision that I had in class to them- well mostly Bella, leaving absolutely nothing out. From my dream a couple nights back to the one in class, she listened with a few facial expressions and frequently nodded or bit her lip.

"Vampires really!" she exclaimed with a groan. "You've got to be joking!"

"Not even close" I suppressed a giggle. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest muttering unintelligable things, Dean and Sam glanced back at her confused. I smiled but it soon fell, my humor was basically gone now as I remembered why we were actually here, something dangerous was coming after innocent people. Without really realizing it, I slipped into a vision while I slept.

* * *

_The scene was in an unfamiliar forest. The vampires from my other vision were in the woods, sitting around a parked car. They were drinking and laughing- _looked kinda fun_. _

_It swirled to my Dad talking to Sam, Dean._

"_Most vampire lore is crap. A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust—that part's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late"_

_Back to the vampires, A car was about to pass the woods. But the woman, she was the woman from my vision, her name was Kate. She turned to one of the male vampires who's name I didn't learn._

"_All yours, baby" Kate told him, he smirked wickedly. _

_The vision swirled again, freaking me out and giving me a flash of De Ja Vu, it was a couple in a car Car. A man and a woman are driving. The woman chuckled at something. But this was the couple Kate had been torturing before. _

_The man glanced at her "What?"_

"_Well, I guess you showed that guy" _

"_What guy?" He laughed._

"_The guy who bet you you wouldn't buy that shirt" _

"_I love this shirt" Their conversation annoyed me, I wanted to yell at them to not stop for any strangers or anything. They had no idea what their future contained and I wish they had. The woman laughed and rolled her eyes. I clenched my muscles as the vampire appeared lying on the street, appearing dead. If only, if only._

"_Look out!" The woman cried, he slammed his foot on the brakes and the car jerked to a halt before the vamp. "What happened to him?"_

"_Call 911" He ordered, unbuckling his seat belt and climbing out of the car. Slowly, he crouched down next to the vampire. He rolled him onto his back looking grim. Suddenly, he opens his eyes, scaring both me and the man. He smiled, showing a set of sharp fangs. The man screamed as he grabbed and bit him. _

* * *

"Alyssa!" Bella shook me awake, I flew up in an unfamiliar motel room, covered in sweat.

"There going to kill again!" I cried hysterically. "The vampires, K-kate!"

"Wait, what?" Dean stood. "Slow down, calm down."

"No!" I cried "Their going to kill! The woods! The vampire lore some of its not real, a cross won't repel them and they won't burn in the sun, a stake to the heart won't do it either. But they need fresh blood to live"

"Alyssa, what are you talking about?" Sam grabbed my shoulders firmly.

"I just had a vision" I told him "The vampires, Their names are Luther and Kate, Kate was in the woods and they attacked people. Their about to kill again!"

I felt like I was going crazy, maybe I was. Great, Just _fabulous_.

* * *

**Okay, I'm starting on the chapter RIGHT NOW so I'm hoping to see some missed messages in my inbox soon! That means- yes you know what I'm talking about- REVIEW, ALERT, AAAAAND FAVORITE! I love you all! But I bid you adu, good night, and farewell- for now. **

**~Narutard4life**


	51. Chapter 51

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, they make me smile every time. I'm gonna miss all of your support when this story ends. This chapter is actually now one of my favorites, I thought it was kinda cute lol I hope you enjoy :D **

***Disclaimer* I think after 51 chapters you guys know I don't own SPN or Twilight, so I find no reason in why I should put this but i guess it has to be done. **

* * *

BPOV:

After Alyssa's hysteric confession we calmed her down then settled down to go to sleep. In the morning tomorrow Sam and Dean were going to search the newspaper and we'd get going on the case, Alyssa was skittish during that time. She and I were sharing a bed as Dean rested in the other bed, Sam slept on the couch, but I couldn't sleep. I was still adrenaline high from leaving forks, Edward and Alice's confusion still burned its memory into my mind.

"_Give me a mnute" I had told her then ran away. Alice, Edward and Jacob were fighting- wow _shocker. _I glanced hesitantly back at the impala and bit my lip._

"_Stop!" I yelled angrily. Three pairs of eyes turned to me and I glared. "Just stop fighting, Jacob, Alice, Edward. I'm leaving, Okay? None of you can stop me so there's no use" _

_Jacob's eyes turned hard. "That's not gonna stop them and you know it" _

"_Well it should" I turned to Alice and Edward. "When I come home again" _If I do, _I had thought at the moment. "I will explain everything, I promise but for now I have to leave town for a while" _

"_Well who are you going with?" Edward asked. _

_I smiled faintly at him. "My brothers and sister" _

"_Why are you going?" Alice questioned. _

_Alyssa appeared beside me. "Were going to find our father, Bella needs to come with us or else this trip will be a waste. Hey mutt" _

_The greeting was directed to Jacob and he growled. She smirked and gripped my elbow, "Well we have to leave now. It was a pleasure, really. Too bad we can't continue"_

_I blinked a few times as she dragged me away and pulled me into the backseat. Sam gave me a sympathetic look. "We tried to stop her" _

_She smiled "They did" _

_I laughed and Dean drove away. _Now that I relived the memory, I was living the guilt that was replaced by sheer hapiness at seeing my family. I had just left Alice and Edward wondering about me, Edward, my soul mate. I had to contact them somehow. Beside me, Alyssa stirred and I could see a small tear in the corner of her eye and frowed. I wondered what she was dreaming about.

* * *

APOV:

Somehow, Sam, Bell, and Dean managed to calm me down from my crazy state. I changed into a black t-shirt and some shorts and fell asleep to mindless cartoons. Curled up beside Bella, but the next time I 'opened' my eyes I wasn't in the motel anymore, Bella, Sam and Dean were gone. I was alone in the train station Sam and I met meg in. I glanced around frantically at the vacant station and began to panick, was this a vision? No, it couldn't be.

"Hello?" I called out in a shaky voice.

"Calm down" a familiar voice soothed from behind me, I spun around quickly and found Kyro in one of the plastic seats. He wore a serius facial expression with a glint of worry floating in his dark eyes.

W-was he serious? He _left _me for four months! Alone, with not one hint of himself, not one call, text, letter, e-mail. Nothing. And he expected me to calm down, when he was _invading _my dreams?

"I have my reasons" he stood "For leaving you alone"

"Really?" I laughed a harsh laugh, crossing my arms over my chest. "Well this should be good. Go ahead, explain!"

"I had business to take care of" he said calmly. "I know it doesn't sound good now, but I can't stay for long. I know your pissed at me but Alyssa, I _need _you to listen to me"

The force of his dark eyes burned into mine and I suddenly fell silent. My mouth couldn't move and I stayed in place, he looked at me urgently. "Fine" I whispered.

"You are in _danger_" he told me. "And I'm not talking about the case your on with Sam and Dean right now, something much more Dangerous"

"How do you know?" I asked, my mouth was working again and I had questions. "How do you know where I am? Where have you been? Why are you _here_?"

"I know where you are, because I never left you. I'v e just stayed hidden, you seemed happy in Kansas with" he grimaced "Evan. I left once to check on something and I came back when you left with Sam and Dean, I'm here to tell you to be careful"

"You don't think I know that" I snapped. "I'm careful every second of the godamned day! I'm on my guard 24/7, because I know what's out there. So _thanks_ can I go back to sleep now?"

"You are alseep" he told me, looking on the verge of losing his patience. "But, I want- no I _need _you to be extra careful. You have no idea what's coming! None of you do, So please, just be quiet and listen to me. Can you do that?"

"Why should I!" I yelled "You have no right to ask me to do _anything_ for you! And what do you mean I have no idea what's coming?"

The edges around everything of the scene began to get fuzzy and he cursed under his breath and grabbed my shoulders. "_Please_, just listen to me and warn your family, no one is safe right now. And, I never wanted to leave you alone, I just wanted you to have a supernatural free life. And I'm not exactly the boyfriend you want to bring home to your parents, but I want you to know before I leave that I love you and all I've wanted for you is to be safe. Never to hurt you"

Okay, that was possibly the sweetest and mosted fucked up thing anyone ever told me. First he started with something terrifying that 'no one was safe' and then ended it with he _loved _me? How the hell was I suppose to reply.

"Be careful" was all I could think of "Just god, Kyro be careful. I've gone through hell not knowing if you were okay. I'll protect myself, but promise me you'll protect yourself"

He winked and cradled my cheeks in his palms. "Anything you say"

Before the dream ended, he pressed his lips against mine passionately. A tear slipped from my eye at the fuzzy feeling, but it also felt like he was saying goodbye, it was something I never wanted to feel from him. But this didn't feel like a dream kiss, it felt as real as my feelings felt, like we really were back in Indianna. But I began to worry, what the hell was going to happen? That no one was safe?

**I'm hoping for more missed messages in the morning xD I'll update once this story hits 190 reviews, not that hard people lol Not that hard, the second part of this made me feel all happy for liss haha, her man's finally back xD **

**~Narutard4life (Adios) **

**~P.S I love Ellie from Degrassi I love Degrassi too lol Ellie is my sixth favorite character haha! **


	52. Chapter 52

****

**AN: Thank you for the wonderful reviews xD Keep em coming and I think the next chapter is what you've all been waiting for. I've been waiting for it lol ;D **

***Disclaimer* I don't own Supernatural OR Twilight- it kinda sux **

* * *

APOV-

The next day, Sam typed away on his computer and Dean skimmed the newspaper. It gave me an overwhelming sense of _De Ja Vu _since it was the scene from my vision. Bella read Wuthering Heights on our bed as I paced the length of the room reliving my dream with Kyro.

"All right" Dean spoke up looking at Sam, who sat across from him at the table. "Not a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What do you got?"

"He's been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota. And, a woman in Iowa fell ten thousand feet from an airplane and survived" I answered for Sam, all eyes turned to me. "That's what you were going to say? Right?"

He nodded slowly "Yeah, but how'd you know?"

"That was my first vision" I told them. "Sorry, go on. But, who's Sarah first?"

They glanced at me as I sat in a chair beside Sam. Dean smirked. "Sam's little girlfriend from New york"

"Dude, she's not my girlfriend and you know that" Sam glared at Dean, "Besides, we've got alot of work to do"

I nodded "Yup"

"I got something else" Sam said a few moments later, we all looked at him. "Uh, Manning, Colorado—a local man by the name of Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home"

"Elkins!" I stood up "That's who has the colt! That's who the vampires are after, Dean, the name sounds familiar to you because he's in Dad's journal"

They watched as I searched through Dad's journal until I found my desired page, I smiled and waved them over as I found the page. Clear, on the page was a number for D. Elkins.

"And if your wondering" I smiled at Dean and Sam. "Yes, it is the same Elkins"

"You truly are gifted" Dean smirked.

"I know" I shrugged and laughed setting it down. "So let's get going and quick"

* * *

"You two stay here-" Dean was telling Bella and I as we reached Elkin's place, Sam was in the back getting weapons.

"No" I cut Dean off "Were coming in, because if anything changed in my visions Bella and I will be there to back you up. You know we can, Dean, and I know what were looking for"

He hesitated for a moment then rolled his eyes. "Son of a bitch" he muttered under his breath as we climbed out.

"Score one, Alyssa. Score zero Dean" I high fived Bella, she laughed and Sam shook his head amused and handed us both hand guns. For a moment, I felt badass then it died down as I remembered why we were here.

"You okay?" Bella squeezed my shoulder as she saw my distraught face.

"Hmm?" I glanced at her. "Yeah, yeah just a bit nervous"

She smiled and we followed Dean and Sam inside. The place was as creepy and dark as I remembered and out of instinct, Bella and I stood close together. We searched around the place with Bella as Dean and Sam searched in a different part, this guy had all kinds of stuff. All paranormal sightings pinned to walls in one room, an article about angels caught my eye on his desk and I skimmed it for a moment.

"What are you looking at?" Bella entered the room as I read, I glanced up at her and shrugged.

"Just an article the guy had. Nothing too mind puzzling" She searched around the room and I stuffed the article into my pocket and looked around more, flipping through books and dusting boxes. My hand lingered over the gun in my belt and I jumped as Sam and Dean called for us.

"Wonder what they found" Bella thought aloud.

"If my visions are still intact to the future" I told her as we walked out. "They found Elkins journal"

"Hey guys" I greeted them "Waddya find?"

Dean held Elkin's familiar journal up. "This the journal from your vision"

I nodded "That's the one, look through it. It's probably got some helpful things, his office did"

"So this guy, Elkins, was a hunter" Sam nodded "And he's dead, great"

"Oh" I reached into my back pocket. "Here"

"What is it?" Dean grabbed the paper for him.

"It's from his office" I told him. "Just as my vision showed, no colt, but I got the message. Its a combination to the post office box"

They nodded and Dean put in his pocket. "Next stop, The post office"

"How demeaning" I muttered as we walked out.

* * *

Dean sped to the post office and I stayed quiet and let the loud music fill my head. I didn't want to think about anything else at the moment, just that we would kill these Vampires and get the gun back. People would be safe again. Or would they? Kyro's words came back to me. _No one is safe right now; Tell your family. _I wish I could talk to him again, just once. To figure out what the hell he was talking about, what was coming? We arrived at the Post office and I stayed behind with Bella, we stayed quiet and I saw that she was lost in her thoughts also. I grabbed my cell phone and called Kyro, praying he answered. But to my dissapointment it went straight to his voicemail, I slammed it shut and stuffed it back into my pocket and sighed.

A few minutes later, Dean and Sam came back holding an envelope and we drove away. Dean pulled over to the side of a road and I leaned my chin on Sam's shoulder.

"J.W" Sam read the front of the envelope. "You think it means John Whinchester?"

"I don't know" Dean said "You think we should open it."

Bella and I jumped as a loud knock on my window sounded, silencing us all. Butterflies filled my stomach and I grew anxious and excited. I rolled the window down and held my breath.

**WOO! WOO! WOO! Hahaha I' ve been waiting to do that this whole chapter. Well you know what comes next, Review! Alert! aaaand Favorite. I bid you all a good day and I can't wait for the next chapter xD **

**~Narutard4life**

**-I love Eli from Degrassi, haha I thought that said Ellie at first. But I LOVE Eli too, he's my third favorite character and I like him better with Clare than with KC. Jenna and KC annoy me :P **


	53. Chapter 53

***Disclaimer* I own nothing **

* * *

APOV:

"Dad?" Dean looked out my window then exchanges confused glances with Sam, I threw the door opened and hugged my real Dad's waist. I got sentimental in these kind of moments and he chuckled and- surprisingly- hugged back.

"Your so grown up" he commented then looked at Sam and Dean. "I'm proud you found them"

We got into the back of the Impala and he gto a good look at Bella who was shocked speechless, I mean she grew up with a man who she thought was her father. I didn't, we were both pretty freaked.

"How old are you two?" he asked us.

"I'm eighteen" Bella answered.

"I'm fourteen" I said. "How did you know our families?"

"I had come across your mother at a bar" he told me. I laughed.

"Seems like her, but why'd you leave?"

"I didn't want this life for you guys" he sighed.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Are you all right?" Sam asked him, all eyes turned from me back to Dad. He looked serious again. Family moment, over.

"Yeah. I'm okay" he told Sam warily "Look, I read the news about Daniel. I got here as fast as I could. I saw you four up at his place"

"Why didn't you come in, Dad?" Bella finally broke her silence streak. "We found a ton of useful things"

He looked at Sam and Dean "You know why—because I had to make sure you weren't followed, by anyone, or anything. Nice job of covering your tracks, by the way"

Dean nodded gratefully."Yeah, well, we learn from the best"

"Wait, so, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam asked incredulously. I looked down at the floor.

"Yeah" he said sadly "He was….he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting"

"You never mentioned him to us"

"We had, uh….we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years" he glanced at the letter Dean held "I should look at that" Dean handed it over and Dad tore it open. ""If you're reading this, I'm already dead." That son of a bitch."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"He had it the whole time" he muttered to himself.

"Dad, what?" Sam asked.

"The colt" I said quietly, everyone looked at me. "The vampires have it. Kate and Luther"

"What did you say?" Dad asked me seriously. "How do you know that?"

"Alyssa and Sam are, er, special" Dean answered. "They have these visions and Alyssa gets them pretty bad. That's why she's with us, she knows a lot about these vampires"

"We've got to pick up the trail" Dad said climbing out of the car. "We'll talk about that later"

"Wait" Sam said. "You want us to come with you?"

"If Elkins was tellin' the truth," he said through my open window "we've got to find this gun"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because it's important, that's why"

"Why did Vampires kill him?" I asked. "What did Elkins do?"

"They were what he hunted best" he told us "I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and others had wiped 'em out. I guess I was wrong"

* * *

**I hope this was a good chapter lol The hug was kind of a decision I had from the beginning, since Alyssa is kinda affectionate. And I'm sorry for a late update, I've had a lil writer's block okay, you know what to do! Review, Alert and Favorite caio. **

**~Narutard4life**

**-I love Eli from Degrassi haha he's so cute, I feel sorry though that he's being harassed by fitz :\ **


	54. Chapter 54

****

**A/N: I apologize a thousand times for sucha late chapter but I've been so frickin' busy with school and friend's and family and my computer crashed so I had to save up money for a _good_ computer and well here I am. I did a fairly long chapter to make up and I hope you like it :) Review; Alert; Favorite I love you all xD**

**Disclaimer: All I own are my thoughts.**

* * *

APOV:

The next morning, I woke up and as everyone else slept, Dad lingered over a walkie talkie at a table and hesitantly, I walked over.

"I know why the Colt is so important" I told him quietly. "It could kill anything right? But it's not the gun… it's the bullets"

"Exactly." he agreed.

"Well, three bullets left, by what I've seen of the Vampires I'm pretty sure they haven't used any of the bullets. But, they could kill anything right?" I asked carefully. "Like, logically, anything?"

He nodded. "Any supernatural creature, anything."

I nodded with pursed lips, hmm, could be of use this gun. I peered at him through my lashes, I was getting nervous around him.

"Vampires, what's the deal with them?"

"Most vampire lore is crap." he told me, with a twitch of his lips. "A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust—that part's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late"

"What _will_ kill them then?" I asked.

He smirked. "That gun."

I laughed. "Convenient."

A static transition came through the Walkie talkie and the humor faded as Dad stood, grabbing his coat.

I scrambled to my feet. "What is it?"

He glanced at me. "Picked up a call, Sam, Dean, Bella let's go." Groggily, they all awoke tiredly. "Picked up a police call."

I pulled my hoodie on over my jeans and tank top. "What happened?" Sam asked, climbing out of bed.

"A couple called 911. They found a body in the street. Cops got there, everyone was missing. It's the vampires."

"It was Kate" I spoke up. "That was one of my visions, the couple, t-the vampires stopped them and tricked them and now their holding them captive."

Dad glanced at me proudly, then at Sam and Dean. "Just follow me, okay?" Dean nodded and Dad left.

Dean snickered. "Vampires—gets funnier every time I hear it"

"Not me." Bella muttered.

On the road, Dad talked to the police men a few feet away as I glanced around the streets and Sam, Dean and Bella leaned against the side of the Impala.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him." Sam complained behind me.

Dean rolled his eyes "Oh, don't tell me it's already starting"

"What's starting?" Bella questioned

"Alyssa!" Dad snapped as I stared over a hill on my tippy toes, I ran back over and stuffed my hands into my jacket pockets.

"Sorry"

Bella glanced at me then to Dad "What do you got?"

"It was them, all right." Dad nodded to me. "Looks like they're headin' west. We're gonna have to double back to get around that detour."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked

Dean was about to interject "Sam—"

"I just wanna know we're goin' in the right direction." Sam snapped back.

"We are." Dad replied calmly

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

I pulled what I found on the street from my pocket and held it out for them to see. "I found this in the street when I was looking around."

Dean took it from me.

"It's a vampire fang." He discovered

"No fangs—teeth." Dad told us. "The second set descends when they attack. Any more questions?" He turned to Sam. Sam stayed quiet. "All right, let's get out of here, we're losin' daylight. Hey, Dean, why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were gonna ruin it." He climbed into his own truck with a proud glance back at me and I smiled at Dean as Sam laughed and Bella stifled her own laugh. Dean didn't laugh.

Once back in the Impala, Bella and I leaned over Sam and Dean's shoulders to get a look at the research they skimmed over.

"Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent out to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest, where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks. I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple." Dean thought.

"It did" I snapped. "That's what's happening now so we have to _hurry_"

Sam ignored me with his hard defiance. "That's probably what Dad's thinking. Of course, it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks."

"So, it _is_ starting." Dean nodded.

"What?" Sam asked irritated.

Bella and I exchanged helpless glances. "Sam, we've been lookin' for Dad all year. Now we're not with him for more than a couple of hours, and there's static already?"

"No." Sam protested. "Look, I'm happy he's okay, all right? And I'm happy that we're all workin' together."

Dean look satisfied "Good."

"It's just the way he treats us like we're children."

"Oh, God." Dean rolled his eyes.

"He barks orders at us, Dean, he expects us to follow him without question. He keeps us on some crap need-to-know deal."

"I know what were after!" I groaned, but they continued to ignore us.

"He does what he does for a reason!" Dean argued.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What reason?"

"Our job! There's no time to argue, there's no margin for error, all right, it's just the way the old man runs—"

"Yeah, well, maybe that worked when we were kids, but not anymore, all right? Not after everything you and I have been through, Dean. All of us! I mean, are you tellin' me you're cool with just fallin' into line and lettin' him run the whole show?"

Dean paused "If that's what it takes."

Sam rolled his eyes angrily.

"Hey guys!" I snapped. "We don't have time for this! Dad's back, accept it Sam I know I haven't been around to know what he put you through but I do know how it feels to have your father leave you"

Everyone was silent.

"People's lives are at stake so just cut it out _okay?_" I looked between Sam and Dean and they nodded and I sat back. Bella had a faint smile and I winked.

**Hope you enjoyed Alyssa's little bitch-out at Sam and Dean, as you can see she's a little irritated with the fighting. It pissed me off the whole season when Sam and Dean would fight and fight I mean their the only family they had at the time wtf! **

**~Narutard4life**


	55. Chapter 55

**Thank you for the reviews :) **

**~Narutard4life**

* * *

APOV:

The drive after that was quiet, Sam drove now and Dean talked on the phone with Dad as both Bella and I read.

"Yeah, Dad…. All right, got it." Dean nodded and hung up his cell phone. "Pull off at the next exit" he told Sam.

My head snapped up. Sam glanced at Dean. "Why?"

"Because Dad thinks we've got the vampires' trail" Bella and I exchanged glances.

"How?"

"I don't know," Dean shrugged "he didn't say." Sam suddenly stepped on the gas forcefully, causing me to go flying into the seat and be jerked by the seatbelt, then he began to speeds down the road. Cutting in front of Dad's truck, he pulled over. Dad also pulled over and I climbed out quickly for air, doors slammed and Sam, Dean, Bella, and Dad all climbed out.

"Oh, crap. Here we go. Sam!" Dean said aggravated. I rubbed my throat and leaned against the Impala for support, that little stunt gave me a jolt.

"What the hell was that?" Dad yelled, approaching Sam.

"We need to talk" Sam decided.

"About what?"

"About everything." Sam exclaimed. "Where we goin', Dad? What's the big deal about this gun?"

"Sammy, come on, we can Q and A after we kill all the vampires." Dean intervened.

"Your brother's right, we don't have time for this." Dad glared. Bella stayed behind with me.

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous to be together. Now, out of the blue, you need our help. Now, obviously, something big is goin' down, and we wanna know what!" Sam demanded.

"Get back in the car." Dad ordered.

Sam was defiant. "No."

"I said get back in the damn car." Dad ordered with finality in his voice, it scared me.

"Yeah. And I said no."

"All right, you made your point, tough guy. Look, we're all tired. We can talk about this later. Sammy, I mean it, come on." Dean pushed Sam back to the car, almost knocking Bella and I out of the way until we moved out of the way.

"This is why I left in the first place" Sam said under his breath.

"Sam! We don't have time for this!" Bella hissed.

"What'd you say?" Dad called out.

Sam turned around. "You heard me."

Dad grabbed Sam's shirt "Yeah. _You_ left. Your brother and me, we needed you. _You _walked away, Sam, _you _walked away!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Dean and I yelled.

Sam continued. "You were the one who said "Don't come back", Dad. You're the one who closed that door, not me! You were just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore!"

Jumping in finally, Dean tried to pull them apart.

"All right, stop it, stop it—stop it, that's enough!" Dean finally broke them apart and turned to Dad "That means you, too." turning away, Sam and Dad both climbed back into their cars and slammed the doors shut. I flinched.

"Terrific" Dean muttered before we all got back in.

From behind a tree, Sam, Dean, Bella, Dad and I watched as a car pulled up to the Vampire's nest, which was only a lame old barn. Luther stood right under the sunlight and I scoffed disgusted as one of the Vampires walked right up to Luther.

"I know what time it is." he said.

"Get in." Luther snapped, the other vampire walked in and for a moment, Luther looked around before he also goes inside .

"Son of a bitch. So, they're really not afraid of the sun?" Dean hissed.

"No, direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn. The only way to kill them is by beheading. And, yeah, they sleep during the day. It doesn't mean they won't wake up." Dad replied.

"So I guess walking right in's not our best option?" I asked.

"Actually," he glanced at me. "that's the plan."


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: I like this chapter cuz Bella and Alyssa actually _act_ like sisters :D Please Review; Alert; and Favorite I hope your liking what happens. **

**~Narutard4life**

* * *

APOV:

Later, I leaned with Bella against the side of the Impala as Dad and the boys opened their trunks up and pulled out their weapon cases.

"If someone told you, the boogie man under your bed is real a year ago, what would you have done?" Bella asked.

I thought for a moment and stared blankly into the distance. "I'd freak _out_"

"Same." she held her hand up. I high fived her and we laughed until Dean pulled a large- and scary and threatening looking- knife out of the weapons case. I stared wide eyed and glanced at Bella who's eyes were just as wide.

"Dad, I got an extra machete if you need one." he told Dad.

Dad pulled the same looking knife out, but this one shone under the light. "Think I'm okay. Thanks."

"Wow." Dean breathed, turning back to his trunk, Dad sighed.

"So….you boys really wanna know about this Colt?" I straightened up, I already had this talk with him but I'd like to know more. Sam and Dean turned to Dad slightly surprised and Bella exchanged glances with me.

Sam nodded. "Yes, sir."

"It's just a story—a legend, really." Dad started, glancing back at me. "Well, I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter. Back in 1835, when Halley's Comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo, they say Samuel Colt made a gun—a special gun. He made it for a hunter—a man like us, only on horseback. The story goes he made thirteen bullets. This hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. Somehow, Daniel got his hands on it. They say—they say this gun can kill anything."

"Kill anything, like, supernatural anything?" Dean asked.

Sammy looked in disbelief. "Like the demon."

John nodded. "Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail, I've been lookin' for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun….we may have it."

"Stay. Here" Sam warned, about to throw a blanket over me as Bella and I lied in the backseat of the Impala. They weren't letting us come with them to the Vampire's nest.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I muttered, waving my hand at him. "We know, stay quiet, don't move a muscle." Bella gave him a thumbs up. "Run along now. Go, go"

I smirked and shooed him away. "Shoo, shoo"

He rolled his eyes and threw the blanket over us then we heard the door slam shut. I shifted practically instantly and Bella groaned.

"And so it begins!" she hissed.

"_What _begins?" I replied.

"You _always _move when your scrunched somewhere and you do it _forever_." she complained.

"How _dare _you judge me!" I exclaimed. "Ms. Restlessly-sits-still!"

This argument continued for about five more minutes in hushed hisses before finally it stopped like a light switch.

"Okay!" I exclaimed. "Why don't we go spy?"

"Deal" she nodded instantly. Jumping up, we hopped out of the car and tip toed over to a nearby window that awaited on the barn wall.

I was prepared to gasp, but Bella was quick to cover my mouth and shush me with her finger against her lips. Many vampires inside, slept deeply in hammocks that were set up all around the dim room. We caught Sam and Dean snooping around the nest. Dean, attempting to duck under a hammock and accidentally kicked a glass bottle and hit the hammock instead. Staring wide eyed in horror, Bella and I released the same breath out as the vampire continued to sleep.

"It's here!" I hissed as Sam and Dean found the woman from my premonitions, that the vampires had captured. Tied to a post, she was fast asleep, Sam hesitantly began to untie her ropes.

"There's more." we heard Dean say through the thin window. Dean walked over to a cage-like door and squinting, I saw through the bars, inside were several more men and women tied up, asleep. The door was padlocked and Dean was unable to get to them, I covered my eyes as he grabbed a nearby crowbar and broke the lock. Letting a breath out, I smiled as the vampires continued to sleep. Over by Sam, the woman slowly awoke.

Sam said something I couldn't hear, and covering my ears I grimaced as the woman let out a ghastly scream. Sam jumped up and backed away from her, now the vampires woke up.

"Boys, run!" Dad yelled from another room. Bella and I panicked and ran for the Impala screaming like crazy. We threw ourselves into the backseat undetected as Sam and Dean rushed out of the nest, closely followed by the vampires. They ran into the woods, but the vampires did not follow them there.

"What the hell do we do now?" I whispered scared.

The door flew open and we screamed in sync, clutching each other tightly.

* * *

**Oooh Cliffie hehe ^-^**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: I'm gonna be so sad when this story ends :( BTW! Did everyone here see the latest Supernatural? :o IF NOT! *Spoiler Alert* Shirtless Sam! :D *Drools* I LOVE THAT SHOW... and Jared Padalecki's Body ;) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

APOV:

"HOW DARE YOU SCARE US LIKE THAT!" I yelled angrily as Dean continued to drive and ignore me.

"Why did you get out?" Sam spun around, meeting my eyes.

I didn't answer as I sunk back into my seat.

"W-we wanted to be ready in case you needed back up!" Bella covered quickly.

"And what if they would have gotten you two?" Dean exclaimed. "Huh? You could gave either been _killed_ slowly, or killed _us_ trying to get you back!"

"Were sorry" I apologized. "We just don't like to be _left behind_."

"Well, you didn't show any responsibility whatsoever by disobeying us." Sam stated seriously. "You both messed up."

Why was he suddenly getting all big brother on us? Bella and I shared a glance I knew all too well from my past years living with Sam, the look that was both angry and guilty that we had been caught and were being scolded. Or something we liked to call the caught red handed look.

Bella and I shamefully sat against the wall in our Motel room as Dad sat at the table, researching and Sam paced around the room. Dean was at a funeral home for reasons kept hidden from Bella and I.

"It shouldn't be taking this long." Sam shook his head. "I should go help."

"Dean's got it." Dad replied "Sammy…."

Sam froze in his pacing and I lied my cheek on my knees, hugging my knees to my chest. Bella was in a similar position but she was asleep.

"Yeah?" Sam glanced at Dad.

After a brief pause, Dad answered. "I don't think I ever told you this, but….the day you were born, you know what I did?"

"No." Sam said confused.

Smiling slightly, Dad looked at Sam. "I put a hundred bucks into a savings account for you. I did the same thing for your brother. It was a college fund. And every month, I'd put in another hundred dollars, until…." he trailed off before continuing. "Anyway, my point is, Sam, that….this is never the life that I wanted for you. Alyssa or Bella either"

He thought I was asleep probably.

"Then why'd you get so mad when I left?" Sam asked.

"You got to understand something. After your mother passed, all I saw was evil, everywhere. And all I cared about was keeping you boys alive. I wanted you prepared—ready. So, somewhere along the line, I, uh….I stopped being your father. And I—I became your drill sergeant. So, when you said that you wanted to go away to school, all I could think about—my only thought was that you were gonna be alone….vulnerable. Sammy, it just—it never occurred to me what you wanted. I just couldn't accept the fact that you and me….we're just different."

Sam laughed with tears in his eyes. "What? We're not different. Not anymore. With what happened to Mom and Jess….we probably have a lot more in common than just about anyone."

"I guess you're right, son."

Sam smiled half-heartedly. "Hey, Dad? Whatever happened to that college fund?"

"I spent it on ammo." I heard their laughter and bit back a smile but frowned a little, it kind of made me miss my mom. Even if she wasn't my mom,

"Whew! Man, there's some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys." Dean said.

I looked up now, reaching slowly for my Ipod at the foot of the bed, a few inches away from me…. "Did you get it?" Dad asked, Dean pulled a paper bag out of his pocket. He opened the bag up and I gagged as he took out a jar of blood. Smiling it Dad, he handed it over. "You know what to do."

What did they know what to do?

At night, I waited with Dean in the woods while Bella left with Sam and Dad and watched as he opened up the hood of the Impala up for a good look.

"Flashlight assistance?" I asked, holding the flashlight up.

He glanced at me with a ghost of a smile. "Not yet."

"Car trouble?" a voice asked behind us, I spun around and came face to face with Kate. "Let me give you a lift. I'll take you back to my place."

"Nah, we'll pass." Dean gripped my shoulder and yanked me back. "I usually draw the line at necrophilia."

She flashed a wicked grin. "Ooh. Then I could just take the girl off of your hands." She punched him, causing him to fall to the ground and I backed up as her eyes flickered to me.

"I'm not for sale." I said calmly, landing a successful kick to the stomach. She fell on her back. "Bitch."

I cursed under my breath as another form emerged from the trees, another vampire. Glaring at me as she stood, Kate pushed me away like I was a fly and I catapulted back into the trees behind me. Hitting my head hard.

"Dammit!" I hissed as she grabbed Dean's cheeks in one hand and lifted him off of the ground, I groaned trying to stand back up.

"Well, I don't normally get this friendly 'til the second date, but…." Dean spat disgusted.

"You know, we could have some fun. I always like to make new friends." I grimaced revolted, as she lowered him a little from the air and kissed him. After a few seconds, she broke them apart.

"Sorry. I never really stay with a chick that long—definitely not eternity." Dean replied snarkily. With a smile I breathed a sigh of relief as suddenly Kate and the other Vamp were shot through the chest with Arrows, Bella, Sam, and Dad came out of hiding.

"Damn it. Barely even stings." Kate glanced at them.

"Give it time, sweetheart. That arrow's soaked in dead man's blood. It's like poison to you, isn't it?" Dad replied as Sam walked over to help me out, he shook his head amused and I rolled my eyes.

"I kicked her, that gives me five points of cool" I muttered.

Kate's smile faded from her face and suddenly, her eyes glazed over and she fell limply backwards into Dean's arms.

"Load her up. I'll take care of this one." Dad ordered. Dean, walked away to John's truck, carrying Kate and rubbing my bleeding head, I walked beside Sam toward him.

"You should probably clean that." Bella commented my head. "It might get infected."

"Har-har" I replied dryly.

She snickered and I watched as Dad walked over to the other vampire, who had now sunk to his knees. I hissed at it and watched as Dad raised his knife above head then slammed it down into the creatures neck, decapitating the monster. I gasped as the blood flew on us then looked at Bella in horror, she looked pissed as she wiped blood from her cheek.

"Maybe you should c-clean that" I pointed at her face. She gave me a death stare and I stifled a laugh and looked away.

Around Dad's truck, Dad handed Dean something.

"Toss this on the fire." he ordered. We walked to a clearing, where a blazing fire burned. I smirked at Kate who was tied to a nearby tree. Dad continued. "Saffron, skunks, cabbage, and trillium—it'll block our scent and hers until we're ready."

Dean wrinkled his nose- well we all did except Dad. "Stuff stinks."

"Well, that's the idea. Dust your clothes with the ashes, and you'll stand a chance of not being detected." Dad said.

"You sure they'll come after her?" I asked.

"Yeah. Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is gonna wear off soon. So you don't have a lot of time." he answered.

Sam nodded. "Half-hour ought to do it."

Dad glanced around at all of us. "And then I want _all of you_ out of the area as fast as you can."

"But—" Bella was saying.

"Dad, you can't take care of them all yourself." Dean objected.

"I'll have her and the Colt." Dad replied coolly.

"But after—we're gonna meet up, right? Use the gun _together_, right?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "_Right_?" He remained silent.

"You're leaving again, aren't you? You still want to go after the demon alone? You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this." Sam said.

"Like what?" Dad snapped.

"Like children." Bella answered.

"You _are_ my children. I'm trying to keep you safe." Dad told us.

"Dad, all due respect, but that's a bunch of crap." Dean said, surprising all of us.

Dad raised an eye brow, my jaw was still dropped. "Excuse me?"

"You know what we've been huntin'." Dean replied. "Hell, you sent us on a few huntin' trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe."

"It's not the same thing, Dean." Dad glared.

"Then what is it?" Dean asked. "Why do you want us out of the big fight?"

"This demon? It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive." I felt like I was watching a ping pong match as I looked back and forth between Dad and Dean.

"You mean you can't be as reckless." Dean replied.

"Look….I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death—it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die, too. I won't."

"What happens if you die? Dad, what happens if you die and we could have done somethin' about it? You know, I've been thinkin'—I think maybe Sammy's right about this one. I think we should do this together." Sam nodded and Dean glanced back at Bella and I. "We're stronger as a family, Dad. We just are. You know it."

"We're running out of time. You do your job, and you get out of the area. That's an order." Dad said finally, looking pointedly at all of us before trudging away to his truck. Leaving us all awestruck.

* * *

**Harsh right? :( **

**~Narutard4life**


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Sorry for the late update lovely readers, I've just been crazy busy with stupid school -.- of course. This year has not been a hot start that's for sure, but enough with that read on! ENJOY! Oh P.S does anyone here watch How I Met Your Mother? if not... WATCH IT, it has Neil Patrick Harris in it :D and it has Alyson Hannigan who was Willow on Buffy the Vampire Slayer- of anyone watches _that_ show :D K, I'm done rambling haha**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing! **

* * *

APOV:

I was about to speak when my headache cut me off, the vision head aches were mild now that I had grown used to them. But, it still hurt my eyes, blinking rapidly I gripped the trunk of a tree.

"Alyssa…." I faintly heard before my vision focused on a road. Luther and several other vampires watched as the vampire who's name I learned was Bo pulled up in his car. He and a female vampire climbed out of the car and approached the others with solemn faces.

"Is there any sign of those five?" Luther demanded.

"No, somethin' else." Bo shook his head.

"What?"

"Luther, they cut off Hank's head."

Luther froze for a second. "And Kate?"

"I don't know. She wasn't there. What are we gonna do?" The sound of Dad's truck engine roared in the distance and they all turned to look at it. "It's just a truck up on the highway."

Luther shook his head. "Kate—she's in that truck."

Swirling the scene somehow, I stared as Dad sped down the highway, in the passenger seat was Kate unconscious then slowly she began to wake. She looked dead tired- ha-ha- as she came to it and Dad, glancing at the mirror where two cars followed, began to speed up.

"Liss!" Bella shook me awake, we were in the Impala. I couldn't tell them what was happening at this very moment because I was being rushed out already. I felt so disorientated as Bella and I walked into the Vampire's nest, Bo's head lied forgotten on the floor- decapitated from his body.

I didn't have time to be squeamish as I watched Dean go to the cellar where the other's were being held.

"I told you I'd come back." he said before breaking the lock of the door. My vision swirled and this was weird, I was still staring at Bella as the vision overtook.

Dad continued to speed down the highway when he turned around a bend and sees Luther and three other vampires standing by their cars. Dad, stopped.

"Get out!" Luther called out, Dad climbed from his truck. "Who are you?"

"The name's Winchester." Dad replied.

"We gotta go!" I yelled to Dean and while still seeing the scene play out, I felt Bella leading me away.

"Where are your friends?" Luther asked Dad.

"Cleanin' out your nest."

"Where's Kate?" he demanded.

"Come here, sweetheart." Dad said, pulling against a rope which lead to dragging Kate out of the truck. Her hands bound together. Pulling a knife out, Dad held it in his hands as he brought her closer to Luther.

"Kate, you all right?" he asked, glaring at Dad.

"Dead man's blood." she choked out.

"You son of a bitch."

"We want the Colt—Elkins' gun. Trade." Dad demanded.

"Is that what this is all about? I mean, you can't shoot us all, right? We'll kill you." Luther scoffed, ow my head.

"Oh, I don't need it for you. I'm savin' it for somethin' else. Put the Colt down, or she goes first." Dad threatened.

"All right. Just don't hurt her." he said, taking the Colt from his pocket and setting it gingerly on the ground.

"Back up." Dad said. "Further." he said as Luther backed up a few paces. Backing up even more, Dad stepped forth and knelt to his knees with Kate. Sadly, she is able to grab the gun.

"That's a nice move. You almost made it." Luther said and I was sucked out from the vision and yanked through a mass of forest. Sam and Dean in lead. Through a hiding spot, we watched as Kate hit Dad over the head with the gun and threw him into the front of the truck. The gun falls to the ground. Luther walked over to Dad and hits him, I flinched. We watched as Dad went sailing into the door of the truck and falls to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"One… two… three." I thought as Dean and Sam shot to Vampires with arrows and ran out toward the group. Another vampire gets shot with an arrow and Luther hit Sam, causing him to fall to the ground. Suddenly, Luther turned to where I was standing helplessly and grabbed me. Shit. Lifting me off of the ground, I grabbed his wrist as he began to choke me, thrashing my legs I began to get light headed.

Sam, and Bella had frozen as Dean grabbed a knife.

"Don't!" ordered Luther. "I'll break her neck. Put the blade down." Dean became completely still, holding the knife in midair as I desperately gasped for breath. Dean met my eyes and slowly gave in and put the weapon on the ground.

"You people—why can't you just leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do." Luther told them, still holding me above air.

"I don't think so." Dad said, Luther, still holding me turned and holding the colt, Dad shot Luther right in the middle of the forehead. Letting me go, I fell to the ground before scrambling over to Bella and Sam. A trickle of blood stream's down Luther's nose as everyone watched as he sank to his knees, lifeless.

"Luther!" Kate cried as I hugged Sam breathlessly. A flash of light bursts before Luther dies completely. Kate, livid, began stomping towards Dad but a fellow vampire stops her, grabbing her arm.

"Kate, don't!" she said, before the two women walk back to the car, angry, and drive away. Sam, Dean, Bella and I all look at Dad, shocked. Dad smiled triumphantly at us and I rolled my eyes, rubbing my neck.

Once back in the motel room, packing our things, Dad walked through the door.

"So, kids…." I sat on the bed with Bella.

"Yes, sir?" Sam asked.

"You ignored a direct order back there." he said.

Sam nodded. "Yes, sir."

"But we saved your ass." Dean said. We all looked surprised- aside from Dad.

"You're right." he agreed.

"I am?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"It scares the hell out of me. You four are all I've got. But I guess we are stronger as a family. So….we go after this damn thing—together."

I smiled a little then.

"Yes, sir."


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: Does anyone else here like Meg? Review and tell me if so, or if not because I think she's pretty rad :D Okay, on with the chapter ENJOY! BTW Dark-Supernatural-Angel: Twilight will come in very soon, be patient haha. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

No POV

Church. Morning. Blue Earth, Minnesota. Pastor Jim Murphy is at the altar, looking through a book. Suddenly, the candles around him began to flicker, as if a wind is blowing. Looking up as the church door swings open, Meg enters, appearing slightly distraught, appearing like a normal girl.

"Good morning." Pastor Jim greeted, approaching her. "Can I help you?"

"I kind of….I need to talk." she said shakily, sitting in a pew.

"Well, that's what I'm here for." he comforted, sitting across from her.

Meg continued. "I've done some things—not good things."

"Well, there's always forgiveness for us if we seek it."

"For everyone? Are you sure?" she asked.

"I like to say salvation was created for sinners. Tell me what's on your mind."

Meg sighed. "Well, I've lied….a lot. I've stolen. I've lusted. And the other day, I met this man—a nice guy, you know? And we had a really good chat—sort of like this." she paused briefly before continuing coolly. "Then I slit his throat and ripped his heart out through his chest." Jim becomes puzzled suddenly, Meg blinks her eyes and when they re-open they are coal black. Tilting her head thoughtfully, she continues. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"I know what you are." Jim said surprised, beginning to back away from the girl. When she blinks, her eyes are back to normal. "You can't be here. This is hallowed ground."

"Please." Meg said, amused as she stood from the pewter. "Maybe that works in the minor leagues—but not with me." Meg watches as Jim sprints away from her and down a flight of stairs, throwing the door behind him Jim enters the Church basement. He blocks the doors with a piece of wood and moves over to a large array of weapons. Finding the knife he was looking for, he picks it up just as Meg kicks the doors open. He hurls the knife at her, but she catches it. Jim is stunned.

"You throw like a girl." Meg comments cruelly as Jim begins backing away from her again.

"What do you want?" Jim gasps out.

"The Winchesters."

"I haven't spoken to John Winchester in over a year. You're wasting your time. Even if I did know where they were, I'd never tell you." Jim threatened.

"I know." She raises the knife and slits his throat. Jim collapses back into a chair and Meg walks away, grinning, as Jim is left to bleed to death.

* * *

APOV:

"_Carry on my wayward son There'll be peace when you are done Lay your weary head to rest Don't you cry no more Once I rose above the noise and confusion Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion I was soaring ever higher But I flew too high" _

I pressed the snooze button on the alarm, cutting "Carry on my Wayward son" off and returning back to Bella, he stood amongst Sam and Dean. I stared once more around our motel room in Manning, Colorado. Maps, newspaper articles, books, and photographs covered the walls and tables labeled and marked all over the place. Dad was seated at a desk, and Dean and Sam stood near. The Colt revolver is on the desk, on top of several papers, I put my hands on my hips and looked at Dad.

"So, this is it." he informed Sam and Dean. "This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we've been searching for this demon, right? And not a trace, just nothing….until about a year ago. For the first time, I picked up a trail."

"That's when you took off." Dean commented.

"Yeah, that's right." he nodded. "The demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation."

"All right, so, what's this trail you found?"

"It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California—houses are burning down to the ground." Dad shook his head. "It's going after families….just like it went after us."

"Families with infants?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah—the night of the kid's six-month birthday."

"I was six months old that night?" Sam asked.

"Exactly six months."

"So, basically, this demon is goin' after these kids for some reason—the same way it came for me? So, Mom's death, Jessica—it's all 'cause of me?" Sam asked.

"We don't know that, Sam." Dean snapped.

"Oh, really, 'cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure, Dean." Sam snapped back.

"For the last time, what happened to them is not your fault." Dean argued.

"Yeah, you're right, it's not my fault, but it's my problem!"

"No, it's not your problem, it's _our_ problem!"

"Okay." Dad stood up. "That's enough."

We were all silent for a moment, watching and waiting.

"So, why is it doing it? What does it want?" Bella asked.

"Look, I wish I had more answers. I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save…." he trailed off.

"All right, so, how do we find it before it hits again?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"There's signs. Look, it took me a while to see the pattern, but in the days before these fires, signs crop up in an area—cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked, and…."

"These things happened in Lawrence." Dean said; Dad nodded.

"The week before your mother died." Dad turned to Sam. "And in Palo Alto….before Jessica. And these signs—they're starting again."

"Where?" Bella asked.

"Salvation, Iowa."


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: Hello you fabulous people out there, I'm back with another chapter and as I've stated before…. THE END IS NYE! The end of the story of course, anyone have any favorite parts in the story or memorable anything? If so, don't be shy to share xD BTW, I'm no longer Naruto4life- long story short I'm angry at the moment with Naruto- but I am ****IluvBVB****one of my favorite bands is Black Veil Brides, so yeah. :D **

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything xP

* * *

**

APOV:

We were on the Road again, we entered Salvation a while ago and I think I was going a little crazy here. I had repeatedly seen 3 cars a few times on our way here, I was pretty sure no one else saw them because they didn't speak up. It was a silver Volvo, an awesome yellow Porsche, and a jeep that looked as if it could treck through a forest full of broken bones and sharp twigs and come out absolutely unscathed. I had scooted closer to Bella a little freaked out and she thought nothing of it, I didn't feel the need to inform unless it got creepier. I watched as Dad pulled over to the side of the road, we did the same. And all climbed out of our cars.

"Damn it." Dad hissed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed, making me jump.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"I just got a call from Caleb." he informed us.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked.

He answered solemnly. "He's fine. Jim Murphy is dead."

"Pastor Jim?" Sam asked, Dad nodded. "How?"

"Throat was slashed—he bled out." We all stared, stunned. Bella looked pale. "Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place."

"The demon." Bella guessed, Dad nodded slightly. She glanced at me and let her breath out. "_The _demon?"

"I don't know. Could be he just got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're gettin' close."

"What do you want to do?" Dean asked.

"Now we act like every second counts. There's two hospitals and a health center in this county. We split up, we cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's gonna be six months old in the next week." Dad answered, I glanced all around suddenly feeling a predators eye on us. Why was I the only one noticing all of this?

"Dad, that could be dozens of kids. How the hell are we gonna know which one's the right one?" Sam said, clearly not noticing the feel I felt.

"We'll check 'em all, that's how. You got any better ideas?" Dad snapped.

"No, sir." Sam asked after a pause, Sam and Dean started back to the Impala as Dad paused at his truck and Bella dragged me along.

"Dad?" Dean asked.

"Yeah….it's Jim. You know, I can't…." he trailed off sadly. "This ends. Now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes." We watched as he climbed into his truck then got into the Impala, I glanced around the place before getting back in.

At the Salvation Iowa Medical Center with Sam, I peered around and watched as a receptionist brought the requested several files over to Sam and I, as we worked at a table.

"Here you go, Officer." She said sweetly.

"Thank you." he smiled and continued to copy information from birth certificates.

"You almost done?" I questioned, peering over his shoulder. He dropped his pencil and looked at me.

"Alyssa, you've asked me that five times in the past _thirty minutes_, now _sit down_."

I grumbled and sat down in my seat, bored clearly OUT OF MY MIND.

After a couple hours, we exited the Salvation Iowa Medical Center.

"Well _that _took forever." I pointed out. He smiled and put an arm around my shoulders as we walked. Suddenly, Sam stopped and grimaced in pain and began to massage his temples and blinks several times.

"Sam?" I questioned confusedly. After the scary ordeal, Sam hurriedly takes a map out of his bag, breathing heavily.

"Sam?" I jabbed his arm, he ignored me.

"Train…." He unfolded the map and I looked at it and saw Salvation.

"Come on, come on." he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

"Where the hell are we going now?" I begged for an answer.

* * *

**Writing this made me sad ): Wanna know why? Because Sam's a jerk now! This new Supernatural season is depressing me! Anyone else? Raise you hand if you've been watching it! *Waves hand around* But I enjoyed writing the old Sam (: Especially the Bro/Sis bonding hehe. **

**~IluvBVB**


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: I apologize for the super short chapter, I just wanted something up before I went to school. I'll update a longer chapter when I get home today and I hope you enjoy this one, more Sam and Alyssa bonding YAY! **

**P.S angelplusbuffyequals4ever: Of course he isn't helping. He's a demon, every time Sam and Dean trust a demon they end up screwed, I count Ruby too because in the end she double crosses them with Lilith. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

* * *

**

APOV:

I complained his name the whole time as Sam followed the mysterious map and eventually we ended up in front of an unfamiliar house. He looked around and his eyes paused on a woman walking down the street, pushing a baby carriage and holding an umbrella.

"Come here," he muttered, pulling me over.

"Is that the mysterious Jessica I heard about?" I questioned.

"What?" he glanced at me. "No, now shush."

"Hi." he said as we reached the woman, he held the baby carriage while she closed her umbrella. "Here, let me hold that." he suggested reaching his hand out for the umbrella. "You don't need that anymore."

"Thanks." she said, they shared a laugh. I looked at the baby girl inside the carriage inside with Sam and smiled down at her as she reached out for my _Never Shout Never_ t-shirt.

"She's gorgeous. Is she yours?" Sam asked, I reached a finger out and she giggled. Sam glanced at me and I shrugged.

"Yeah." the woman told him.

"Oh, wow." Sam said.

"Hi." we told the baby at the same time, in the same tone. "Uh, I'm sorry, I'm rude. I'm Sam. And this is my sister Alyssa, I just moved in up the block." He shook her hand. I waved and she smiled.

"Oh, hey, I'm Monica. This is Rosie." she told us.

"Rosie? Hi, Rosie." Sam said to the baby.

"So, welcome to the neighborhood." she greeted us.

"Thank you." I said. "She's such a good baby."

"I know. I mean, she never cries. She just stares at everybody. Sometimes she looks at you, and I swear, it's like she's reading your mind." Monica laughed.

"What about you, Monica? Have you lived here long?" Sam asked, where the hell was he going with all of this?

"My husband and I, we bought our place just before Rosie was born." she told us.

Sam continued, "How old is Rosie?"

"She's six months today. It's big, right? Growin' like a weed." Sam smiled half-heartedly but looked a little stunned.

"Yeah." He paused for a minute. Monica and I were clearly confused of his behavior.

"Sorry," I apologized to Monica. "He's a little weird."

She laughed and Sam glanced at me then her before talking. "Monica?"

"Yeah?"

He paused, looking sad before carrying on. "Just take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yeah. You, too, Sam. We'll see you around."

"Yeah. Definitely." He walked away as a car pulled into Monica's driveway.

"Oh, there's Daddy." she told Rosie. Sam watched them from across the street. I pinched his arm and he jumped.

"Ow!"

"What's up with you?" I asked. "You were freaking the poor lady out, over there."

"Rosie's next." he said sadly, then again, more sudden then the last time he grimaced and clutched his head in pain. I supported his weight worriedly.

"Sam!"


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: Happy Tuesday! I'm so happy it's Tuesday :D Anyone else? But I can't wait for Friday. NEW SUPERNATURAL WHOO! xD**

**Disclaimer: Nothing... again -.-

* * *

**

BPOV:

"Salvation Hospital." I nodded up at the sign as Dean and I arrived, he held a fake badge and I was his "Student in learning" we had decided.

"Yep." he nodded.

"And we are in incognito, excellent!" I held my thumbs up.

He glanced at me and I shrugged, he rolled his eyes and hid a smile as we went inside. I glanced around at all the sickly patient and stared out the window with a sigh as we approached an attractive young woman behind the front desk. She held a clipboard in hand that was similar to mine. Dean saw her and instantly his eye brows shot up, impressed.

"Hey!" I snapped through gritted teeth, smacking him with my clipboard.

"What?" he hissed, raising his arms to fend me off.

"Were on business, no time for that!"

He glared at me momentarily before he dropped it and we approached the woman. She smiled and I slammed my clipboard on the desk, under my folded arms. Making my presence known, she glanced at me and I waved with a smug smile, resting my chin on my arms.

She looked to Dean. "Hi. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Oh, God, yes." he chuckled, I glared at him and he made a face as she laughed embarrassedly. "Only I, uh…." He cleared his throat and showed the police badge. "I'm working right now, so…."

My smirk grew ten sizes that day.

* * *

APOV:

Back at the motel, Sam sat at a table, massaging his temples. Dean, Dad and Bella lingered near bye, watching him from their beds. I knew the feeling.

"A vision?" Dad asked.

"The exact kind I get." I glanced at him.

"Yes. I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling." Sam answered.

"And you think it's gonna happen to this woman you met because….?"

"Because these things happen exactly the way we see them." I murmured.

"It started out as nightmares, and then he started havin' them when he was awake." Dean got up and walked to the other side of the room. "When we met Alyssa, they were already progressing into day dreams. And we found out she was having them too, hers seemed a little more advanced."

"Yeah. It's like the closer I get to anything involving the demon, the stronger the visions get." Sam huffed. "With Alyssa, their just random visions of whatever."

"All right, when were you gonna tell me about this?" Dad snapped at Dean, referring to Sam's visions. Maybe it was different because they were closer to each other and he wanted to know of his son's distress. Not of some random daughter's that he knew little to nothing about.

"We didn't know what it meant." Dean replied.

"All right, something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone, and you call me." Dad ordered.

Dean walked toward Dad and both Bella and my head's snapped toward the window. Had she heard that twig crunch too? "Call you? Are you kiddin' me? Dad, I called you from Lawrence, all right? Sam called you when I was dying. Gettin' you on the phone—I've got a better chance of winnin' the lottery." Dean said angrily.

"You're right." Dad replied after a pause. "Although I'm not real crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Look, guys, visions or no visions, the fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight. And this family's gonna go through the same hell that we went through." Sam interrupted.

"No, they're not. No one is, ever again." Dad said defiantly as Sam's cell phone began to ring, he answered it.

"Hello?"

After a pause to hear the other person's voice: "Who is this?"

Then, shocked. "Meg. Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window."

I glowered, great Meg was back into the picture. I thought we ditched her back when we left the clan, I _hated_ her. Wait, did he say fell out of a window? Neat!

"Just your feelings? That was a seven-story drop." Sam continued, we were all peering curiously at Sam now, lingering on our feet.

Sam glanced at us as Meg continued. "My dad—I don't know where my dad is."

Suddenly, reluctantly Sam handed his phone over to Dad.

"This is John." he told Meg over the phone.

After a few moments into speaking with the devilish bitch he looked as if he were about to cry, Sam, Dean, Bella and I exchanged glances.

"I'm here." Dad replied in a low voice.

"Caleb?" Dean and Sam suddenly looked worried. "Caleb. You listen to me. He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go."

A pause for Meg to speak.

Dad: "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Caleb? Caleb!"

Dad looked devastated.

"I'm gonna kill you, you know that?"

Meg took a long while to speak now and Dad stared with a blank expression, I wanted to know so bad what she was saying.

"Okay." he answered quietly, then after a pause his next words stunned all four of us.

"I said okay. I'll bring you the Colt…. It's gonna take me about a day's drive to get there."

Meg spoke.

"That's impossible! I can't get there in time, and I can't just carry a gun on a plane."

"So, you think Meg is a demon?" Sam asked after Meg and Dad had hung up. Dad looked frustrated and upset.

"Either that or she's possessed by one. It doesn't really matter." he said.

"What do we do?" Bella asked.

"I'm going to Lincoln." Dad answered solemnly.

* * *

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel: P.S That Bella/Dean moment JUST FOR YOU :P That was specifically for you haha! **

**Anyways, review, Alert, favorite and I love you all xD **

**~IluvBVB**


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: Sorry if you don't get a new chapter alert, my story updates have been pretty damn weird lately and I have no idea why 0.o But I should be updating again either tomorrow during the new Supernatural or some time over the weekend. But, not next week at all because I'll be super-duper busy with school, I have three major tests and a play I have to perform and it's winter break soon so I gotta step my game up quick. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review xD Love you all xoxo**

**~IluvBVB **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :[**

APOV:

Simultaneously, we all said: "What?"

"It doesn't seem like I have a choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die. Our friends die." Dad said specifically to Sam and Dean since Bella and I were still obtaining random names.

"Dad, the demon is coming tonight for Monica and her family. That gun is all we've got. You can't just hand it over." Sam said defiantly, clearly opposing Dad's decision.

"Who said anything about handing it over? Look, besides us and a couple vampires, no one's really seen the gun. No one knows what it looks like." Dad answered. Hmm, clever man indeed.

"So, what, you're just gonna pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean guessed.

"Antique store."

I raised an eye brow. "You're gonna hand _Meg_ a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice? That's suicide."

"Look, as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference." Dad answered me. It still didn't keep an unbelieving scowl off of my face as to what he was going to do. I didn't trust Meg and never would.

"Yeah, but for how long? What happens when she figures it out?" Dean snapped.

"I just—I just need to buy a few hours, that's all."

"You mean for Sam and I." Sam inquired, making Dad stay silent. "You want us to stay here….and kill this demon by ourselves?"

"No, Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school. I want Dean to have a home. I want Alyssa and Bella back where they belong: Safe." He turned his back away from us, silently crying. "I want Mary alive." He turned back to us. "I just….I just want this to be over."

Sam and Dean exchanged a tearful look and I felt a stab, I missed my own family and Bella did too from the sight of her grim look.

"You want us to stay here though?" I asked. "Were not coming to kill the demon… You won't let us will you?"

All was silent.

"Salt?"

"Check."

"Rifle?"

"Check and Check."

"Cell phones."

"Check…"

"Lay low, consult Bella before going outside, stay together, be _careful_, and by god just stay alive." Sam looked down at me as they were about to leave in the Impala, Dad had already said his goodbye's to Bella and I.

"Unless sine freak cooking accident occurs and Bell and I accidentally stab each other to death, were good." I promised. "But, come back please?"

He hugged me and kissed the top of my head, patting my back.

"See you soon, kid."

"Promise?" I mumbled. Letting go and running over to where Bella stood in the doorway, we went inside and settled on the bed. We stayed like this for a while, silent and grim, the TV was off, the door was locked, the window's sealed shut, music off, Phones resting on the table and our weapons lied out before us.

"Do you think their gonna send us home after this?" I whispered.

"I don't know." she said softly. "But what good does that do? We just end up coming back…"

"I have no idea."

"Well if it _is _our last day in cheap motel's, road trip fun, and freedom." she stood up, walking over to where my Ipod rested in its Idock. She pressed play and random music blasted out that I didn't recognize for a second and we clamped our hands over our ears. Laughing loudly.

"Before now, and my Dad is a cop, I have never held a gun." Bella admitted as we sat criss-crossed from each other on adjacent beds. She held the rifle in her hand and I smiled.

"Before I came here, I had never been on a road trip!" I grinned. We laughed together and I cast a glance at the window covered in frost. "Is it just me, or have we been followed the whole way here?"

She pursed her lips. "So it's not just me."

We both stood and I grabbed a random dagger from the bedside drawer and we slowly tipped toed over to the front door.

"Are we really stupid enough to do this?" I whispered, cell phone in hand.

"I think so." she whispered back. I nodded hesitantly and we silently opened the door and snuck out into the night. She noticed something and dropped her gun, looking helpless.

"Alice?"

"What?" I asked then suddenly a girl was in front of us, tiny and fragile looking. Practically paper white with big golden eyes and a pixie diaphragm and haircut, surely she was smaller than me.

"Bella! Finally!" she had a bell-like voice and threw her arms around Bella in a tight hug, Bella let a relieved breath out and hugged her back. I felt uneasy about all of this, about this whole night, what was happening with Dean and Sam?

"Can someone explain something to me please?"


	64. Chapter 64

Dear Readers,

I _know_ I've been away from FF for like… EVER but that's gonna change soon because I'm going to be rewriting _all _of my stories since I believe I've changed as a writer and reading my stuff just… bother's me and I refuse to pick up any of my stories currently because I really have no idea _where _I was going with any of them. So, I'm going to be rewriting all of them SOON and possibly posting some more stories xD I've neglected you all terribly and I'm so sorry, I just lost my motivation for writing but it's BACK and I'm ready to start writing again!

-SPNlovur14


	65. A sneak peek x

**A/N: Ok here's a preview of the first chapter of this story revised, I wanted your guys' opinions before I decided to publish it. Yes I have realized that I do focus more on Alyssa's character, only because I could do whatever I want with her because she's **_**my **_**character and I can do whatever I want with her while Bella, Sam and Dean already have their own character's really. And that's who I'm sticking with in this story, so I apologize if I do focus more on Alyssa, in fact I have considered just making this just all in Alyssa's POV, with her own personal problem's while battling her whole getting her new power's, while discovering her long lost sibling's. What do you think? Thought's? Opinion's? Suggestions? Anyways, moving on with the story! Also I'm going to roll with a new way of Alyssa being integrated into the demon hunting, dark lifestyle which you'll be previewing. Also, if you guys have any ideas to share; feel free to PM and tell me! xD I take all types of criticism and suggestions and I will give you the credit you deserve as well :]**

**-SPNlovur14**

**Disclaimer: I own nuffin Dx well, I own Alyssa…. :c**

APOV (Alyssa):

The dreams were starting up again. It had been over a year since I'd experienced one, and I think I finally figured out what was triggering these dreams; strong bursts of emotion because the last time, it was the night mom told me, Aiden (**I changed her older brother's name to something a little cooler haha**) and Rachel (**you guys were right, Samantha and Sam do not work in the same story :P**) about our parents looming divorce and I had cried myself to sleep. While, tonight mother informed me of our move the next week, she was selling our precious bed and breakfast for a quaint home in the town of Lawrence, Kansas. It wasn't like I minded, I had no friend's where we lived _now_ or anything to be sorry of being left behind, but it was strange how our lives were drastically changing within a length of a year. First, my parent's divorce, mom wins full custody and now mom is dragging us away to, quote unquote, start our new lives as a three person family.

But I'm getting off track. So, the dreams are always the same exact concept as the last, I'm in a dark, ominous room with several candles around the room as our source of lighting as I continued to press the keys of the piano I sat at with my thumb and my forefinger while the man in the yellow eyes surveyed me with a slight, curved smile. Jazz music played in the background, although it skipped like the record it was being played on like it was scratched. Then, the yellow eyed man started off with the usual questions; how I was doing, how my family was doing, how my life was playing out, etc. But lately he'd been delving deeper with his questions.

Asking me things like how I felt about my family, if I was making friend's, how I felt about his presence and this dream world. That wasn't the only new thing about these dreams, now there was a door and the yellow eyed man kept attempting to ease me out the door. It was a weird door too, huge, scarlet red and looming on the wall of carving's. Carving's of devilish, evil thing's like pentagram's, 666 and other evil symbol's which mother never approved of. I never usually noticed these thing's though, I always focused on keeping away from the door because I knew bad thing's were behind that door, bad thing's I didn't want to meddle with.

He was never mad when I told him no, he usually smiled and continued with his questions then the scene faded and I woke up with a dizzying, room-spinning sensation, or a fuzzy, mushy feeling. But I usually remembered every detail of the dream, to the last detail, it made reality feel… surreal usually. The yellow eyed man didn't necessarily scare me, he made more uncomfortable usually with his infinite knowledge of my deepest feeling's and secret's. It was strange though, he didn't make me feel as lonely as I usually felt at home, with only my books as my company.

"Alyssa, what's taking you so long?" sighed my mother as she walked into my room where I lay, staring unblinkingly at the ceiling of my soon-to-be old room. Boxes stacked up against the walls mocked me from the darkness and as I sat up, I brushed the dust from my jeans.

"I finished a couple hours ago, just reliving memories…" I shrugged. "Are we loading the truck now?"

"Yup." she nodded and I cringed as I she slapped a piece of duct tape over an open box of my books and smacked her hands together. "Are you going to help out?"

Morbidly, "I guess."

A box was thrust into my hands and with a slump to my shoulder's, I headed out to help pack up my old life and tomorrow we'd be driving down the road and into our new life. Literally speaking.

**The next chapter will involve Sam and Dean, and then the third will most likely involve Bella. P.S if you watch Soul Eater, you will recognize that Alyssa's dream is relatively similar to Soul's after he's infected by the black blood; well its exactly the same concept with different characteristics. Just had to clear that up xD please review? Favorite? Whatever :] love you guys xoxo **

**-SPNlovur14**

**P.S Another thing, I am also considering changing Alyssa's name as well, and she is not 14 anymore, she's about to turn 17 and also I won't be posting the revision on this profile but a different profile: Musicological. :) K, have a nice weekend! **


End file.
